New world
by Irais
Summary: Aremi is an average teenager,who just happened to be sucked into ME. Instead of worrying about zits and homework like a normal teen she has to worry about the fate of Middle Earth and staying alive.If that isnt enough,love is knocking at her door.MarySue
1. New World

Chapter 1

Hello everyone im back, offiacially. I will finish the story but first im editing the whole thing. Its been forever since I wrote anything but I just wanted to start from the beginning and fix the grammar and add little things. Well enjoy, again!!

**Chapter 1**

Ow my head hurts. I feel like someone had hit me over the head with a frying pan.

"Oh my god! Where am I?" I had opened my eyes and all I saw were trees, lot and lots of trees all around me. Am I in a forest?

"Wait Watsonville doesn't have a forest!" I shouted. Okay I have to calm down. I need to know how I got here, where is here anyway? Okay calm down old girl we had been in worse situations before…. Who am I kidding no I haven't! And why the hell am I still laying on the ground? No wonder my head hurts so much I was laying on a friggin rock, great. I need to call someone for help. I need to call my mom.

I reached for my cell phone and started dialing but there was no service.

"Stupid forest" I need to know what time it is.

4:45pm!

I was out for an hour. Someone should have noticed I'm missing by now, I think.

How did this happen? I was walking home from school with my friend Lizzie when all of sudden this foggy mist was all around us and that's the last thing I remember. Oh my gosh Lizzie. Where is she?

I turned everywhere and there was no one insight. I was alone. Alone in a forest. What the hell. Was the mist some kind of drug like what you in the movies that make pass out. Did someone kidnap me? No, if that were to be the case I wouldn't be in the forest alone. Someone would be with me looking after me or something like that. Ugh what's going on.

I could just see it now on the 6'clock news, " 15 year old girl has gone missing if you have any information on this case please call 1-800- find me."

My family is going to be broken hearted when they find out that I am missing, I hope they don't think I ran away or something because I would never do that. I love my family so much and I like my life. I have to get back no matter what. I should start walking or something.

I have been walking for an hour now and there is nothing insight or anyone for that matter. It's 5:45pm, the sun should be setting soon. Its strange- this place seems really familiar. It kind of reminds me of Lord of the Rings. I remember how my mom and I would talk for hours about the movie and watch it over and over again. My mom was one of my best friends. I miss her so much. I want my mommy. I could feel the tears falling down the cheeks, if my mom was hear she would hug me and tell everything will be okay. She would have been strong but what am I doing? I'm crying like a baby.

" Damn it." I sighed.

I have been walking for 25 minutes and the moon has already risen. It getting really cold and I am kinda afraid of the dark. I put my hood on, all im wearing is jeans with black converse which are really comfy, a black sweater , black tank top. This isn't the best outfit for getting lost in the forest. Is there a right outfit? I need a fire to keep me warm. Damn it, I knew I should have been a girl scout. That's what happens when I don't listen to my mother.

It seems like night here is more peaceful than in Watsonville. The stars seem bigger and brighter. I have always been a night person, which is weird because I have a phobia of the dark, ironic.

I could suddenly hear footsteps. I stop walking and look behind me.

I remember back home when I would always joke that I had the hearing of an elf since I was told many times I had great hearing, I'm light on my feet as well. Whenever I wanted to scare someone I would sneak up behind them and scare the living crap of them. It never got old.

The unknown footsteps were getting closer. I decided to hide instead of waiting to see who it was that was coming. I didn't want to run into a murderer or some kind of criminal. I practically knew every person who was on the FBI most wanted list. My father made me remember every face on it and what they were wanted for. He said it was for my own good, just incase I ran into one of them, he is very overprotective. He is an ex cop, I guess that's what I should expect.

I hid behind a bunch of bushes. I could hear the footsteps getting nearer. It was so obvious that he or she didn't want to know they were approaching. Years of hide-and-go-seek taught me this.

The person finally came into view. It was a man with strange but very familiar clothes. I waited for the man's face to come into the moonlight.

Oh my god that can't be him, its impossible. Can it be really him? Aragorn?


	2. Things are really weird

Chapter 2

All my life I've been told expect the unexpected but I never expected to see Aragorn just a few feet away from me. You could expect someone flipping you off because you stole their sweater or someone crashing into light post . Seeing a fictional character right in front you is a way different thing. This is one of the things that were running in my head when I saw Aragorn. Other thoughts were… well denial.

"It can't be him," I said loudly. In my life I have made lots of mistakes and this was one of them. Why you ask, well because Aragorn finally spotted me. You would think me- being a fan would have loved to be spotted by Aragorn but you see I was still confused and very much scared.

"Who are you ,sir?" Aragorn said looking at me through the bushes. " I suggest that you come out of those bushes before I do it for you." Aragon sure seemed nicer in the movies. Wait a tick did he just say 'sir' at me? Someone needs his eyes checked.

Before I could answer Aragon advanced at me and pushed me up against a tree that was behind me. He grabbed me by the shoulders a shook me violently.

I think I'm going to have bruises for a while.

"Speak!" Aragorn yelled at me

"Okay, okay, stop hurting me." He stopped shaking me. I touched my shoulder and I felt pain. I guess Aragorn is stronger than he looks. I better talk before he decides to shake me again. " For the record I am not a man." I took my hood down so he could see all of me. How could he not see that I was a girl? My breasts are bigger than all my friends. For goodness sakes

Aragorn took a step back and looked at me completely. He looked shocked and ashamed at the same time.

"Milady I am sorry I did not know. Are you hurt badly?" Aragorn moved close to me, he reached for my shoulder. "May I please see your shoulders? I promise I wont hurt you again." I hesitated in him touching me. Once any person hurts me, I always hesitated with them after. I started doing that since I was 5 years old, when everything was full of pain in my life but that's a different story that I wish not to share with anyone. In this case, it's different, Aragorn did hurt me but he didn't mean to, I mean he did but he didn't…. well you get what I mean. I let him see my shoulder.

" Your injured Milady, I apologize again. Your shoulders are badly bruised." He said looking at the ground.

"Its not you fault. You didn't know who I was and you acted on instinct its perfectly understandable. I don't think you go around hurting woman. Or do you?"

" No of course not. I would never hurt a lady. I believe it is wrong of a man to hurt a woman. Any man should be tortured if they do so." If only men back home were like Aragorn there would be less pain in the world and no more hunting memories.

" I'm glad to hear that" I said trying to move away from Aragorn. God now that was a huge mistake. "That fucking hurt." I hissed grabbing my shoulder.

"Milady you should not speak such language especially if one is a lady such as yourself." Aragorn said looking horrified at what I just said. Great, men here were sexist just like home, well not all men are sexist but they think they're better.

"So you think its wrong for me to talk such language just because I'm a woman? What are you sexist?" I yelled.

"It is not what I meant Milady"

"Stop calling me Milady I have a name you know." I yelled at him once more.

"I do not know your name Milady."

"Oh okay then. Why haven't you asked me my name? You could be talking to a murder or or or something. You just think because I'm a woman I'm no threat to you. But I have news for you mister I could be a threat if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry Milady. I'm not saying that you are no threat and I apologize for not asking your name. If you do notice you have not asked me my name and I could be a murder as well. We were both wrong in not asking each others names." Aragorn said with a grin on his face.

The only reason I didn't ask for a name was because I already knew who he was and I didn't need to ask it but I should have. Its not I like I should have told him that I already knew who he was and what would happen in the future. Wait what time are we in?

"Your completely right about we both being wrong. My name is Aremi and what is your name?"

" My name is Aragorn. Where do you hail from Lady Aremi?" Aragorn asked. Okay what do I say to him? Should I lie to him and tell him that I'm from Rohan or something? Should I tell him the truth of where I come from? "The reason I ask Lady Aremi is because I have not seen such clothes and equipment before." What is he talking about my clothes are not strange, well not in my world but in Middle Earth I guess it's a different thing. And by equipment I guess he means my backpack.

I could tell him the truth he might think I'm crazy but I could prove that I am from a different place. My clothes and all the things I have in my backpack are proof enough. I mean the closest people that could help me are Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel but in the mean time I need a friend and that's going to be Aragorn.

"Well Aragorn it nice to meet you even though you hurt my shoulder." Aragorn looked down when I said the last part. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it as a mean way. Like I said before its not your fault I was hiding in the bushes. If I were you I would probably attack me too. So, no hard feelings. Now put that frown away." I said and he started laughing.

"Milady no one has said anything like that before. Thank you for making me laugh I have not laughed for days."

"Well that's not healthy."

"Why is that not healthy Lady Aremi?" Aragorn asked confused.

"I'll explain later but right now I want to explain something else. I want to explain where I come from." I sat down in the ground. I knew this was going to take a while to explain. " You see Aragorn where I come from its not located anywhere near Middle Earth. I live in a place called the United States of America."

" I have not heard of such place. I'm not sure if I believe you. I have been to many places."

"I thought you might say that so I have here in my backpack some things that might convince you." I opened my back and took of my cell phone and my CD player. I looked at Aragorn he seemed confused by the things that were in front of him. He finally sat down.

"What are these things?" He grabbed the CD player first. I have many CDs in my backpack but in the CD player I had a Kelly Clarkson's CD.

"This is called a CD player. It plays music. Just put these headphones on." I grabbed the headphones and tried to put them on him but he backed away. "Aragorn they are perfectly safe, I promise, please just trust me" He moved close to me and I put the headphones on and I pressed play. I watched Aragorn's face and it lit up with excitement and confusion. I guess if I've never seen or heard different kind of music I would probably be confused as well. I heard Kelly singing and I sang along with her. I've always loved singing when I was younger I would sing all the time. My mother thought it was cute and would record me whenever she saw me singing which was all the time. Now I don't like to sing in front of people I'm afraid that they'll think I sing horrible. I've sung many times and my family has caught me, they say I sing "beautifully" but I'm not so sure.

I sing for escape and for fun. I sing when I whenever my heart tells me. It's a weird but a pleasant feeling. Like now, I was singing because my heart was telling me to do it.

"You sing wonderfully Milady. I've never heard someone sing like you have." He said putting the headphones on the ground. God, he heard me sing. How embarrassing.

"Thank you Aragorn. Have you believed me yet of where I say I am from?" I asked looking at the CD player.

"Yes I believe you Milady. This thing you have showed me is proof of that. Do you have any way of getting back to your home? It seems strange that you are out here deep in the forest without an escort. You shouldn't be out here unprotected." He said

"How do you know I can't protect my self?"

"Do you know what to do if an orc came at you?" He asked.

Run like hell.

" Yes I do know. I would draw my sword and fight the beast." I just totally pulled that answer out of my ass.

"So you have skills with a blade? You wouldn't mind demonstrating for me Lady Aremi?" Aragorn said lifting me off the ground and giving me a sword.

" Um okay fine you have caught me. I have no idea what to do if an orc came at me. Are you happy now?" I said picking up all my things from the ground and putting on my backpack. I could hear Aragorn laughing.

" No Milady I'm just happy that you could come along with us. We are headed to the house of Elrond I'm sure he will be able to help you. You no need to tell me you are lost because it is that obvious."

"What do you mean travel with us? Who else is there?" I don't like the sound of this.

" My apologizes Milady, I did not tell you that am traveling with 4 hobbits. They are perfectly harmless, I assure you."

I guess that explains what time I'm at. Meaning this is the time before the war. This should be tons of fun. As if!


	3. Meeting the hobbits

"Milady are you alright

"Milady are you alright? You haven't blinked for a whole minute." Aragorn said

After he told me that we were to travel with 4 hobbits. My heart just skipped a beat. I knew that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippen were the four hobbits I mean its kind of obvious. If Frodo is still with Aragorn that means that he hasn't been stabbed by a Morgual blade yet. Poor Frodo will suffer a lot when that happens, I mean who wouldn't suffer after they were stabbed. I as hell would suffer a whole lot.

"Yes, I'm alright Aragon there is no need to worry." I said walking up to him. He had walked several steps ahead of me. Frodo has the ring with him. I always thought if I ever came across the ring I would be immune to its power. But of course I always thought there wouldn't be a chance in hell that I would end up in Middle Earth. Now it's a different story, I am in Middle Earth and I may not be so immune to the ring. Frodo has had the ring for a while but terrible things will occur to him in the long run. He will suffer that much is obvious.

"Milady we must continue walking. It is not far." Aragorn said.

"Oh right, sorry about that I kind of spaced out for a minute." I said while adjusting my backpack.

"Are you sure you alright Milady? You seem to be uneasy about something."

Of course I'm uneasy! I'm about to meet people that will suffer. I think that anyone in my shoes would be uneasy too. I mean I could change things so they wouldn't suffer as much. I do know what will happen I know everything by heart. I've only seen the movies like a thousand times. But I don't want to fuck with the system. Things happen for a reason. And frankly I would like a very good reason why am in Middle Earth and why I happen to be in this time of all times. But I guess I wont know until I meet everyone.

" I'm okay. So tell me about these hobbits. How are they like?"

" Well they are peculiar sort of bunch." Aragorn said with a grin.

"Really how so?"

"You'll find out soon enough Lady Aremi. Though you have nothing to fear. This four hobbits are very kind and wouldn't harm you."

" Oh okay."

10 minutes later Aragorn was so intrigued in my world. It seemed like he would ask anything that would pop in his head. I didn't mind though, I love my world, well sometimes when it's not full of violence. But I do love it. Aragorn would ask about cars to flashlights. I would just love how his face seemed so surprised when I told him something new.

Now we are close to the campsite. I could see light around it. I could hear laughter coming out of the same place. It reminded me of my camping trips with my family and friends. We would spend hours talking about everything and also nothing at all. I miss them so.

"Milady we are here" Aragorn said. He put his hand behind my back. I didn't think this wrong. I felt protected under his touch. I think he felt that I was somehow scared, which I was. "Everything will be alright Lady Aremi"

I gave him a reassuring smile and stepped onto the campsite. And there they were. The four hobbits. They were all surrounded around the fire and a smile on all their faces. If you were to see these hobbits now you would have never guess that they were in danger and the great deal of pain they were going to endure.

As soon as they saw me their laughter stopped but there smile never left them. They seemed shocked to see me but I felt Aragorn step into the campsite behind me.

"Hobbits may I have your attention please." The hobbits never took their eyes off of me. " This lady will be occupying us to the house of Elrond. Her name is Lady Aremi" Aragorn said. It was silent for a moment but Pippin broke the silence.

"Nice to meet you Lady Aremi. My name is Pippin." He said while shaking my hand. Hobbits are known for their height and the way they eat. I always thought it was funny. Pippin was a size of a small child and next to me he seemed even smaller. He also had a piece of cheese in his left hand. " Oh how rude of me would your like some food? We have only been starting our meal. So you wouldn't be imposing."

I couldn't answer since Merry interrupted. Plus I could feel my stomach start to rumble.

"Pippin you are being rude. Why not just ask if she is hungry? Why do you have to be so rude?" Merry said walking up to Pippin and me.

" Its alright. He wasn't being rude." I said

"But he was Lady Aremi. I apologies for him. So are you hungry?" Merry said

"Now look who is being rude. Lady Aremi my name is Frodo." He said shaking my hand. "And the other hobbit over there is Sam." He said pointing behind him.

" Nice to meet all of you. As you all know I'm Aremi and I am hungry." All of the hobbits started laughing.

" I knew you were hungry. I could hear your stomach rumbling from where I stand Lady Aremi." Pippin said laughing.

"Pip that's really rude" Merry said.

"No he is right. My stomach is rumbling loudly. Its been hours since I last ate. What I wouldn't give right now for a nice meal."

" Well you are in luck because Sam is the best we know. Isnt that right Sam?!" Frodo screamed at Sam who still hadn't moved from the fire.

" You must excuse Sam, Lady Aremi. He is really shy when he meets knew folk." Frodo said.

" Its alright I understand. So what's for dinner I'm starving." I said.

An hour later we were done eating and were all circled around the fire. The hobbits talked about the Shire and about themselves. They wanted to talk about me but they never asked where I was from but I had the feeling it would be soon. I made an effort in talking to everyone especially Sam I wanted him to be comfortable with me. The person I had more in common with was Pippin. We seemed to click more. I could tell already that we were going to be close friends.

" So Milady we had talked about our home but what about yours?" Pippin said. I knew it was going to come up sooner than later. I looked over at Aragorn to see if I should tell them the truth. He nodded I guess that means a yes.

For 3 hours straight I talked about my world. The four hobbits eyes were almost popping out of their eye sockets and there mouths were wide open. While I told my tale of how I came to be here I clutched my necklace I had gotten for my birthday. My necklace was a precious thing to me. All my relatives gave it to me. It was a purple with baby blue butterfly. It had diamonds all around it and the chain was silver as well as the butterfly. It was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I always felt strong and fine when I had the necklace. It was a weird feeling but that's the way I felt. I was given that special gift on my 9th birthday and now am 15. I have never taken it off.

"So you are saying that you are from a different world?" asked Merry

"Yes, that's what am saying."

"It sure explains your weird clothes." Pippin said grabbing onto my sweater

"I'll have you know. Pippin this kind of clothes are not considered weird in my world." I said laughingly. " I could even say that the clothes that you now wear are very weird in my world."

"Fair enough Lady Aremi" Pippin said smiling

"Okay then. Can I ask you all for a favor?"

"Sure"

"I would like to be called Aremi. I don't like Lady Aremi or Milady it sound to formal to me. No offence or anything. I would like to be called Aremi. Is that okay with all of you?" I said looking at all of them."

" Why don't you like being called these names? Don't they call you like that in your world?" Asked Aragon.

"No I have never been called those names until now. It just sounds weird for me. Hope you all understand."

" Its an unusual request but we will try and just call you Aremi"

" Thanks."

" To be honest we think that you talk in a strange manner." Said Sam

" Oh that's sucks."

" Like that thing you just said." Merry said with a grin.

" I think we all should stop teasing each other and go to bed. We have to an early start tomorrow." Aragorn said. We all groaned. Every hobbit started to set their 'beds'.

" Lady, oh I mean Aremi I have set your bed. I hope you don't mind but I set in right next to mine." Said Pippin

" Its okay. Thank you for making my bed."

" Your welcome." Soon every hobbit was in there beds. There was only one that didn't go to bed. That was Aragorn.

" Aren't you going to bed?" I said in a low whisper. I realized that Aragorn and I were the only ones awake.

" I'm going to keep watch. Milady, my heart keeps telling me that you know more of us than you let on. I could see it in your eyes." Damn he was good.

" If you had this suspicion , why let me come along?"

" There was something about you that I trusted. One of the reasons I let you come along was the necklace that you have around your neck. I seem to recognize the necklace but I cannot figure out where I saw it."

"That seems like a silly reason to let me come along with you on this journey. Do you always trust this easily?"

" No I don't. Like said before Milady there was something about you. I trust you. But I will ask you this. How much do you know about the ring and this journey?"

I was quiet. I haven't once mentioned anything of the ring but he knew. " I know a lot Aragorn but trust me when I say that things are better left unknown. I promise you that I will not do anything to harm the ring and the hobbits. To be honest I'm quiet taken with them. They remind me a lot of people back home but at the same time they are different in so many ways. You do as well."

"I'm glad to hear it Milady. I think that you should go to sleep now I don't want you to be restless for tomorrow. You will need energy. And once we get to Rivenbell we must talk to Elrond."

"Yes of course. Good night and thank you."

"Your welcome Lady Aremi."

I lay down on my 'bed' next to Pippin who was is snoring very loudly but I don't mind, yet. The ground is uncomfortable but there is nothing else I could sleep on so I don't complain. At least I'm alive. That's what my mom always said when she or someone else would complain. Again I clutched my necklace. I began to sing like she would do when I was a little girl. She always sang lullabies to me when it was time for bed. I remembered her soft voice when I would fall asleep. My mother was one of the best singers I know.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_


	4. Water fight

" Merry I can not believe you woke me up like that

" Merry I can not believe you woke me up like that!" I screamed at the hobbit.

" Aremi you wouldn't wake up so I thought it was a good I idea to wake you up with cold water." Merry said innocently.

It has been a week since I landed on Middle Earth. I have gotten really close to the four hobbits and Aragorn. We talk for hours. I have given up trying to figure out why I'm here and how to get back home. I only have to wait until we get to the house of Elrond and we will figure out something there and leave all the thinking to Elrond. Every day I think about my family. I talk about them constantly to my new family. Yes this 5 people have been my family so far even if it has only been a week.

They listen to me talk about my home and they never tell me to stop talking about it. I know I that they feel my pain whenever I talk about my family. I could feel their pain as well. We all miss our homes.

Aragorn does talk to me a lot. He tells me about his childhood the things he has seen. He once mentioned Arwen. He talked about her for a whole day. I now felt like a knew her myself. He has asked if I ever have fallen in love and very predictable I said I haven't. I don't really believe in falling in love. He seemed shocked by my answer and told me it was a wonderful being in love, at time anyway. But I still didn't believe in it.

The hobbits and I are great friends now, we play pranks on each other. Turns out the night that I started singing Hush Little Baby they had woken up and heard me sing. They asked me in the morning if I could sing for them. I was so embarrassed that they had heard me sing but they kept nagging me, even Aragorn asked me to sing again. So now everyday I sing for them. Every time I sing for them they always say the same thing.

But I must go to the present now. Merry had woken me up with cold water!

" What are you talking about Merry? I wake up really easily!"

" She right you know" Said Sam

" Okay, you wake up really easily. The reason I woke you up with cold water was because you ate my last sausage yesterday!" Merry screamed.

"Merry you dork! That wasn't me that was Pippin" I said pointing at Pippin who pretend not hear our argument.

"Shes right Merry" Said Aragorn who was trying not to laugh. "Even if it was Lady Aremi it was necessary to throw water at her while she slept?" Aragon couldn't stop saying Lady or Milady even if I asked. I felt really old when he called me those names. But right now he is chuckling his cute butt off.

" Aragorn if you don't stop laughing you will have water on you as well." I said reaching for a bucket of water.

"There is no need for that." He said walking away from me. But not before he threw me a blanket to cover myself.

I threw the bucket of water at Pippin who screamed like a little girl.

" What was that for?!" Pippin screamed

"That was for not saying it was me who ate Merry's sausage. I'm so ashamed of you Pip." I said trying to hide the grin that was dying to show. Everyone started laughing at the state that Pippin and I were in. So Pip and I got buckets of water and threw them at everyone. Soon enough we were in a water fight. Thank god it was sunny and not freezing cold.

Hours later we were already walking. It had started to snow. Everything was cover with it.

" Aragorn its freezing cold." I was walking with Aragorn in the front and the hobbits were in back of us.

"We all would have been warmer if somebody didn't start throwing water." Aragorn said looking at me.

" What are you looking at me for? I wasn't the one that threw the first bucket of water." I said trying to cover myself from the snow.

" Lady Aremi you could use this more than I" Aragon took of his tonic.

"No you have to use it as well." I said handing it back.

" If you do not use it, I will not use it as well Milady." He said putting it around me. " But like I was saying you and Pippin were the ones who started the fight of water." He said smiling.

" If I recall correctly Aragorn you weren't the one who stopped the fight. I even saw you throwing buckets and buckets of water at everyone." I said laughing.

" That is true Milady. I have a feeling if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even have a fight of water." He grinned.

" Yeah well. What can you do?" I said smiling at him. I looked back and I saw the hobbits trying to set a fire. Oh my god this is the scene of the breakfast. That is so cool. I always thought it was so funny.

" Gentlemen. We do not stop 'till nightfall." Aragon said finally realizing everyone had stopped.

" What about breakfast?" Pippin says looking up.

"You've already had it."

" We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?"

Aragon turns around and starts walking. I walk fast catching up to him and I see a tree full of apples.

"We should throw them at least some apples." I said reaching up to get some but they were too high. Aragorn reached and got a hand full and threw them over the trees. I started laughing remembering that those apples would hit Pippin.

Couple of hours later I could see the sun setting.

" Aragorn when are we going to stop? My feet are aching." I said reaching down rubbing my knee. I had not noticed that Aragorn had stopped and I was looking ahead.

" This is the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

Oh shit. It's has begun.


	5. Its begun

" That was an exhausting hike

" That was an exhausting hike." Said Pippin

" No kidding Pip. I swear I think I lost like 10 pounds climbing up this thing." I said, out of breath as I lean against the wall, behind me other hobbits sat on the ground. I watched as Aragorn suddenly took out 4 short swords and a long blade.

" These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have look around. Stay here." Aragon said handing us each a sword. "Milady may I have a word."

" Yeah okay." This isn't suppose to happen so fast. I need time to think.

" I'm going to search the area, see if we are not followed by Black Riders. I do not think I need to explain what they are. I have feeling you already know. I need you to look after the hobbits, make sure they don't go rooming around. Can you do that?" Aragon said looking at the four hobbits who were still sitting on the ground and talking like no care in the world.

" Yes I could do that. Are you going to take long?" Crap, why do I have to be in charge.

" I don't know how much time I'll take. I need to search the whole area." Aragon said finally looking at me. He seemed uncertain about something but I didn't ask.

" Oh okay then. Just be careful. And take your time in searching the area." Not too much time please. The Ringwraiths will come and I have no clue how to fight. I wont be able to protect the hobbits very much.

" Alright, make sure you get some sleep and tell the other as well." And just like that Aragorn left.

"I think we all should get some shot eye." I said turning to face the hobbits.

" Some what?" asked Frodo confused.

" She is doing it again." Said Pippin.

" Doing what?" I asked

" Your lingo. Your doing it again." Said Sam.

" You guy don't say 'lets get some shot eye'?" I said looking stunned

" No we don't, because we don't even know what it means." Answered Merry

" Well, what it means is lets get some sleep"

" Why not just say that?" said Frodo

" You people are so impossible" I said smiling

" Actually I think that your people are more impossible, since they are the ones that make up such phrases. I mean why not say what you mean?" Pippin said

" Pippin stop being a smart ass. And I do think that you know what THAT means."

" Yeah we all know what that means." The four hobbits said together. We all burst in laughter.

" I think Aremi is right. We should all get some sleep." Sam said setting up his 'bed'. The rest of us soon followed.

As I laid there on the ground. I thought of the horror that would soon come. Soon Frodo will be in danger, we all would be in danger. But Frodo's life will be more danger than any of us. For the first time I finally realized that this was actually happening.

40 minutes later I could hear Merry, Pippin and Sam waking up. I heard the pans and their loud chewing. I heard them talk about leaving some food for me and Frodo..

" My tomato's burst." Said Merry

" Could I have some bacon?" Pippin said

" Ok. Want a tomato, Sam?" Merry asked

The usual conversation they always have about food. Then I felt Frodo beside me start to get up. He started to yelling.

" What are you doing?"

" Tomatoes, sausage, nice crispy bacon." Merry answered while I stood next to Frodo.

" We saved some for Aremi and you, Mr. Frodo" Sam said lifting up two plates full of food.

Frodo paid no attention to Sam. He started stomping on the fire with his bare feet. " Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Yelled Frodo.

" Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes…" Pippin says.

And there it was. The Nazgul cry, the one that always brought chills whenever I heard them on the films. The cry was loud and evil with pain filled in it. I looked towards the ground. They were coming.

"Go! Run to the top of the watchtower! Go!" I screamed while I took out my sword. The hobbits did the same.

We ran as fast as we could. Thousands of thoughts ran threw my head. I clasped my necklace and prayed for a miracle. As we got to the watchtower I looked at my surrounding, the place was wide. It seemed as soon as we got there the Nazguls were insight. They were all around us, we were trapped.

I thought the Nazguls were scary when I saw them on the movie but nothing could come close as how scary they looked now. They were covered in a black cloak that covered their faces. Their swords were already drawn out.

" Back you devils!" Sam trys to fight them off but he cant. Merry and Pippin try as well but fail. The only people are left is Frodo and me. Before I could step forward and try to stop at least one, Frodo steps in front of me and attacks. He falls backwards. I go straight to him and try help him. I see the Ringwraiths pointing their swords over Frodo and me. One steps forward and I knew it was him. The witch king. I could feel Frodo clasping my hand, it starts to speak. My body fills with cold. I can not move. I suddenly see Frodo disappear before my eyes. The witch king lifts his sword and I know that he will stab Frodo but something changes. The king stops in mid air, he turns his head and looks at me.

I could feel me heart beating a thousand times faster. I never understood the meaning of the saying 'and their blood went cold' until now. I saw all of the ringwraiths turn to stare down at me. I heard the witchking start to speak.

" You can not fight it. He will have you." His terrible voice echoed in my head. Then he did something that I didn't expect he took out his hand for me to take. I acted on impulse and swung my sword at him. He was quick and stronger, he caught my sword in his hand. He swung his sword toward me and I hot pain hit me. I felt my body go cold.


	6. The pain beggins

Thank you for you reviews! I really appreciate all of you who take you time to read my story. Thanks once again. And I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It hurts. I feel so cold. I can't seem to breath right. I don't want to die. Am only 15 years old for Christ sakes. Oh god.

I feel people around me but I cant see anything. Why is this happening? Oh my god the pain. Please someone make it stop. I cant hold one so much.

Wait, why is the pain gone? And what the hell is going on? Why the hell am I out of my body?!

We are still I the watchtower. Aragorn is fighting the Nazgul. Am on the ground, I look so pale am taking shallow breaths. Pippin has my head in his lap. They are crying. Why am I not in my body? Am I dead? No I cant be dead, if I was dead I wouldn't be breathing, and I am breathing.

The Nazgul are finally gone. Aragorn walks up to me and the hobbits. He seems to be shocked at my state but regains composer.

" She has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill of heal. She needs elvish medicine." He picks me up. " Hurry!" They are heading down the watchtower. I feel myself being pulled. Am back in my body and the pain is more stronger than ever.

" We're 6 days from Rivendell! She'll never make it!" Sam screams at Aragon.

" Hold on, Aremi." Aragon whispers

" Aragon!" I manage to scream out.

I feel myself going in and out of sleep. Everything seems so dark. I could still feel Aragorn arms around me. I feel like crying but its too painful for tears. My whole body hurts. I feel like something is twisting my insides. Voices keep whispering in my head. I cant understand. I don't want to understand, am too afraid.

I feel Aragon put me on the ground. We've stopped.

" Lady Aremi? She's going cold!" I feel Sam touching my forehead.

" Is she going to die?!" Poor Pippin. He sad because of me.

Ah the pain. Please help me.

" She's passing into the Shadow World. She'll soon become a Wraith like them." I feel myself slip into darkness once again.

I wake up with bright light in my eyes. I cant see well. But I could see her. Arwen, she is hear. I always thought she was a beautiful but it seems that I was wrong. She is more than beautiful, he hair framing her face. Her lovely dress. If I was a into girls I would totally have a crush on her.

" Aremi… Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad."

( I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

Next thing I know am on a horse. We are riding fast. I fear that I might fall of the horse but I don't care that much since the pain is getting much stronger. The voices are getting louder. I cant make them stop talking. I cant think right.

All am seeing is dark. They are getting closer. Why wont they leave me alone. Make them stop talking to me. Make them! Stop!

A voice in the darkness.

" Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad."

And then there was light.

" I knew you could make" I sweet voice said to me.

" Mom?" I couldn't believe it, it was her. It was my mother. I got up from the bed and ran up to her I hugged her.

" I see that you have missed me."

" Of course I missed you." I said yipping the tears that were falling. " I want to go home, Mom. How did you even get here?"

" I don't know I just woke up here. Oh how I missed you." She kissed my forehead.

" We need to get out of here, Mom. If we stay longer than we should we will change the events that are spouse to happen." I said looking for my shoes.

" But I only just got here. Plus I want to have a little chat before we go." She said still not moving from the bed.

" Since when do you say 'chat'. Mom am sorry but we need to go, I don't want to change anything."

" What do you mean. Like changing the end of the story? Lets talk about that shall we."

" Whats to talk about? You know the end of the story."

'Lets just talk about it okay. Your being a brat" She snapped at me.

"Mom whats a matter? Why are you mad?" I said looking at her. Her eyes gave away something evil. I cant believe I had not notice before. This is not my mother. They way she is sitting is not they MY mother would sit. Its face looked so angry and bored. My mother looks nothing like that. This THING was not my mother.

" What are you?"

" What do you mean my dear?"

" What I mean is that you are not my mother. Who the FUCK are you?!" Its face suddenly darkend and stood. It change its appearance into something so horrible. The room went dark and the it appeared. It was the eye.

" You will tell me everything you know. And after you tell everything you will be mine."

" Nooooooo!" I felt someone shaking me violently. I felt I was being pulled once again. I opened my eyes and there was Aragon looking at me with concern. I was on a bed, the room was wonderful. It seemed to glow.

" Aremi are you alright. You were having a bad dream." Aragorn said moving my hair out of my face.

" Where am I?"

" Your in the house of Elrond. And you are lucky to be here. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength on you , my dear friend." Aragorn said smiling.

" Aragon I had a dream about Sauron. He wants me to join him. He know I know something."

" Get dress Milady. We will talk to Elrond of this matter right away."

" Okay" Aragon left the room. I got off soft bed. There was a beautiful dress having of the closet door. It seemed like just my size but I don't like dress every much. I looked over the other closet and there were my clothes. They looked like they were washed and were sewed as well. They looked at when I first bought them. I quickly got dressed and left the room.

My shoulder seemed to burn a little but not much to accuse my much discomfort. I had walked several steps when I realized that I had no clue where the hell I was. I was too busy looking at the statues and pictures to realize where I was headed.

" Great am lost. This such Aremi move." I said cranky. I was still upset about the whole Sauron thing. The asshole had the nerve of taking the frame of my mother. The first time I saw her I actually thought it was her. I finally felt home because of her. But it wasn't even her. No one could ever play the part of my own mother. Well maybe just my real mother. God I miss her so much. She is one of my best friends.

I was ready to leave once I saw her. I would miss the hobbits especial Pippin. I would miss Aragorn too. They took me in when they didn't have to. But I wanted to leave as soon as possible just to protect them. If I stay here I could change a lot of things. Someone could die that wasn't suppose to if I stay. If I stay the ring may not be actually destroyed. That's why I was so ready to leave. Even if it would break my heart.

Great now am lost and am crying. That is just great. Instead of being strong I break down and cry. I started walking, maybe I could run into someone and ask for help. I started walking more fast when I ran into someone. Damn that was a nasty fall I took.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice said. I looked up and it was Arwen.

" Yeah am cool." I said getting up the floor. I need massage my butt.

" I see that you are up and about since you are running around the halls." Arwen said with a grin.

" I was not running about. I happen to be lost." I sounded so bitch. I hate that. " Am sorry didn't mean to snap at you. Am just a little upset. I have been meaning to thank you."

" Thank me for what?"

" For helping me. For taking me here. You didn't need to help me but you did."

" You don't need to thank me. I would like to help you once again if you don't mind."

" Help me in what?"

" In leading you to my father's study. He and Aragorn been waiting for you. Aragon started getting worried about you." She said walking to a different direction, I fallowed her.

" Does Aragorn worry a lot?" I asked. We suddenly came into view of two very big doors.

" Yes he does. If do not believe me see for yourself." Arwen opened the two doors and there was Aragorn pacing. I stepped in.

" Where have you been?" Agaorn said once he saw me come in.

" I got lost." I turned back to Arwen and whispered to her. " You were right" Arwen just smiled.

" Come you must be hungry." Aragon lead me to a table full of food. I looked around and saw I a balcony. I went to it. The air was fresh. I saw water falls. They looked so magical and endless. The houses and the trees were the same. Everything looked so heavenly. It was peaceful.

I looked back into the room and there stood Elrond.

" Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Aremi."


	7. The new info

Thank you for you reviews, it really means a lot to me that you review my story. Everyday I look forward to reading what you think of my work. I hope you don't loose interest in the story am doing the best I can. If you have any comments or complaints don't hesitate to tell me. And once again I don't own anything! I don't want to get some lawsuit. Any who enjoy!!!!!!

" Hello" I said walking toward Elrond. He looked just like in the movie but so much taller and wiser.

" How's your shoulder, Milady?" I could see from the corner of my that Arwen was leaving and someone else was stepping into the room. It was Gandalf.

" A little sore but fine." I said rubbing my shoulder.

" Lady Aremi, Elrond was the one who cured you." Aragorn said waling up to me.

It's really no surprise that he had cured me. He should have cured Frodo instead of me, like it should have happened. I hope nothing changes.

" Thank you very much Lord Elrond. I really appreciate it. Al make sure to repay you. All of you." I said looking at Aragorn.

" There is no need for you to repay any of us, Milady." Elrond said ushering me into a chair. He suddenly stopped what he was doing. He was just staring at me. I realized that he was looking at my necklace. I clutched it and Elrond regained of what he was doing.

" Aragorn has told me of your situation. He tells me you are not from Middle Earth. He tells me you hail from a place called Earth. Is that correct?"

" Yes that's correct." I said caressing my necklace.

" I will be honest with you, I did not believe him at first that is until he showed me your belongings." He said getting up and showing me my backpack.

" You went into my backpack? That's invasion of privacy!" Did they see they pads and my nacked baby pictures? I mean the one time I forget to clean my backpack of junk like that. This is so embarrassing. Aragorn and Elrond saw my things, chances are that Gandalf saw them too.

" Am sorry, Milady, but it was the only way to prove that you were from a different place. We would have waited but you were unconscious for days. It was urgent that they had known." Aragorn said in sincerity.

" Okay whatever. I guess you are right. But never do it again." I was still way to embarrassed to look at any of them. Great even Gandalf saw them, who I think is smiling but I cant tell that much.

" Aragorn also tells us that you know some things about the ring. Is this true?" Elrond said. My god what didn't Aragon tell them? Should I tell them that I know what will happened. Well I guess I have to.

Aragon walked to Gandalf and ushered him towards me.

"Milady this is.." He was going to introduce the old wizard.

" I know who he is." I said getting up from the chair to face the wizard. He looked really wise which is so freaky but calming. He reminded me of what a grandpa should look like. He had that gleam in his eye that looked so welcoming. He looked so trust worthy.

" You are Gandalf the Grey."

" Yes I am. So it is true, you know a lot more of us than we do of you. Tells us what you know." Gandalf said putting his hand on my shoulder.

" Am afraid if I tell you what would happen with the ring, I might change the course of the future of Middle Earth. If I tell you everything that I know, people that aren't meant to die, will. Am sorry but I refuse to tell you what would happen in the future. You may ask me anything you wish but not the future questions. Is that okay." I put my hand over his.

" We must know."

" I understand that, Gandalf, but you must trust me in what am telling you." There was along silence in the room. The Gandalf spoke.

" I do not like the decision but I know it's for the best. Very well then you will not tell no one." Gandalf smiled. " You must at least tell us what you know of the past of the ring. Just to make sure. You understand." Apparently Gandalf isn't stupid. That's a good thing.

" Everything of the ring?"

" Yes"

" Okay but this is going to take a while. It began with the forging of the Great Rings…" What seem like hours to me I told the story of the ring. They would stop me to ask question which took longer. Then when I finished with ring story, they asked for my story. That took longer. Sure I didn't tell them everything. I left big gapes. Am not ready to tell everyone about the pain, and am never going to be ready. I don't want anyone to know. Not ever. So I told them where I grew up. The people I grew up with, the school I went to. I told little things just not the big things.

" It seems so fascinating your life." Said Gandalf.

" Not really, its just everyday life to me. I mean I don't hate my life or anything, I actually love my life but I just wish it was more exciting. You know what I mean?" I said walking onto the balcony.

" No we don't know what you mean." Aragon said cranky. Wonder what crawled up his ass.

" Milady, have you ever fallen in love?" Elrond said. God I hope this isn't a come on.

" I think that's a little bit personal question but no I haven't been in love. Am not so sure if I believe in falling truly head over heels in love." I said looking at the waterfalls.

" Why is that?" Gandalf asked.

" I have my reasons."

" May I know the reasons?"

" No you may not." I turned to face him. " What does it matter if I don't belive in falling in love?"

" It matters a great deal." Elrond said.

" I believe in love. I love my family and friends, I just don't believe in the love that you are referring to."

" May we ask when you got that necklace?" Gandalf asked

" I got it on my 9th birthday." I smiled at the thoughtof my family when they gave it to me. I looked at Elrond and at Gandalf they were exchanging looks. Huh?

" Why are you two suddenly so concern over me not believing in love? And my necklace?"

" There is a prophecy, its about a girl your age. She would come from a different world. She would be a mortal girl. She will carry a butterfly necklace symbolizing freedom and love. She will bring balanced to the world. In order for her to bring balanced to our world she must face great evil. Once she does this, she must give herself to the one she loves. If she does not do this. She would fall, along with everything else." Gandalf said.

All I have to say is.

" You have to be shitting me"


	8. Out of batteries

" I think your prophecy thingy is out of batteries or something because there is no way I could face all evil." I said pacing around the study.

" Out of what?" Gandalf asked.

" Am not that girl. I cant be the girl that the prophecy is talking about." I walked up to Elrond.

" It is you. Look at all the signs, they are all pointing to you. You are the Child of the Light."

" Am the what?"

" Child of the Light. Look at you necklace, that is a unique necklace."

" No, its not"

" Yes it is. Is there many necklaces like that one in your world?"

" Yes there is… okay there isn't." Its true I haven't been able to find a necklace like mine anywhere. I tried finding a necklace like mine to give to my best friend but I couldn't find one. I went to the place where my family bought it but they were gone. And by gone I mean there was nothing there. It was like no one wasn't even there to begin with.

" Milady, you are the Child of the Light." Aragorn came up to me.

" Stop it! My name is Aremi. My name is not milady or child of the light. My name is Aremi." I could feel the tears falling already. " I just want to go home and see my family and friends." I sat on the chair and broke down in tears.

" I know how it is, to have all this responsibility on your shoulders. To do what's expected of you. I know it's hard." Aragon said. " Am going to be honest with you, I see you like the little sister that I have never had. This is why I don't want you to put you in any danger."

I looked up at him, he looked so sincere. " Thank you so much Aragorn. It really means a lot to me." I got up and hugged him.

" Any danger that you will face I'll be there with you. That is my promise." He said let me go just a little to see my face.

" Thank you. I guess this means that I am the Child of the Light." I said letting go of Aragorn and looking at Elrond and Gandalf. " Where do we go from here?" I yipped away the tears.

" We have called a council meeting. It would be best if you attend it. The meeting will take place in a couple of days." Elrond said

" Okay, that's fine."

" Are you sure you are alright?" asked Aragorn.

" Yes am alright." Suddenly we heard footsteps and grunts outside the doors. " What the hell is going out there?"

" Milady?" Elrond said horrified.

" What? Oh you mean my chose of language. Sorry about that." The noise got louder and the doors where shaking. The doors opened and an elf's head popped into the room.

" My lord's and lady, there are 4 little hobbits who are trying to come in. They wish to speak with t the lady!" He was struggling from not falling into the room. Then I hear Pippin yelling.

" What do you mean by little? We may be hobbits but we are not so little. Now let us in. We want to talk to Aremi!"

" What should I tell them?" The poor elf looked so distraught.

I looked towards Aragorn who was smiling like crazy. Gandalf was as well but Elrond down right confused.

" Can they come in? I haven't talked to them in the longest time. Please please. I must talk to them." I pleaded to Aragorn.

" We hear her. Let us in. Come on hobbits push!" Pippin screamed.

" I mean not to rush you milord but what should I tell them." The elf yelled.

" You may let them in." Aragorn said. As soon as Aragorn said it we heard a loud "Push!" and all the hobbits spilled in the room. All hobbits landed on the poor elf.

The first person to get up was Pippin.

" Aremi, you are alright!" Pippin ran up to me and hugged me.

" Of course am alright." I said laughing. I could see the others running towards me.

" Aremi!" They all hugged me at the same time that I was starting to loose air.

" You guys I cant breath."

" Oh sorry, we just happy that you are alright. I went into your room and you weren't there. I panicked and I told the others. We went looking for you when we ran into Arwen and she old us that you were here. You had woken up!" Pippin said with a huge smile on his face.

" What do you think, that you could get rid of me that easly? Well Pippin I'll be sticking around much longer." I hugged all the hobbits.

" We are happy that you are going to stay much longer." Said Frodo.

" Frodo do not start." Merry warned.

" Start what?" I asked.

" It was supposed to me who was going to be stabbed. Not you Aremi, It was supposed to me. It was my fault." Frodo said looking at the ground.

" Frodo look at me." I got his face and made him face me. " Did you stab me? No you didn't. It was that thing that did the stabbing not you. Am grateful that it was me who got stabbed and not you. I wouldn't want you to do through the pain I went through. I wouldn't want anyone I care about to be in pain. I would rather have it. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Okay?"

" Okay."

" Now, how about we eat. I don't know about you but am hungry." Suddenly everyone faces lit up.

2 hours later we were outside running around.

" How did you hobbits ever manage to find this place?" I asked

" We were running from Aragorn because we had broken a statue and we ran into this place." Merry said proudly.

" Well it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen." There was a river and bridge going over the water. There was grass every where and it was surrounded by flowers and plants. In the middle of the field there was 2 beautiful trees. And there was something that I loved the most. There was a waterfall with a rainbow. The waterfall alone seemed to glow. In fact the whole place seem to glow.

" Hobbits I think I just found my sanctuary."

DAY LATER

" Lady Aremi, where are you going? You haven't even finished your lunch!" yelled Gandalf.

" Am going to the garden!" I said over my shoulder. Who knew a day could change so much. I have spent long hours in a garden that I have fallen only recently. I have spoken to Gandalf and I see him like second grandpa. He is pretty cool for an old person.

" Young lady come back here and finish your lunch!" Gandalf yelled.

" Okay okay." I grabbed the remain of the food which was an apple. " You know Gandalf its only an apple." I took a bite out of it.

" But food none the less, my dear girl. You need nutrition."

" Right am off. I'll be in the garden if you need me." I walked away.

" I swear that girl has way too much energy for my liking." Gandalf said to Aragorn.

" I heard that Gandalf. Am not deaf you know!" I said still walking.

" And too good of a hearing." Aragon just smiled. Gandalf hid a grin.

I have already memorized where the garden was. I was told today that the elfs and the dwards and the men from Gondor where coming today. Am nervous as hell. Am going to be meeting the rest of the fellowship. I guess I should say the future fellowship. Am nervous of seeing Boromir more than anyone. I mean I would thought I would be more nervous meeting Legolas since I have a little crush one him. I mean I have posters of him hanging of room walls. But anyway back to Boromir the reason am so nervous to see him the most is because he gets killed. I remember the many times he gets killed in the movies. Am not so sure how am going to look at him knowing that he will die. Knowing that I could stop it.

This is so hard I don't know what to do. Maybe I should read to take my mind off of it. I have been in the library they have so many books, its amazing. I love books so much. My public library card back home is so worn out from using it so much.

I sat down the green grass. But right now I don't feel like reading. I just want to relax. For once I just want to do that. I play by favorite songs in my head. I haven't used my CD player since I don't want to waste so many batteries, right now.

One of the songs I sing out is Shadow from Ashlee Simpon

Before I know it am singing all the songs I could think of and I get up and start spinning around with my hands in the air. For once being carefree.

_I won't talk, I wont breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong to me_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think that I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I am attached to you_

_I'm weak its true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that is true_

_So I will not hide, its time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my like I've waited, this is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_Its true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

I broke down and cried. Let everything I felt out. I need to cry. I would be strong again.

Little did Aremi know was that there was an elf watching her.


	9. Her story

**Thank you so much for you views! I think I have made it pretty clear that I love hearing from you. Though my mom isn't too happy with me when I show her my reviews and wont let her read my story! I can't blame her but hey what can I say, am not ready to share my work with my family just yet. I hope I would though. Anyway thanks again for your reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it just like the other chapters to please ya'll. I don't own anything, so please no lawsuit. On with the story. Lights! Camera! Action!!!!!!!!!**

Aremi still sat on the grass. She watched as the birds passed by. She would remember of her family and the family she now has in Middle Earth. Her beautiful was stained with tears. She is now falling in love with Middle Earth by the minute. That's what broke her. She didn't want to fall in love with it, with the people.

She just wanted to go home and be happy and pretend like any of this had ever happened. But you couldn't, she was stuck here until the end. We was in love with this place. If she lived to the end she knew she would miss the people and the place terribly. She didn't want to add more pain to her already broken heart.

Sure Aremi plays around with everyone. She laughs, makes jokes, and smiles ever day but that's not all of her. She has secrets. Ones that she wishes never to talk about. But everyday she thinks of them.

People back home may think that her life is perfect because she seems so happy all the time and she seems to get everything she wants. For years she hides from the truth.

Her mother was only a teenager when she gave birth to Aremi. Her mother always seemed to be in a bad mood and would take it out on Aremi when she was only a child. Her mother would beat her. Aremi's cries were heard by her mother but she would never stop. It was until her mother finished beating her that she would break down and cry and ask Aremi for forgiveness. Aremi always for gave her mother. But in the back of Aremi's mind she knew that there would always be a next time.

Every week Aremi would have new bruises in her body. Aremi sometimes would think that her mother was trying to write her name in her body since the bruises her big and looked like letters, if you looked closely.

Her father never laid a hand on Aremi. Her father never even screamed at her. When Aremi turned 8 years old things went to hell. Her parents got divorced. Her father would always defend Aremi when her mother was beating her. But there was something else. Although her father never hit her that doesn't mean he never hurt his mother. Aremi would watch as her father beat her mother. Her mother would try to defend herself but she always failed. She would cry for hours in her bed praying to god to stop the pain. When the day came that her parents were getting a divorced Aremi was terrified. She always saw her father as her protect her. He protected her from her mother when she was mad. Happy because he wouldn't beat her mother up as well. Where there Aremi's mother beat her, she still loved her mother with all her heart.

Years passed she was now 12 years old. Her mother would still beat her but not as often and as bad when she was younger. Her mother seemed to be better as well. She no longer seemed so distraught because of Aremi's father. One day Aremi's mother wasn't home when Aremi got from school. She was little scared but it didn't bother her as much. Her mother finally called and said she would be a little late. It was 9 o'clock and her mother still hadn't come home. Aremi was scared in being in a house all by herself.

She called her aunt. That went even deep into hell. Her aunt was furious that Aremi's mother had left her alone. They were about to leave when Aremi's mother enters and all hell breaks loose. Her aunt and mother start fighting and next thing you know they are fist fighting.

Fast forward a year. Aremi is having problems with her father and her mother once more. Her mother no longer hurts her.

Fast forward 2 years. Aremi and her mother are like best friends. But there is a problem. Aremi cant let go of the past. Who wouldn't really? Her parents still fight. They always put her in the middle of their fights They make her choose between them two. They have never asked her to choose but its what Aremi feels like there doing.

If that wasn't enough. New problems are stirring with her father. Her father tells Aremi things about Aremi's mother that you wouldn't believe. Aremi's mother tells Aremi stories about her father as well. Aremi doesn't know who to believe.

" Hate feeling like this. I feel like am going crazy and there is no one to help me" I said yipping snot from my nose.

I got up and headed for my room. I stopped when I remembered something.

" Oh crap I left the book in the garden. Elrond is going to kill me if I don't return him his book." I ran quickly to the garden. I hadn't even realized that it was getting dark.

"Great how am I going to find that book in the dark?" Okay I wasn't that dark but you get the idea. I got on my hands and knees and started to feel around in the dark.

" Come on book. Where are you?" Suddenly I felt it.

" Gotcha!" I pulled the book towards me. But the book didn't feel like a book anymore it felt more like a foot.

" What in the world? What's wrong with you lass?!" A loud deep voice screamed at me. I looked towards the figure and it was none other than Gimli.

" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall. Its just that I was looking for my book." I said trying to lift him to his feet.

" I don't need your help! I can stand up by myself you know!" He growled at me.

" Fine I was just trying to help. You don't have to be mean about it." I stepped back from him.

" Well I could just do fine without you. Your lucky that I didn't kill." He finally manage to stand up.

" You know you don't have to be such a ass!" I stepped forward.

" I will if I want you" He stepped forward as well.

" Fine have it your way. I would hit you if you stud a little bit higher." I said turning my away.

" You better take that back!" He said trying to catch up to me.

" No!"

" What's the meaning of this?!" I turned around and there stud Gandalf. He had a pipe in his hand.

" This young lass, is being extremely rude to me." Gimli pointed at me.

" This coming from the one who was knocked off his feet from a girl."

" Don't make me get my ax." Gimli glared at me.

" I have an idea, why don't you get you ax and shove up your"

" Stop! Stop you childish quarrel. Your acting like children."

" Some more than others." Gimli said glancing at me.

" Well at least am not a size of a child." I glared at him.

" What's going on?" Aragorn had appeared out of no where.

" They don't really like each other." Gandalf answered.

" Well at least I don't have a mind of a child!" Gimli answered back at me.

" Oh you mother." Aragon put his hand over my mouth and pushed me into the house. He put his hand down once we were near Gandalf and Gimli.

" What has come over you, Milady?"

" Nothing has come over me. He just pissed me off."

" Please Milady I ask you once again not to use that kind of language."

" But what about him. He was the one that started it."

" We will deal with him tomorrow. In the mean time I would like to talk about our new guest that have arrived hours ago."

" Oh what about them. I had completely forgot that they would be arriving today. Sorry."

" Its alright. I wanted to introduce you a close friend of mine. His name is Legolas." Aragon said ushering me into a room but we were stopped by Pippin.

" Were the bloody hell have you been?"

" Merry don't talk to her like that." Aragorn said eyeing Pippin.

" Oh sorry about that. But we have heard a rumor that you were fighting with a dwarf." Pippin said with a smile in his face.

" News sure travels fast." I looked at Aragorn.

" So its true?"

" Yeah it is."

" You have to come and tells us all about. Merry, Frodo , Sam and me have been searching for you." Pippin said pulling me by the hand.

" Sorry, Aragon , I guess another time." I said other my shoulder. That's when I saw someone with blonde hair come out from the room but I didn't get a good look.

" Come on Aremi. You are walking too slow." Pippin said pulling me even more.

" Okay okay, moving."


	10. Meeting an Alis

**On my god! Thank you so much for the reviews. I will admit that there was one review that made me feel like crap. But it won't bring me down. I hope you keep coming back and reading more of my story. As you all know now I don't own anything. I really means a lot that you read my stories so once again THANX. Enjoy the new chappy!**

" Why is it so hot in here?" I moved around my bed. Its been 2 hours since I went to bed. I just cant seem to fall asleep. I've tried everything. I've tried counting sheep and pretending am going up an escalator but it wont work!

" Aw I need to sleep. I cant go to the council with black circles under around me eyes." Yup that's correct the council meeting tomorrow. " Like me being nervous isn't a problem. I just have to add another one." I got off the bed and looked for my shoes. " If I cant fall asleep might as well go for a walk in the garden."

I've been thinking a lot about home. Maybe its not so bad that am not going home anytime soon. Sure I love my family and I miss them like hell but I need a break from everything. I need a break from all the drama over there. I know that I will have more drama over here and everything but it's different. All I seem to do back home is cry over my problems. I try to fix them but I never succeed.

I should stop thinking about home and start thinking about the new one. I think it's pretty obvious that I will be joining the fellowship. I thought I wouldn't have a problem getting along with anyone from the fellowship but apparently I was wrong. Gimli is such a prick. I don't know how on earth am I going to stand him for so long. Wait, how long did it take to destroy the ring? It was 1,2,3,4 it was 13 months! Oh my god I cant believe I will be staying here for so long.

I got to the garden and laid on the grass. I couldn't lay easy since I had a nightdress on. The garden wasn't dark at all. The moon and the stars were lighting the whole place. The river showed the reflection of the moon. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. There was a time when there wasn't a chance in hell that I would wear a nightdress. But when they brought me the nightdress it looked so soft and comfortable. It was an ugly night dress but comfy none the less. There is so many dresses that I wouldn't dare to put on. For example Jennifer Lopez famous green dress that she wore to MTV's Music Video Awards. But it did look good on her. I looked up the stars. I connected some of them. They were hearts and boats and ….

Aww who the hell is shacking me? I opened my eyes but light started to hurt them so I closed them.

"Milady, you must wake up." A woman's voice said to me while shaking the hell out of me. I opened my eyes once more and there was a kneeling elf. Great more servants. I didn't know there were servants that were elf's. I know, in know, I should have known but I just never really thought of them. Yesterday when I was exploring around they kept asking me if I was lost and if I needed something. Am not used to people waiting on me. It creeps me out when people wait on me. They make me feel like there slaves or something. So I just don't make them do anything for me. But this servant kept shaking me.

I got up just to please her and so she would stop shaking me.

" Why am I outside?" I scratched my head in confusion.

" I do not know, Milady. I was going on about when I saw you hear asleep." Now everything was coming back to me.

" Oh now I remember. Did I scare you?"

" Just a bit. I thought you were dead. Then I saw you breathing." I smiled at her. She seemed a bit nervous like she wanted to say more.

" Is it true?" she asked.

" About what?"

" Are you the Child of the Light."

" Where did you hear that?" I asked getting worried.

" I didn't hear it from anyone. All elves know about the prophecy. I saw your necklace. Is it really you." She had hope in her eyes. Like she was waiting for the prophecy to come true.

" That's what people keep saying. Yes am her." Once I said it, it was like it seemed to sink in even more. I clutched my necklace for support. The elf kept staring at me like she couldn't believe it.

" I was hoping you would come. I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet you. It's a honor to finally meet you, Milady." She grabbed my hand. I don't want anyone am some kind of god. I haven't even done anything. Am just like everyone else. But I didn't want to tell the elf girl that.

" Can I ask you for something?"

" Yes, whatever you wish." She looked so happy. This is getting a little creepy.

" Would you keep this a secret? I do not wish for others to know."

" Yes as you wish, Milady." Oh my god she is kneeling. What the hell.

" Please get up." I said grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her.

" As you wish, Milady."

" May you stop calling me Milady. You could just call me Aremi."

" I do not deserve such honor to call you by your real name."

" What? Yes you do. Whats your name?"

" My name is Alis."

" Well Alis it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you happen to know what time it is?" Poor thing she looked so happy that I just said her name. It's a pretty name actually.

" I do not but we could go check in the great hall."

" Um okay." She started walking ahead. Wow she is a fast walker. I looked down at my necklace an tucked it in under my nightdress. I don't want any other elf's knowing who I am. I am just getting used to it myself.

" Milady, wouldn't it be a better idea that you got changed?"

" Oh yeah. I don't want anyone looking at me with my PJ's" I laughed.

" Excuse me?" Alis looked so confused.

" Nothing." I said walking in the direction of my room fallowed by Alis.

We finally got to my room. " Do you want to come in Alis?" Knowing she wouldn't let me alone anyway. She looks like a nice girl. She looks around me age. It would be great to be around some one who isn't older than me.

" It would be a great honor but I don't know if I should."

" Just come in Alis."

" Alright." I headed for my clothes that were again washed.

" Milady, may I say something?"

" Of course."

" Do you think that it's a great idea wearing your kinds of clothes to the meeting." Alis said looking down the floor.

" What are you talking about the meeting isn't today. Oh my gosh it is today. I totally forgot." I said running around the room.

" I didn't mean to upset you, Milady."

I stopped running and faced Alis. " Alis you didn't upset me. And please just call me Aremi. Stop calling me Milady it makes me uncomfortable. But back in what we were talking about. What should I wear to the meeting?"

" It would be presentable if you were a dress." She walked to me closet and looked through the things that were there. She took out a light blue dress that looked just like my size. Around the waist was a design with rhinestones. The design was of flowers and plants. The collar was also incrusted with white rhinestones. The sleeves have a hint of them as well. The dress was magical.

" Don't you think it's a little bit too much for just a meeting?" I asked Alis.

" I do not think so, Milady." I gave her look. " I meant to say Aremi. It's a beautiful dress I think it should be warned by someone just as beautiful."

" Thank you Alis. You are so kind. I been meaning to ask you. How old are you?"

" Am 424 years old."

" Am here I thought you were my age." I laughed

" How old are you?"

" Much younger that you. Am 15 years old."

" Your so young. I would thought the Child of the Light would be much older."

" Oh well. I think I'll get changed then." I went into the bathroom and changed. I soon came out and went straight to the mirror. The dress fit just right. The dress raveled a hint of my shoulders. The dress hugged just al the right places of my body. The dressed ended just a little past my ankles. The dress was perfect.

" May I style your hair Aremi?" Alis said

" That would be great." I sat on the chair that was close the dresser.

Alis started coming my hair. My hair has always been wavy. That's one of the reasons I don't really style my hair. Its hard. My brown hair always had a hint of blonde in it. I didn't have streaks or anything like that. It the sun you could see some blonde hair mixed with my brown hair. I've always loved the color of my hair. It was different from everyone else. Before I knew it Alis was finished with my hair. She had gotten strands from the edge of my head and pulled the back and tied the together. My hair wasn't pulled back or anything like that. My hair looked good my hair fell on my shoulders like it always has. But my face seem to stand out more.

" Thank Alis its so beautiful." I pulled her into a hug. She seemed so surprise when I did it. " Come on lets get something to eat. I took a quick once over in the mirror and realized my necklace showing. I quickly tucked it in under my color I didn't want anyone seeing it and finding out about me.

We walked out of the room but not even 5 steps did we take when Pippin appeared out of no where.

" What happened to you?" He said looking me up and down.

" You don't like it?" I said worried.

" No you look good. Its just I've never seen you in a dress." Pippin said still looking me up and down.

" Would you stop it, pervert."

" Oh right sorry." He finally looked away.

" Lets get some breakfast." I said to Alis.

" Your too late. Breakfast is over." Pippin said rubbing his stomach.

" Let me guess you ate every thing." I smiled at him.

" It wasn't only me who ate you know."

" If you want I could see what I can get you from the kitchen." Alis said.

" Its okay Alis I wasn't that hungry anyway."

" I forgot why I was coming to find you, Aremi." Pippin said.

" You always forget everything. I thing you have short term memory loss."

" I do not." He scratched his head. " Oh now I remember Aragorn said something about being late or what not." Pippin said proudly.

" Oh my god am going to be late." I started running. " Bye you two!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was running straight to Elronds study maybe if am lucky Aragorn will be there. As I got there I tried opening the doors but they were locked.

" Shit."

" Knowing your language by know I knew it was you." Aragon stepped out from one of the rooms.

" There you are. Am I late for the meeting?"

" Not at all you early in fact." Aragorn had the same look Pippin had.

" Say what you want about the dress already."

" I was just going to say that you beautiful, Milady" Aragorn said

" Oh, well thank you." Aragon stuck out his arm for me to take.

" Your welcome, Milady." We started walking to what seem like another garden.

" How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Aremi. Drop the who Milady thing" I said smiling.

" You know every well that I cant. There is no use of you telling me to drop it because I will not." Aragorn said with a grin.

" You just love to tease me."

" Yes I do." Aragorn laughed.

" And by the way, you clean up good."

" Thank you, Milady."

" You know just because of that am going to call you Bubblie from now on." We know arrive at our destination. I let go of Aragorn and walked to Frodo and Gandalf. Everyone still hadn't taken their seats.

" Hey guys." They turned around and both looked shocked and kept looking at me up and down. " Why do guys keep doing that?"

" We are sorry, my dear. You just looked very different from what you usually wear."

" Yeah what Gandalf said." Frodo said still looking at me up and down.

" Frodo." I smacked him on the head.

" Ow what was that for?"

" For staring. Its just a dress."

" Pay no more attention to anyone else that looks at you like Frodo just did." Gandalf said.

" Oh okay. I have a question for ya where am I going to sit?" I asked Gandalf.

" May you please sit next to me Aremi. I don't want to sit alone."

" You not sitting alone you're sitting next to me." Gandalf said.

" Okay but you will you sit with us? I could use all the support I need."

" Sure."

" May you all take you seats!" Said Elrond.

Let the show begin.


	11. The Council of Elrond

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Thank you for your advice and comments I really appreciate it. So keep em coming. As you all know I don't own anything. So enjoy**

As Elrond asked us to take our seats I looked at everyone that was there. The first one that I recognize was Legolas. He looked so gorgeous just sitting there. He looked so much bigger than he did in the movie. He seemed buff and taller although he was only just sitting down. He looked so yummy. My god I sound like a pervert. Stop it Aremi! Control yourself! I feel like such a pepping Tom. Am not a pervert I just liked the way he looks. Okay I have to stop staring at him.

I looked away that's when I saw Gimli glaring at me. Doesn't he know it's rude to stare. Er right I was staring too but not at him! Like Legolas, Gimli was surround by his own kind. I looked towards the other people and there was Boromir. I could feel my breathing getting a bit heavy. As soon as I saw Boromir I saw how he died in the hands of Aragorn. But I cant think of that right now. I have to pay attention to the meeting.

" Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands up the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one boom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked towards me. I smiled at him and gave him a nod. He smiled a little and walked to the table and placed the Ring there. He quickly walked back to his seat. I smiled at him. I turned my head to Legolas direction feeling someone was watching me. Legolas was looking straight at me. I turned my head away from his gaze and looked back at the council.

" It is gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir stands up. " Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward Of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against it!"

" You can not wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said.

" And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

" What an ass." I whispered.

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." Legolas gets up.

" Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

" And the heir to the throne of Gondor."

Damn, I think everyone needs a time out. Especially Boromir. I wonder if Sam is listing to this. Dumb question of course he is listing. Merry and Pippin and probably listening too. I cant be believe this is a secret council meeting. Its seems that everyone knew about it. I wonder which pillar is Sam hiding behind. There are two choices the left or the right. I think it's the right, oh I was right I just saw his little head popping out.

I should start paying attention to this meeting already. Okay am going to focused.

" Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted.

Wow this thing sure went fast. I didn't even get to see Gimli fall on his ass. Life is so unfair.

" And I suppose you're the one to do it?!"

" And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron gets back what's his?"

" I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Oh shit. Everyone got up as soon as Gimli finished his sentence. Everyone was shouting at each other. Gandalf is trying to calm everyone down but it's not working. I looked towards Frodo and I know that the Ring is talking to him. His eyes seem to change. Frodo regains composure and stands up.

" I will take it! I will take it!" No one hears Frodo.

" Hey! Everyone be quiet!" Everyone stops shouting as soon as I shout. They all turn towards me, which am standing behind Frodo.

" I will take the Ring to Mordor…Though – though I do not know the way."

Everyone was quiet until Gandalf broke the silence.

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He goes to Frodo and puts his hand on his shoulder and walks behind him.

Aragorn gets up from his seat and goes kneels in front of Frodo. " If by life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn stands beside me. I looked at Gandalf and winks at me and Elrond. Wonder was that's all about.

" And you have my bow" Legolas stands next to Frodo.

" And my ax" He stands next to Legolas.

Slowly Boromir walks up to Frodo. " You carry the fate of us, little one." Damn no pressure. I put my hand on Frodo's shoulder to reassure him that am with him.

" Here!" Sam runs beside Frodo. "Mr Frodo's not going any where without me.

" No, need its hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."

" Oi! We're coming too." Merry and Pippin runs towards us. " You'll send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry says.

" Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin added.

At that moment Elrond looked at me. Does he expect me to say something? I don't know what to say. Am not so good with speeches and stuff like that. My report card for English could tell you that. But I guess I could say something as well. I stepped forward and kneeled in front of Frodo.

" I will promise to try to be with you in every step you take. You will not be alone in this." I leaned in a kissed in the forehead and walked next Gimli. Everyone looked so shocked except Gandalf, Aragorn, and Elrond.

" Ten companions. So be it! You will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced.

" Great. Where are we going?" Pippin said. It took all my will power not to laugh at that moment.


	12. Fighting for a spot

Hey everyone, sorry for not posting a new chapter in a few days. I've been a little blue about some bad reviews I got for this story. You see I want to become a writer and I am doing this story for fun and practice. I got bad reviews and I kind of questioned if I could actually be a writer, if I will be good enough. After a pep talk with my mom she taught me that not everyone will like my work but that doesn't me that I have to stop writing and I could still do a better job. So you guys I just want to say thank you again for taking the time to read my story I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. So I hope that you like this new chapter and as you all know I don't own anything. So enjoy and please review!

As soon as Elrond announced that the meeting had concluded everyone went their own separate way but a few stayed behind. Legolas was one of them. Part of the fellowship where still there but I knew there was going to be some conflicts in me going with the fellowship. I could feel Legolas was behind me talking to Gandalf but I wasn't paying to much attention in what they were talking about. Just the feeling of Legolas being close was giving me goose bumps. No guy has ever given me goose bumps before, even if I have a crush on them.

Before I knew it Legolas had walked towards Elrond and asked him if they could speak in a private. Wonder what he wants to talk about. Maybe I should fallow them and find out. I totally love my ability to hear everything. I've cheated on many test with my hearing. My very brainy friend, who always sat next to me in math class would whisper the answers under her breath and I would be able to hear, loud and clear. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten an A on my math final. I have freakishly good hearing. If I was born in Middle Earth I would totally be a elf.

Wait, Legolas and Elrond would probably hear me snooping around. I guess spying on them is out. As Elrond and Legolas were leaving Legolas turned around and looked right at me. Did he here me thinking or something? Okay stupid question. Why is he looking at me like that. I feel exposed when he just looks at me like that. I mean I've had guys look at me before but Legolas is different. His gace makes me feel so… I was snapped out of me thought by Pippin.

" Are you really coming with us?" Pippin asked. I looked back in the direction of Legolas was but he wasn't there anymore. I let of a frustrating sign and quickly turned to Pippin and smiled remembering he was there.

" Yes, yes I am."

" You wont last even an hour before you start crying to come back home." Gimli said, who unfortunately didn't leave like some of the others.

" Well, we will have to wait and see what happens, now wont we." I glared at the dwarf and turned towards Aragorn. " Aragorn, can I talk to you?"

" Of course." We soon left the others and went somewhere more private.

" Okay, I don't want to eat around the bush so am just going to ask you straight forward." I paused and took a deep breath. " I need you, to teach me how to fight."

" I was actually going to ask you if you wouldn't mind if a taught you how to fight." Aragorn said. I gave a sign of relief.

" Really? That is so great. I wasn't so sure if you would like to teach me."

" Of course I would mind teaching you. You need to know what to do if you are attacked. I don't think that anyone would like to see you get hurt."

" That's not the only reason I want to learn how to fight, Aragon. I want to be able to fight, to help anyone out with they need it. I don't want to be helpless. This is a big deal to me. I don't want anyone feeling like am burden because I wouldn't be able to fight and have to looked after." I looked at Aragon straight in the eye. " Do you understand what am trying to say?"

" Yes, I do. You don't have to worry about being a burden, Lady Aremi." Aragon said but the he got smiled. Wow that smile is kind of creepy looking. " Your training will start early tomorrow at 5 o'clock." Oh my god is he kidding.

" Aragorn, the sun isn't even up at that hour!"

" That does not mean you can't be up at 5 o'clock, now is it. You must understand, Milady, your training will be long and hard, it is not for my pleasure of seeing you being tortured by me." Pfft I find that hard to believe. " But it would only prepare you for what's to come. I want you to be prepared. You must be prepared. I will try to teach you everything I can. But in 2 conditions." I knew there was a catch.

" What to conditions?"

" One you must listen to everything I tell you, and you must obey."

" Everything?" I don't think I like this.

" Yes, everything. Two you must try to get along with Gimli."

" What? But he starts all of our fights. Its not my fault that he is such a pigged head egoistic moron …" I was silence by a glare from Aragorn. " Fine. I will try to get along with Gimli but I wont make any promises. As for listing to everything you say, its okay."

" Glad to hear it , Milady" I punched Aragorn in the arm.

" What was that for?" Aragorn grabbed his shoulder.

" That was for calling me Milady, again and for making try to get along with Gimli." I smiled innocently at him.

" Well, at least now I know that you are strong." He rubbed his shoulder.

" You thought I was weak?" I glared at him. He didn't have time to answer because I heard footsteps approaching. " Someone is coming." In a matter if seconds Alis appeared.

" Hi Alis." I waved at her.

" Hello" Alis bowed.

" Alis please don't bow. I would like you to meet a friend of mine." I reached out for Aragorn. " This is Aragorn." I pointed at him. " Aragorn this is my new friend, Alis."

" Hello Milady." Aragon bowed a little. I guess Middle Earth is a lot with the bowing.

" Hello Milord." Alis bowed again. " The reason I came here was because Lord Elrond wishes to speak to the both of you in his study."

I turned to Aragon. " What do you think he what's?"

" Milady that's impolite." Aragon said.

" Fine whatever. Lets go then." We were soon of to Elrond's study. In a matter of 2 minutes we were in front of Elrond's study doors. Alis knocked at stepped in. I could here her say that we were here already. Then she came out.

" They are expecting you." Just like that she left. What did she mean by 'they'?

Aragon was the first to enter then it was me. Elrond wasn't the only one in the study. Legolas was there as well. I tried to ignore his presences and try and focus at Elrond only.

" You wanted to speak with us?" I tried to grab my necklace but all I grabbed was the fabric of my dress. For a minute I thought I lost my necklace but then I remember is was tucked it. I didn't want to take it out because Legolas might see it and find out of who I am. So I just settled for grabbing the fabric of my dress.

" Yes, there are some who feel that you shouldn't join the fellowship." Elrond walked up in front of his desk. Legolas was in front of the desk as well.

" Oh, why is that?" I asked coolly.

" They believe if you go in this quest you would be in much danger." Elrond eyed Legolas.

" That's ridicules of course I would be in danger but that doesn't mean am no more different from them. They as well be in danger." I cant believe this crap. Its so obvious why they don't want me to go.

" I agree with you completely." Elrond said.

" Who said that they didn't want me to go?"

" I did." Legolas stepped forward. He looked so calm and collected. " I do not wish for you to go. There are others that feel the same way." He looked straight into my eyes. For the first time I wasn't going to be lost in those eyes. I need to think right. Oh okay just look at them a little but not so much.

" Why don't you want me to go?" I asked him

" I fear that you would get hurt." My heart just gave back flip. He was still looking at me. Damn couldn't he look at the floor when he spoke to me.

" It's the same reason with the whole fellowship. Everyone runs the risk of getting hurt. What makes me any different?" I got the courage to look at his eyes for a moment. " I think the only reason you don't want to go is because am a woman."

" Its is not all because you're a woman." Legolas defended himself.

" Fine what's the other reasons." Am getting more mad by the second.

" I wish no to name them." Legolas finally stopped looking at me and looked at a deferent direction. This is bullshit.

" No there is no other reasons its pretty clear to me, that you and others don't want me to come along because I don't have a penis!" That earned some gasps.

" Milady, please come along." Aragorn tried to drag me out of the room.

" Aragon please we need to finish this." Aragorn let me go. " Lady Aremi please choose you word carefully." Everyone looked so uncomfortable.

" Okay sorry but that's how I feel." I looked at Legolas who looked totally shocked at what I had just said.

" Milady, I did not call for you come here and start a quarrel. The reason I called for you is to show him the real reason that you must go. I've notice that you are hiding it." Elrond pointed at his own collar.

" But why do I have to show them, its just not fair that they.." Aragorn interrupted me.

" Aremi you must show them, it's the only way." Aragorn was upset with me. I think its pretty obvious because he never just calls me by my name.

" Fine." I took out my necklace and walked up to Legolas. " This is the reason why I must go." I held up my necklace for him to see.

He seemed so shocked to see the necklace. But he quickly turned to look at me. I didn't realize how close I had gotten to him until now. He was taller than me, my head only reached up to his nose.

Legolas was looking at. He seemed to be confused but delighted to see me. I could see his eyes looking back at me. It looked like he was taking me all in, like he wanted to remember me or something. He lifted his hand to touch me face but I back away.

" I believe everything is settled then." Elrond said. I was still looking back at Legolas and he was doing the same. He looked a little hurt that I had pulled away but I didn't want him to touch me. It was a lot of feelings that went through me when he looked at me. I didn't know how many feelings he would bring me when he touched me.

I finally had the courage to turn away from his gaze. I turned towards Aragorn and Elrond.

" I think I will go now." As soon as I said that I walked as fast as I could out of the room.

I was walking down the hall in the direction of my room when I heard soft running footsteps behind me.

" Milady!" I knew right away that wasn't Aragorn. That voice was softer than Aragorn's. I turned around and came face to face with Legolas.


	13. Talking to a prince

**OH MY GOD! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! As soon as I finished reading all my reviews I got on writing a new chapter. You are the ones that make me want to write. daydreamer8301 thank you for giving me such good advice I really appreciate your comments in my work. So enjoy the new chapter and please review! Oh almost forgot, I don't own anything.**

Holy crap. Its Legolas, what should I do? Should I pretend that I didn't hear him or something? I don't want to talk to him. Actually that's a lie, I do want to talk to him but I feel so uneasy around him. I cant decide if it's a good uneasy or a bad uneasy. Aw am getting confused and Legolas is just staring at me, again. Why the hell does he always do that? Doesn't he know that my heart makes a flip-flop thingy whenever he does that? I don't want to feel this way.

" Milady, I want to apologias about my behavior. I shouldn't have tried to touch you. It's was wrong of me." Legolas looked down at the floor. Oh okay now what do I do? Damn why am I so nervous.

" You don't have to apologias it's already forgotten." That was easy. Okay now just turn around and leave. " Good bye."

" Wait, may I speak with you?" He blocked my path.

" Um yeah sure."

" Wonderful, would you like to go on a walk in the garden?" Legolas asked hopefully.

" Yeah okay." I smiled at him. We headed for my favorite garden. Wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. We haven't said a word to each other and we are almost at the garden that I happen to name Sanctuary.

It was until we got there that I decided to speak.

" Why did you want to talk to me?" I grabbed my necklace. He looked down at my necklace and quickly looked up.

" I wanted to get to know you." Legolas said.

" Why?" Why would someone like him want to get to know me?

" I've heard great things about you."

" What stories? From whom?" I've only been here for a short while and there are stories about me already. At school it usually takes longer.

" I've heard much about you from Aragorn." Legolas smiled.

" Really? What did he say?"

Right then Legolas laughed but he still answered my question.

" He told me everything from the moment he met you until now. He said that you are a unique girl. He has never come across someone quite like you." He smiled.

" Wow, that pretty cool of him." We started walking again.

" Aragorn mentioned as well that you have odd grammar as well." Legolas chuckled.

" Well I have no clue what Aragon is talking about." I grinned. We were walking up the river bridge.

" Is it true that it was you started the water fight?" Legolas stopped walking once we were on top of the river bridge.

" He told you that it was my fault?" I was shocked.

" Yes" Legolas smiled.

" Well, it was not my fault at all. Merry was the one who threw a whole bucket of water at me. It happen to be a very cold bucket of water. He accused me of eating his food when in truth it was Pippin who ate his food." I smiled at the memory.

" It seems that you get along with the hobbits." Legolas turned to look at me. For the first time I notice that I was no longer nervous or uneasy around Legolas. He made me feel welcome. He was making me feel a little like home, which is weird because he is nothing like home.

" Yeah I do. I love those hobbits. Aragorn and the four hobbits helped me when they didn't need to. I love them for it."

" Am glad they helped you."

" I am to." We both looked at each other. We were both very close to each other.

" Would you sing for me Milady?" Legolas asked out of the blue.

" What?"

" Would you sing for me?" He asked again. I took a step back.

" How do you even know if I can sing?"

Legolas suddenly looked a little uneasy.

" Legolas, how do you know?" I asked

" I just assumed that you could sing. You look like the type of girl that knows how to sing." He said nervously. Why am I not liking this feeling? I know he was lying about something.

" Legolas, the truth please." He looked at me a moment then spoke.

" The day I arrived in Rivendell I came into this same garden. That's the first time I saw you." Oh my god he saw me that day when I was in my weakest state. " I saw you dancing by yourself and singing. I remember you singed and danced like an angel." He took a step towards me but I stepped back as well. His smile disappeared. " I was about to come from the bushes and introduce myself but that's when you fell and cried." He looked said at the memory. " I was about to run and help you when I realized that you were not physically hurt but emotionally. I hid behind bushes until you fell asleep."

I can't believe this crap.

" Let me get his straight. You watched me as I was singing and dancing. You watched me break down and cry while you hid behind bushes. And through out that time it never accrue to you that, that was a private moment?" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe that he was watching me while I broke down and cried. That was fucking private.

" Am sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Legolas stepped towards me.

" Well, now you have. Why didn't you leave when you saw me cry. You should have left. Don't you know that it's rude to spy on people?"

" Am sorry. I just couldn't had left you there by your lonesome."

" How do you know that's not what I wanted?" I glared at him.

" You were in pain. I couldn't leave you."

" I was not in pain. I was just having a bad day." I lied.

" You were in pain. A person that has a bad day doesn't cry the way you did." Legolas glared at me.

" Okay first of all, stop glaring at me am the one that's suppose to be mad not you. Second I was having a bad day. Third I was not in any kind of pain." I looked every where but at him. Something told me that if I looked at him I would cave in.

" If that is true why wont you look at me in the eye?" He stepped closer.

" Because I don't want to. I am at liberty to do what I want and what I don't want!" I took another step back.

" Please look me in the eye and tell me that you were only having I bad day. Because every part of me is telling me that you are lying." He stepped every close to me. He crunched down a little so we would be at eye level.

Okay I could lie to him. I've lied to everyone before. What could make him any different? He is just another person that I have to lie to.

I looked into is eyes. I didn't look mad or upset he just looked calm. We was waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth to speak. " I… I … was.." I cant do it!

So I did what I do best. I ran. I ran towards my room. I ran from the truth but something tells me it will eventually catch up to me.


	14. Waking up to the knocking

**Thank so much for your reviews! I love to hear from all of you. Okay I don't own anything and please enjoy the story and review. Thank you!!!!**

As soon as I got to my room I ran to my bed and cried. Legolas knew something was wrong with me, he knows that something isn't quite right. He is seeing through me act and that never happens. I don't want him to see me. I've spent years hiding who I am and no one has ever noticed until now.

I don't understand how I didn't see him that day. I mean I thought I was pretty careful in hearing if someone was coming. Why didn't I hear him? I've always been able to hear when someone comes. Stupid Legolas! Why can't he be loud like everyone else when they walk.

Why do I even care if he saw me? I shouldn't care he is no one important. What am I saying, yes he is. He cares. Well, it seemed like he cared for me. Why does he have to care? Why could he just ignore the fact that I was crying. And why whenever he is close or he is looking at me, I feel like I can fly? I shouldn't have feelings for an elf. I shouldn't have feelings for someone that I am going to spent awfully long time with. It would just distract me from what's more important than a silly crush. I shouldn't have feelings for him. I wont have feelings for him. If I have a crush on him that is going to turn into more of a crush and I cant have that. I wont fall in love. I know what comes out of 'love' and I don't want it.

Am just going to sleep and forget everything that happened. Tomorrow will be a new day. If am lucky I wont see Legolas at all.

MORNING- 5 o'clock

Knock Knock

" Lady Aremi, you must wake up!" Aragorn knocked at the door.

" My god doesn't this man ever leave me alone?" I said into my pillow. I can't believe that he is actually waking me up at this hour. Maybe if am really quiet he wont know am here.

" I know your in there, Milady, I heard you grunting noises." He said laughably. Is he mocking me?

I got up from the bed and slowly got dressed hoping Aragon would give up and leave. No such luck he was still there. I could hear him whistling the whole entire time I was changing. I walked to the window and just like I expected the sun wasn't even up. I walked to my door and opened it. And there was Aragorn kneeling on the wall.

" Good morning! How did you sleep?" Aragorn said happily.

" You have to be kidding me, Aragorn. There is nothing good about this morning. First of I have bed hair and I hate that. Second am about to train with you. I never train in the morning. In fact I have never trained. And I'll tell you why because you sweat and that's just gross." I glared at him.

" Are you finished? Because we must start as soon as possible I want you to learn as much as possible in the short time we have here." Aragorn said walking in a different direction I haven't been before.

" Yes am finished, for now any way." I grinned knowing I would bug him later. We kept walking until we got to what seemed like a weapon room. Swords, bows and arrows and other weapons I have no idea what they were. I walked up to a medium sword that have cached my attention, it was centered in the middle of the room. It was silver with gold in the handle. The handle was carved with leaf designs. The blade looked so smooth and it looked like it couldn't harm anything in a fight. It was beautiful.

I was so memorized by the sword I didn't notice Aragorn standing beside me looking at the same sword I was.

" This sword was made by the most talented elves. They made it for you." Aragorn grabbed the sword from were it was hanging. I hadn't noticed that it was on a stone plate that looked like a big bowl but with designs around it. The statue had two metal sticks so that the sword would hang from there.

Aragorn looked at the sword and then at me. " It was made for you." Aragorn repeated.

" For me?" I said in disbelieve. There is no way a beautiful sword like that was made for me.

" It was made for the Child of the Light. She would use the sword and fight great evil with it. You are meant to use it and only you. Its yours." He handed me the sword gently. It felt to light in my hands. I ran my fingers through the designs and the blade.

" Careful, it may seem like no harm can come to you if you touch it but it will cut you by a single touch that you give it." I pulled my hand from the blade and looked more that the handle. In the very bottom it had some writing. I looked elvish I couldn't read what it said.

" Aragon, what does that say?" I pointed to the writing. Aragorn looked at it and smiled.

Aragon answered but in elvish. It sounded so beautiful.

" What did you say?" I smiled at him.

" I said ' the sword of whom will bring peace to us all. She will be grace. She will be everything that is good. The child of the light.'" Aragorn said

" Wow, so no pressure or anything then." I put the sword back were it was. My hands felt empty without it, already.

" You shouldn't feel so uneasy."

" Easy for you to say." I walked around the room. " So are we going to train or what?" I wanted to change the subject ASAP.

Aragorn got the hint. " Yes we will need a sword first." He walked over to the wall that was full of swords. Aragorn got a medium size sword. He swung the sword for what seems for balanced.

" You will train with this sword." I walked over to him and grabbed the sword it was heavier than the first sword but it was okay. " Is it heavy?"

" No, its fine."

" Good." Aragorn walked around the room and got some other weapons. " We will train with this as well." He said walking out of the room.

" I kinda figured that." I followed him out of the room. We walked a short distance from the room and came to a clearing. There were a few stairs to go to the clearing. But they were only small steps. Aragorn went into the middle of the clearing and put all the weapons down.

" We will train here." I walked down the steps and joined Aragorn.

" So what are we going to learn first?" You could barely see anything from the lack of sun light. But then Aragorn lit a fire.

" We will first learn your fighting skills without the sword." Aragorn sat on the steps.

" Um okay. So how exactly are we going to do that?" I asked

" We will fight each other." Aragorn got up from the steps.

" Your kidding."

" Am very serious. Try to hit me the best you can." Aragorn folded his hands.

" Okay." I smiled remembering how last time I punched him the arm and he looked so hurt. I walked closer to him and tried to punch him in the face but he moved too quick. I tried again but always missed or he would grab my hand and push me. I decided to go for a kick approach but he caught me leg and kicked the other leg and that caused me to fall to the ground.

" I see we need a lot of work. Though you are strong I'll admit that." Aragorn smiled down at me.

" Oh bite me."


	15. The damn training

**Hey ya'll, thanks so much for your reviews. Now remember I don't own anything. Please enjoy the new chappie. Please please please please review! Am not too proud to beg. Thanks.**

"Don't hesitate!" Aragorn yelled at me. We have been training for 5 hours straight and am really starting to feel tired. We have only worked on the fighting skills without the weapons and so far am getting better by the minute. I tend to learn things pretty fast when I have to especially when my life depends on it.. But right now Aragorn is driving nuts with the training.

" You can not hesitate in a fight. I promise you that your opponent will not hesitate in hurting you!" Aragon yelled once more. He blocked one of my kicks.

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand at made me spin, which looked like we were dancing. " Am" I turned around to hit him in the stomach but he blocked it as well. He tried to make me fall down by hitting me in the knees but I manage to hold myself. " not" I blocked another punched by him. And moved back. " hesitating!" I pretend to aim at his stomach and while he tried to block the punch I hit him in the face. Then he fell to the floor.

I walked over to him and smiled. " Am I getting any better or what?" I laughed at him.

" You shouldn't believe you know how to defend yourself completely. This is only the first part of the training." He grinned.

" You just had to rain on my parade." I said helping him up.

" Though you are a fast leaner. I thought that you were going to have a few problems in the first day of training but I was proven wrong." Aragorn cleaned off the dirt from his clothes.

" Cool but when are we going to start training with the weapons?"

" Soon but first you must learn how to fight without a weapon." Aragorn said while standing in a fighting position.

" How soon is soon?" Said while getting myself into a my fighting position.

" You must have patients." Aragorn said advancing on me.

I moved aside so he wouldn't hit me. I ran towards him and grabbed both of his hands behinds his back like they do in COPS and put my knee in his back so he couldn't move.

" Patients I don't have." I swung he around to face me then pushed him.

" Your getting much better. Maybe too well." Aragorn smiled.

" So does that mean we could start in archery now?" I moved toward the weapons.

" Why are you so eager to learn how to use a weapon." Aragorn asked while I picked up an ugly looking sword.

" I don't know. I guess I've always wanted to know how to use a sword. In my world you don't really need to know how to use a sword. I mean you could learn but you don't have to. If you want to protect yourself you could always buy a gun but gun really scare the crap out of me." I said swinging the sword.

" What's a gun?" Aragon grabbed a sword for himself.

" Trust me you don't wanna know. I think my world would be much better of without guns or violence for that matter. Guns are just crap that's all you need to know." I pointed my sword towards Aragorn.

" Are you ready to learn how to you use a sword?" Aragorn ran his sword down mine.

" Am ready?" I pushed his sword away from mine.

" Very well. Grab the sword from which hand feels more comfortable. We will practice with that hand first but soon enough you will have to learn how to use a sword with two hands." Aragorn said to me while I changed the sword to my right hand.

" Okay now what?"

" Now, you must wield the sword towards the person you have to attack."

" That's it?" I cant believe that's all I have to do.

" No that's not it. I just want to know what you could do first before I teach you." Aragon smiled.

" Ha ha. You just want to humiliate me before I could kick your sorry ass."

" Aremi!"

" Okay, sorry I just cant stop with the whole profanity thing. I don't think ass is a bad word is all." I looked at him innocently. But he only just glared at me. " Fine be all uptight."

" Lets get on with it."

" Couldn't say it better myself." I swung at his direction but he blocked it. I tried again and again but I could never come close to hurting him not that I actually wanted harm to come to him.

" I see that we have much work to do." Aragon said while he swung his sword and hit me in the leg.

" Oww! That hurt!" I rubbed my leg.

" I did not hit you hard." I swung at his direction but he blocked it yet again. Then he did it again but this time he hit me on my hand.

" A lot of work." Aragon let out a sign.

" Oh shut up. That's what you said about my fighting skills without a sword and look how many times I kicked your ass after 5 hours of training." I smiled at him.

" That was pure luck." He pointed with the sword.

" Right, and am JLo. "

" A what?" Aragorn looked confused.

" Nothing just forget it." I laughed at him.

" Very well lets get start. First you must…" Once again I listened to Aragon explain what I had to do knowing a matter of hard practice I would be able to beat him. This should be so fun.

2 HOURS LATER

" Very good, now move your sword faster." Aragon directed me. We have been doing some routines that are helping figure out what parts of the body are more affective to harm in battle. The first hour he tought me how to have control over the sword without me loosing balance of it. He also thought me how to block. So far everything was looking pretty good.

" Try not move your arm like you just did. If you were to do that in a fast motion you might hurt yourself." Aragorn said.

" Okay." I swung my sword at his stomach but stopped so I wouldn't hurt him. " Was that good?"

" Perfect, I never seen someone learn as fast as you."

" Yeah, if only I have that talent in all of my classes back home. I would have probably be graduating high school early."

" High school?" Aragorn asked

" Its just a school for kids my age." I smiled at the memory of my school.

" Do you miss school?"

" That would be a yes and a no. I would like school much better if there wasn't homework and I didn't have to wake up so early. As you may know I don't like waking up so early especially when the sun isn't even out." I smiled at him. " But enough about school I rather not talk about it." I said walking to the middle of the clearing and waiting for Aragorn to start teaching something more about fighting. But he didn't he just stood there looking at me.

" Why don't you want to talk about it?"

" Talk about what?"

" Your school."

" There is nothing to talk about."

Aragorn was about to say something but he was interrupted by Gandalf.

" There you two are. We were wondering were you were of to." Gandalf smiled.

" Hey Gand, who do you mean by we."

" I have told you before Lady Aremi, not to call me that awful name."

" But its cute." I smiled at him.

" Please don't call me that."

" Fine whatever I'll just make up a new name." I smiled at him. Gandalf was about to response to what I had said but Aragorn cut him off.

" Why were you looking for us?"

" Oh right. Its lunch time. Its time to eat." Gandalf folded his hands over his chest.

" I knew my stomach was right." I looked down at my tummy.

" I suppose we could stop for today. We will pick up at were we left off. We should go eat."

" That's cool but am sweaty." I wiped away some sweat from my forehead. " Eww, that's unattractive."

" I could have told you that." Pippin appeared out of no where with an apple in hand.

" Where did you come from?" I asked Pip

" Just came to look for you. Everyone is waiting for you." Pippin took a bite out of the apple. That only made my stomach growl for food.

" Who's everyone? And why are they waiting for me?"

" I don't know. All I know that they are waiting for you. They bloody well sent me to find you. I was eating be comfortable."

" Well am not going. I look crappy and I need a long bath." I said walking up the steps and out of the clearing.

" Fine."

" Pip, who was asking for me?"

" Well everyone but mostly it was that blonde elf." Pippin pointed towards me with his apple.

" What blonde elf?"

" I don't know. His name starts with a L. I think his name was Legomas."

" Do you mean Legolas?"

" That's him." Pippin was about to bite the apple but I took it away from him.

" Well tell him that am not coming to lunch." I took a bite of the apple. Sweet juice of the apple invaded my mouth.

" Hey that's mine."

" I haven't eaten." I took another bite. Then gave it back to him. He looked at it but then shrugged and started eating it again.

"Anyway I have to go." I ruffled Pippin's hair before I left to my room. Knowing the only reason I wasn't going to eat lunch was because Legolas was going to be there.


	16. Gandalf worries

**Hey everyone thanks for read my story and reviewing it. I promise that I am not ignoring any of your advice. As some of you might think. But I really hope that you would enjoy this new chapter. Oh and I don't own anything. PLEASE REVIEW!**

After I took a bath and got dressed I decided to take a walk in my garden. It's strange that I have only been here a short while but I already see the garden as mine. When I got there I climbed a tree that was centered in the clearing but close to the river. As I was climbed the tree I thought of how many trees I had climbed back home.

I remember that all my cousins would try to clime a high tree but they wouldn't get very far because they would get scared. There were only two people that could always clime any tall tree. That was my older cousin and I. Whenever we wanted to escape our problems we would try to find a tall tree and clime it. We would spend hours up in a tree talking about everything. We would look at the people that would pass by and make up stories about their lives.

That was our especial thing. Now that I am up in tree without her makes me feel like this is so wrong. Like I shouldn't even think about climbing a tree without her. But I need to feel something familiar. I don't want to feel like an alien in this place anymore.

I looked at the branches that were holding me up. They looked so strong; strange thing was that you could break them easily if you really wanted to. That's how I feel most of the time. I feel strong but someone always comes along and breaks me whenever they want to. I just know how to hide it. I've spent many years in learning how to hide my feelings.

" I wish things were better." I watched as a bird flew pass me.

" Things could be better."

" Awww" I grabbed a branch to maintain my balance. I looked down at the ground and there stood Gandalf. " You scared me half to death!" I screamed at him.

" Only half, Milady" Gandalf grinned.

" Yeah well next time remind me to scare_you_ half to death and lets see how _you_ like it." I smiled back evilly.

" May you come down from that tree?"

" Why?"

" I wish to speak to you."

" Well you could come up here and talk to me because am not moving." I snapped at him.

" Why are you angry?"

" Am not angry!"

" You sound like it"

" Yeah well am not!" I folded my arms across my chest just like a child would do when they found out they couldn't have a candy.

" Your upset."

" I am not!"

" You are. The tone in your voices says it all." I looked down at him and decided to clime down.

" Ok am here, now what did you want to talk about?"

" I wanted to talk about you?"

" Me?"

" Yes, I wanted to know how you've been."

" Am fine."

" You're everything but fine." Gandalf said.

" Am fine."

" You're the second most stubborn person I've ever met." Gandalf smiled.

" Who's the first?"

" That's I will not tell you." He smiled with mischief.

" Fine, keep your secret I didn't even want to know." I walked towards the tree.

" I wasn't done talking."

" Well, I was." I began to clime the tree.

" How is your training with Aragorn?" I stopped at the most lower branch and sat down.

" The training is fine. Its not making me stress if that's what your worrying about?"

" No that's not what I worry about?"

" Then what do you worry about?"

" Everything but right now I worry about you. I worry that you wont be able to fulfill the prophecy." Gandalf said.

" And here I thought you were actually worried about me and not the prophecy. But don't worry your precious prophecy will be fulfilled." I jumped down from the tree and started to walk out of the garden.

" I had no doubt in my mind that you will be able to defeat evil but and not so sure about you falling in love." I stopped walking and turned to Gandalf.

" What do you mean fall in love?"

" You must fall in love."

" Well that's a problem." I walked towards the exit of the garden and headed to the library. I didn't even know why I came to the library but I need to get away from the Gandalf. Do I really need to fall in love? What if I don't, will that cause for the prophecy to be unfulfilled?

" Damn it! Things could never be simple." I knew the only person that could answer my question was Elrond so I headed for his study.

In a short period I was already outside of his study. I didn't even bother to knock. I didn't want to wait more time. I wanted to know, now.

" Elrond, I need to talk to you." I said to Elrond who wasn't the only person in the room. Legolas was there too. Talking about the devil. " Actually I don't need to talk to you anymore." I headed for the door but Elrond stopped me.

" No, stay Milady." I turned around but kept my gaze at the floor. " I was just speaking to Legolas." I finally got the courage to look up.

" Well, I didn't mean to interrupt. I could just come back later." I ignored Legolas. I could feel him looking at me.

" Its fine Milady. I was just leaving." Legolas spoke to me but I didn't even turn to look at him I just stared out the window. Legolas said his goodbye to Elrond. He did something I didn't expect.

He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. He took my right hand and kissed it. He looked deeply in my eyes. " Lady Aremi." He said and with that last look, he left the room.

I felt my heart do a million flip flops. I looked at my hand and put it agaist my heart. I think I may have some feelings for a prince.


	17. A simple touch

**Hey everyone thanks for your reviews. I feel so happy when I wake up see that you guys liked my work. So please keep writing your reviews I totally love them and you. Okay, so someone mentioned that Aremi was like a puzzle. Aremi doesn't understand some of things she feels most of the time or what she thinks. So in a way Aremi is like a puzzle to herself as well. Well just wanted to explain that you. I don't own anything. And please enjoy and review!**

After what seemed like hours of talking to Elrond he made it clear that I did have to fall in love. I just didn't know with whom. Actually I knew with whom but I wasn't sure if I would let myself. I've spent most of my life saying that I would never fall in love. I knew what would love bring. It would bring pain. I didn't want that. Seeing people I care about and people I dint even fall apart just because a little thing like love.

I remember that I had a long talk with my mother about love. I told her how I felt about it. Her words still-hunt me to this day. She said, " You can not help but fall in love. Our hearts controls us we do not control it." Since then I had tried to distance myself. I've had boyfriends but if I were to start had stronger feelings I would always break it of and it would always work.

Now am being told that I must fall in love or the world ends. Damn, no pressure at all. Why is it always me that gets all the bad luck? Why couldn't someone I really hated get all the bad luck but that would mean I wouldn't have met Aragorn or the hobbits and everyone else.

I hate this whole prophecy thing. Just the thought of love scares me. I need a drink. I have never liked the taste of alcohol but if it would make me forget my problems just for a little while it would be worth it. Wait, do they even have a bar here?

5 o'clock I still some time left before dinner. What should I do? I guess I could go to the library and read for a bit. I wonder if Legolas would be there. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He was nothing but sweet to me. I still can't believe he kissed me hand. I still get chills whenever I think about it.

As I searched for books I looked around to make sure no one was there and I started to sing.

_I used to get away so much_

_Now I cant get away_

_I even thought it was simple_

_To say the things I wanted to say_

_And you told me everything I wanted to hear_

_And you sold me_

_Now I don't know how I should feel_

_I should know me_

_And baby you would think I knew better_

I reached up for a book but I couldn't reach, so I pulled out a chair. I grabbed the book and jumped of the chair.

_I'm finding my way back to you_

_And everything I used to be_

_And waiting is all I can do_

_Until you find your way back to me_

_What if I said what I was thinking?_

_What if that says too much?_

_When everybody's got a reason_

_I feel like giving up_

I looked up from the book and there stood Legolas looking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

" Please continue." He said softly and stepped closer to me

_And you told me everything I wanted to hear_

_And you sold me_

_Now I don't how I should feel_

_I should know me_

_And baby, you would think I knew better_

_I took a deep breath and stepped closer to Legolas._

_Until you find your way back to me_

_I used to get away with so much_

I looked into his eyes. He touched my cheek and felt safe. A simple touch. I felt tears fall down my cheek but Legolas wouldn't let them completely fall. He would wipe them away. I felt my knees give out grabbed Legolas for support.

" Its alright." He whispered in my ear.

That's when I finally let my guard down. I cried as he held me. He never let me go. He put my guard down with one simple touch.


	18. Ointment

**Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating for a while I have been totally busy with schoolwork and other things. Well today it's Friday and I have time to update all my stories. Am going to the movies today to see BOOGEYMAN. I am a little scared of going but hey am a big girl now and I need to be strong. Oh who am I fooling! Am scared as hell. But I will try to update this new story. I don't own anything. Enjoy and please review. Oh and I forgot to tell you something else. I'll be changing the point of views a lot.**

It's been an hour since Legolas held me in his arms. I felt so safe with him. I felt for once that it was okay to let everything out, to be weak and no put a brave face on. I felt everything was okay. I felt that he could take all the pain away but he can't no one can. So now I sit on the highest branch. Just like started. Watching the sun set over the horizon.

" Why do you run?" I looked down at the ground were Legolas leaned against the tree trunk. After I ran out of tears I finally realized what I had done. He made me weak, just like everyone else I knew who had gotten weak because of love. I wasn't going to be one of them.

" Why do you keep asking me questions? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I looked at the sunset again not daring to look at him.

" I-I don't know." Legolas said.

" If I were you I would have stopped talking to me a long time ago." I got up from the branch and balanced myself like I had seen the circus people do many times before.

" Milady, your to me." He sounded frustrated but then his voice softened. " Please be careful." I finally looked down at him and I saw that he was watching every move I made with concern in his face.

" Always am, Legolas." I smiled down at him but he did not return the smile. Instead he started to climb up. " What are you doing?" I asked him watching him.

" I am climbing this tree." Legolas said almost reaching me.

" Yes I know that but why?" He had a couple more branches to climb for him to be right were I was. He climbed the tree without even breaking a sweat. He climbed the tree like if he was just walking up some latter.

" I wanted to talk to you, not shout at you from down below." Legolas smiled at me when he finally reached me.

" Why do you keep insisting in talking to me? We have nothing to talk about." I turned my back at him but he merely jumped another branch to face me.

" We have much to talk about Lady Aremi. You cried in my arms an hour ago I would say we had something to talk about." Legolas looked at me so caring.

" Why do you look at me like that?" I asked him.

" Like what?" He stepped onto another branch to be closer to me.

" Like you care." I whispered. He was so close to me.

" I do care." He touched me cheek but kept holding a branch for balanced.

" You shouldn't." I couldn't help but look down at his lips.

" Why not." I could feel his eyes looking at every inch of my face as if my face could give him an answer.

" I have nothing to offer you." I reached for his hair. His hair was so soft and wonderful, unlike mine. I traced the outline of his pointy ears. I looked at him to see if it was alright but all I found was him smiling at me. I have always wanted to touch his ears in the longest time. " Does that tickle you?" I smiled back at him.

" Yes but I don't mind. No one has ever touched my ears before."

" Oh am sorry I didn't mean to be nosy or anything." I removed my hand from his ears and grabbed branches from above me so I could steady myself. I knees strangely felt weak, that has never happened before.

" Your not, though I don't know what you said but am sure its not a good thing." Legolas smiled at me, which only made me feel woozy.

" I think I should go." I started climbing down.

" Wait, we must talk first." Legolas said while I climbed down.

" No we don't." I yelled over my shoulder. There were a few some branches to go but I jumped anyway since it wasn't so high. I started to walk when suddenly Legolas jumped in front of me. I looked up and I saw some leafs falling.

" How did you..? Did you jump from the very top?" I said amazed and angry.

" Yes."

" You idiot! You could have gotten hurt!" I pushed him.

" Milady, I didn't get hurt. Thank you for caring for me." Legolas smiled.

" I don't care. I was only concern because I would have to help you and that would have pulled me behind in my schedule." I lied.

" Is that so?" He grinned.

" Yes it is." I pushed him once more.

" I think you are lying." Legolas said.

" I don't lie." I walked past him.

" If that's so, then tell me this. Why do you push me away whenever I try to get close to you? Please be truthful.

" I don't push you away. I treat you the same way I treat everyone else." I turned to face him.

" You lie."

" Am not."

" Why do you treat me different? Everyone else you have let them in into your heart. Why can't I?"

" I don't let everyone into my heart." I stammered.

" Like whom?"

" Gimli, he is such a pain in the ass." I looked at the grass.

" Why wont you let me in?" Legolas grabbed my hand and held it to his own heart.

" Why do you want me to let you in?" I tried to move my hand away from his but he wouldn't let me. " Would you let me into your heart?"

" I already have." He looked deep into my eyes. He looked so sincere. I snatched my hand away from his.

" Why would you do that? The only thing I could bring you is pain and then some." I felt my eyes water. Didn't he know that all I am is pain? All I have known is pain. Why is he doing this?

" What are you so afraid of? Why wont you let me in?" He grabbed my shoulders as if he wanted to shake me.

" Let go!"

" No!" I kicked him in the stomach just like I had learned with Aragorn but not so hard as not to hurt him. Enough to ease his grip on me and escape. " Aremi, why are you so afraid?"

" You wouldn't understand. No one could." I walked a few feet away from him and stopped.

" I could understand if you were just to let me in!"

" Stop it, Legolas. Stop trying to make me weak!" I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

" I would never make you feel weak."

" Well you are. Why are you doing this?" I walked closer.

" Because I care about you." He said grabbing his stomach. I guess I kicked too hard. I shouldn't have hurt him.

" Are you okay?" I asked getting closer.

" Am no sure." Legolas coughed.

" Oh crap." I said finally next to him. Legolas was grabbing his stomach. " Am so sorry Legolas, I didn't mean to hurt you." I placed my hand over his.

" I am alright." He encircled his fingers with mine.

" I don't think you are. Lift up your shirt."

" Excuse me?" Legolas said in total shock.

" Oh your right. Everyone might see." I grabbed his hand trying to ignore how great it felt against me skin. We started walking to my room.

" Its not that, Milady it's…" Legolas hesitated once we got my door.

" What is it?"

" I can't go into you bedroom."

" Why not?" I opened my door and looked inside making sure everything cleaned. The maid made the bed and everything was cleaned.

" People might assume wrong."

" Why would they assume wrong."

" A male elf going into a woman's bedroom means they are…."

" Means what?" I had no clue what Legolas was talking about.

" They might assume that we are together." Then it finally hit me.

" Oh, you mean, that you and me are having sex." Suddenly Legolas ears turned to a full shed of red. I could feel my face go hot as well.

" Yes they might think that." Legolas stuttered.

" Yes they might think that." I cleared my voice. " But Legolas we aren't. I don't really care what other may think about me especially when it's a lie." I walked in my room and held the door open for Legolas. " Well, are you coming in?"

Legolas looked around and finally stepped in.

" Now wasn't that easy." I teased at him. Legolas still had read ears.

" I have never been in a woman's bedroom before."

" You better have not." I mumbled.

" Excuse me?" Legolas asked.

" Oh I said lift your shirt up so I could put some ointment." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my backpack. I looked at Legolas who was still standing. " Legolas just sit in the bed." I took out the ointment. I looked from the corner of my eye that I saw Legolas take off his shirt completely. Oh my god! I only said to lift it not to remove it. How the hell did I end up doing this? Oh yeah I kicked him.

" Um okay, Legolas just sit still while I put the ointment on you." I faced him. I tried so hard not to breathe so hard. His body was so well shaped. His skin color was not pale like I would have thought. It was a bit tanned. His chest and arms were covered with muscle and his stomach as well. He was perfect. As soon as I touched him he was soft and warm.

" You carried ointment in you bag?" Legolas asked.

" Yes, someone, mainly my younger cousins were always somehow hurt. I was always there to take care of them." My voice chocked remembering my family. I added more ointment to my finger and spread it around.

" You miss them." Legolas said softly.

" Yes, I do. I love them with all my heart." I looked up at him. " I wish they were here with me." I finished spreading the ointment and started to clean my hands trying to avoid too much eye contact.

" Do you want to leave and go back to them?" Legolas got up from the bed and stared at me.

" Lets not talk about that." I walked over to the mirror.

" Why? Why wont you talk about them?" Legolas fallowed me to the mirror.

" Please, lets no talk about them." I looked at him in the mirror.

" Very well."

" Thank you." I turned around a hugged him. " Am not ready to share everything. You may not understand but please don't pressure me to tell everything about my life." I whispered in his ear. I felt his arms hug my waist. I felt the feeling of being safe overcome me.

" But I will tell you this, Legolas. All my life I have closed myself, so I wouldn't get hurt. Now, I find out that I must be open about myself. I just need time. Can you be patient?"

" Yes." I pulled back enough to give Legolas a kiss in the cheek. I don't know what came over me but I knew I really needed to do that. Legolas looked surprised but please.

" Am hungry." I smiled at Legolas.

" I am too."

" Then lets get some food." I pulled away from him and handed him his shirt.

" Thank you." Legolas smiled sheepishly.

" Lets go Blondie." I grabbed his hand and headed out the door.


	19. Wondering

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing my story. As you all know I don't own anything. And thanks for giving me good advise. I have tried to get a beta but I don't trust people so easily when it comes to looking at my work. So please be patient with me with my spelling and grammar errors. Remember I am only human. Anyway that's it. Enjoy the new chapter and please review.**

I felt my body and heart fill with warmth as I held Legolas hand. It's strange that Legolas hasn't told pulled away from me. I can't help but notice how our hands fit perfectly together.

" I believe that I still don't know my way around here." I said to Legolas. We were on our way to the dinning room.

" It is big Milady." Legolas smiled at me. I felt so great to be here with Legolas. Whenever he would smile at me I would feel ten times better. My heart seems to do back flips.

" Legolas, can I ask you for a huge favor?" I stopped right before we enter the dinning room. Everyone was already there chatting happily.

" Certainly, what is it?" Legolas turned to me. Whenever I talk to him he pays full attention. No guy before has done that before. Sometime I secretly wish he would ignore.

" Can you keep a secret?"

" A secret about what?" Legolas looked concern now.

" Its nothing to worry about Legolas, its just I don't want you to tell Aragorn about how I broke down and cried. I don't want him to worry about me. He seems to do that a lot." I smiled to reassure him.

" I'm not sure I could keep a secret from Aragorn he is my closest friend and I know he cares deeply about you." I pulled my hand away.

" I know he cares for me that's why I don't want you to tell him. He would only worry for no reason." I touched my hand the one Legolas was holding moments ago. I already felt like I needed to touch him again.

" Lady Aremi, if he finds out that you were in any kind of pain he would be upset that he hadn't known sooner." Legolas touched my cheek but I pulled away.

" That's why he shouldn't find out, Legolas. I mean I don't want him to be in a constant worry that I am okay. I don't need another person like that. I'm a big girl, now." I took a step back from him.

" I still believe this is a bad idea." Legolas signed.

" Legolas, please try to understand."

" Milady, I am trying to but I wish I could tell Aragon or someone else. A lot of people care about you." He stepped forward.

" Legolas, I'm just getting used to you knowing about what I am feeling. Just give me some time. That's all I need. I need some time." Legolas just looked at me and signed.

" I understand. I'll wait." He didn't like it, that was very much evident, but he tried to smile anyway.

" Thank you, Legolas, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." I smiled at him.

" Your welcome. We must enter the dinning room, they might wonder were we are." He smiled.

" That's fine I was getting hungry anyway." I walked into the dinning room and was greeted with shouts.

"About time Aremi!" Pippin shouted with a piece of cheese in his mouth.

" Pippin, for the love of goodness sake's please don't talk with food in your mouth." I made my way to the vacant seat, which was next to Gimli. Great just what I need.

As I was sitting down I could hear grunting noises from Gimli. It took all my will power not to tell him off. Instead I just smiled politely, remembering my promise to Aragorn.

" Good evening, Gimli." I said sweetly.

I could see Gimli's state of shock from the corner of my eye. His eyes were focusing on he as if not believe that I actually said something kind to him. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

" What did you say?" Gimli finally said. I can't believe that he is making me repeat myself. Its only making it harder for me to be nice to him.

" I said good evening, Gimli." I smiled again.

" I can not believe my eyes or ears."

" Well believe it." I said with clenched teeth.

" What was that?"

" Nothing, Gimli." I scanned the table for Aragon wanting him to know that I was being nice to the dwarf. When I finally spotted him he was surprisingly glaring at Legolas and myself. Oh oh. Wonder what we did. I don't think that Legolas has done something to upset Aragorn. Maybe I have. I mean I've done things I didn't even that upset people before. So I guess I may I have done something wrong but what? And why is he glaring at Legolas?


	20. So thats why

**Hey everyone thanks for all of you reviews and also all of the people that read my story but didn't review. High school is finally getting to me, so I may to update my story for a while. But don't worry I would leave you hanging. I will try to update every week. Anyway enjoy the new chapter and as you all know I don't own anything. Please review.**

38 minutes have passed since I first noticed Aragorn glaring at Legolas and me. I haven't been able to eat from the curiosity and that fact that Aragorn is upset. The only good thing is that I have at least managed to have a good conversation with Gimli.

" I hear that you are training." Gimli said.

" Yeah I am." I turned to look at Legolas, which turned at the same time and smiled to each other. I quickly looked away feeling like someone was looking at me very closely. I turned to Aragorn and discovered it was still him that was looking at me.

Aragorn just glared and shuck his head and excused himself from the table. I couldn't just let him leave.

" Sorry Gimli but I must have a word with Aragon."

" Oh certainly." I still felt weird when ever he was kind. I was just inches from the door when Merry shouted.

" You're done already?" If I didn't want anyone to see me leave Merry sure blew it for me. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

" Lady Aremi you haven't even finished your food." Said Elrond.

" Um that's okay I wasn't so hungry but the food was great." I quickly went out the door before they would make me stay and eat.

It didn't take long before I found Aragorn. He was inside the library pacing.

" Its funny how I always manage to end up here or the garden." I smiled once Aragorn saw me but he didn't smile back.

" Are you mad at me?" I asked getting right to the point.

" Yes."

" Why?"

" Do you understand to rules of marriage?" Aragorn pointed.

" Um kinda but what does this have to do with marriage?" I asked confused.

" Are you married back in your world?" Aragon asked seriously.

I couldn't help but laugh.

" No, am not married. Where we live we aren't allowed to get married until we are 18 or older. Even if I was allowed to marry I wouldn't do it. I am young I want to take my time."

" Then it's alright to sleep with men when you are not married!" Aragorn shouted.

" What? Aragorn what does this have to do with anything?" I asked totally shocked.

" I saw you and Legolas going into your bedroom." Aragorn said angrily.

" So?" I am so lost.

" You slept together." Aragorn stepped closer.

" Are you out of your mind? We never slept together. We are just friends!" I said smiling.

" I saw you…"

" Oh Aragorn shut up. I can't believe I would just sleep around. Even if I did that's none of your business." I stepped back.

" It is my concern."

" Why?"

" I see you as a sister and Legolas is my close friend." Aragorn seemed to clam down.

" That's nice and all Aragorn but you still had no right."

" Am sorry I was just furious that both of you would do such a thing. Its an heard of." Aragorn said.

Poor Aragorn, I wonder what he would do if he lived in my world. People sleep with each other and they are not even married. If he even heard of the one-night stands and the strip clubs he would totally have a heart attack.

" Well Aragorn you have nothing to worry about." I patted him on the shoulder.

" Why was he going into your bedroom?"

" Tone down the big brother act, Aragorn. The only reason he went into my room was because I got hurt and I knew how to cure him. I helped him and we only talked, I promise."

" Very well. If he gets hurt again I prefer that he goes to Elrond instead of you."

" Yes master." I bowed.

" You're being childish." Aragorn laughed.

" So is everything okay?"

" Yes it is."

Thank God for that.

" Cool, so does that mean that there isn't going to be training lesson tomorrow?" I smiled innocently.

" Yes there is but I am going to hard on you."

" That sucks."

" Watch that language."

" Damn it."

" Aremi"

" Okay okay." I walked over to a stack of books.

" Crap."

" That's it." Aragorn started chasing me around the library.

As we were running around the library I bumped against something really hard and caused me to fall to the floor. I looked up and it was Gandalf.

" Arent you to old for childish games?"

" No." I smiled at him.

" Legolas has been looking for you." I turned to Aragorn at the mention of Legolas name.

" I need to have a word with Legolas." Aragorn said.

Oh oh


	21. Hehehe

**I could never get tired of saying how thankful I am of all the reviews I receive. I'm so glad that I get great comments from all of you. I was thinking, I don't know how old you guys are. I was talking to my friend the other day and she asked me how old my readers were. So, how old are you peeps? You don't have to tell me if you don't want, I'm just curious. Anyway enjoy and please review. Oh and sorry its so short.**

" Aragorn, just leave Legolas alone." I tried to walk faster to catch up with Aragorn but he was walking too fast for me.

" Lady Aremi, I am not going to insult him or anything remontly close."

" Oh well that's good then but why are you going to talk to him?" I ran in front of him and stopped him from walking even further.

" I just want to have a few words with him." Aragorn signed.

" Um okay so you wouldn't mind if I came along then?" Aragorn looked thoughtful then answered.

" You may come." Aragorn smiled and walked around me.

" I don't think I like how you just smiled at me." I walked quickly behind him.

" Well that's not my concern now is it." I ran in front of him turned around to face him and stared wakling backwards.

" You are a very grumpy man." I glared at him.

" And you Milady are a very childish girl." Aragon grinned.

" You say that like it's a bad thing."

" Perhaps it is."

" Well, if I wasn't so childish I wouldn't be now would I?" I felt myself bump into someone and fall. I felt the person fall on top of me as well. It was none other than Legolas.

" Why do this things always happen to me?" I smiled at Legolas who was blushing and shade of red. I can't believe that Legolas was actually on top of me. It wasn't so long ago that I was fascinating about this but things went much different. Uh-bad thoughts. Can't think about that.

" You may get of her now." Aragon didn't wait until Legolas got of on his own actually pulled him.

As soon as he was off my whole body went cold. I can't help the way he makes feel.

" Hello Aragorn." Aragorn was only looking at Legolas he totally forgot about being on the floor still but Legolas the sweet hot elf that he was helped me up.

" Thanks Aragorn for helping me up." Aragorn finally took his gaze off Legolas

" I am so sorry Lady Aremi."

" Sure, whatever." Legolas grabbed my hand. Immediately Aragorn eyes went to our hands.

" You said that there was nothing going on, Aremi." Oh my gosh, he called me by my name he is really upset.

" What's going on?" Legolas asked looking at Aragon.

" Aragorn thinks that we had sex." I smiled at him. Bad bad thoughts.

" We didn't have…" Legolas stuttered. I can't believe they have sex here but they can't even say it out loud.

" Yeah well he thinks we did because he saw us going into my bedroom."

" Aragorn, I assure you I didn't sleep together. I would never sleep with her."

" Gee thanks." I pulled my hand away and went to stand beside Aragorn.

" Milady, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that we didn't have sex but if we were married I would love to sleep with you." Oh wow.

" I can not you are believing such thoughts about Lady Aremi, Legolas." Aragorn shouted.

" I didn't explain myself correctly." I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

" I cant believe that you two are fighting about sex!" I laughed louder. It took a while for me to finally calm down. It was so bad I had tears in my eyes. I finally looked up at Aragorn and Legolas and they didn't look too happy.

" What?"

" What's so amusing, Milady?" Legolas asked.

" Everything. Legolas, I completely understood what you were saying." Oh my gosh he is blushing again. I turned to Aragorn. " Aragorn, Legolas and I didn't have sex, so stop being to paranoid. I would have thought you were happy about not but I am starting to think that you wanted something to happen." I smiled at both of them. " Now I am going to find a kitchen because I am hungry. Goodnight you two." I kissed Aragorn and Legolas cheeks. They seemed to taken back. I felt so good when I kissed Legolas. I think I could fly.


	22. Bow and arrow

**Thanks everyone for all of your great reviews. I don't own anything. Please enjoy the new chapter and please review. Thank you.**

3 days later.

" You're holding the bow to low." Aragorn came behind me and lift the bow higher. We have been training every morning just like we said we would. I am getting better and better with everything Aragorn is teaching me. But now he is teaching me how to use a bow and arrow and I am having such a hard time in learning it.

" Aragorn, I don't understand why I have to learn this. I mean I'm pretty good with the sword and without it. I don't think I need to know how to use a bow and arrow. I don't even know how." I whined.

" Milady." Aragorn signed for the forth time this morning. " You need to learn how to use any weapon that could help you in battle. In a couple of day we leave for the journey and I won't be able to teach you very much." Aragorn rubbed the sides of his eyes.

" Okay, I am sorry Aragon for being a pain but I cant shoot this damn thing." I shock the arrow.

" I know, it takes time and patients to learn but you will get there."

" Aragorn, we don't have time nor do I have patients."

Everyone lately seemed to be edgy. I t was pretty obvious why. We were going to leave and everyone was worried. Some more than others. I keep thinking I am going to mess up in this thing and someone I care for is going to die.

" We must try, Milady." Aragorn lifted the bow higher so it could be at eye level.

" Remember, try to at least to hit the stomach. You could do a lot of damage to an orc if you attack them there. It would slow them down." I looked straight at the pretend orc, which was made from wood. I aim for the stomach but yet again I missed. The arrow flew past the target and hit a tree behind it.

" This is useless." I lowered the bow to knee level. " Lets practice more with the sword. I sear am getting even better than you." I smiled trying to convince him.

" You know that we must practice more with the bow." Aragorn grinned.

I started to feel that special feeling in the pit of my heart whenever Legolas was near. It was getting weird how I could now sense when he was near.

" I don't think I should learn how to use the bow. That's Legolas thing." I smiled and turned around to see Legolas on top of the steps smiling down on me. " Isn't that right Legolas?"

" I thought I was being careful of not making noise. I wanted to spy on you two." Legolas smiled.

" Ah, but you keep forgetting that I have very good hearing." I smiled back. It wasn't a lie that I had good hearing but I just didn't want to tell him I could sense him, now.

" Legolas, can you knock some sense in this lady. She wishes not to use the bow." Aragorn said.

" I never said I didn't want to use the bow, its just I don't see why I have to." I smiled innocently at Aragorn.

" You're going to use it." Aragon said.

" Not when I have to clue how to use it."

" You could learn but you don't want to."

" I want to but I cant. Its impossible."

" Everything is possible." Legolas said before Aragorn could answer back. I turned back to face Legolas.

" Oh yeah? Can you fly?" I laughed.

" Aragorn, would be alright if I tried to teach Lady Aremi instead?"

" I was about to ask you, since you are a better with the bow." Aragorn let a sing of relief out. While Legolas was climbing down the steps I turned to Aragorn.

" Quieter."

" Lady Aremi, you are impossible girl." Legolas said once he heard.

" And yet that doesn't stop anyone from caring about me." I smiled at both of them, who in return Legolas blushed.

" Legolas, you blush too easy." I teased him.

" I have never blushed in your presence." Legolas blushed some more.

" Legolas don't be shy about it. It's natural. Plus you look more attractive when you blush." Oh my God! I did not just say that. Why don't I think about what I am going to say before I say it? Me and I stupid mouth.

" You think I am attractive?" Legolas smiled widely.

" Um, what?" I stuttered.

" You think I'm attractive." Legolas smiled even more.

" What I meant to say was that I" Damn it what do I say.

" Yes! She said that you were attractive!" Aragon shouted at the both of us. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Legolas, though I could feel that he was looking at me. Why does he always do that? It took several moments before we finely regained composure.

" Right. Well let's begin." Legolas walked over to a table and got a bow and an arrow for himself. " Repeat what I am doing."

" Alright." Legolas got in the shooting position and I tried to put my fingers and my whole body the way his was positioned. " Um, I don't think I am doing it right." I said looking straight at the target. I didn't want to turn and see Legolas. I was too embarrassed.

" You are doing it wrong but you're not doing it completely wrong." Legolas put his bow down and walked over to me. " Your elbow needs to be a bit higher. It needs to be in a straight line just like the arrow." I lifted my elbow higher so it is just right, but then m whole arm started to hurt.

" Okay that hurts."

" Your elbow is too high." Legolas grabbed my elbow and moved it lower so the pain would go away and it was in a good angle. I elbow started tingling from where he touched me.

" The rest of your upper body is perfect." I turned to face him thinking he was looking at my boobs. But me the perverted person I was thought wrong.

" Oh okay." He was looking at me feet now.

" You need to stretch your feet farther apart." I did I was told.

" That's great." We made eye contact but I quickly looked away and I tried to focus on the target.

But suddenly I felt Legolas close behind me. He grabbed the arrow and fixed it a little bit farther. He moved his hands towards mine. He touch was so warm.

" The end of the arrow should always be on the rope." He said softly in my ear. I could feel his nose right by cheek. His soft and warm breath hitting my skin. Shivers rolled up my spine. I felt like the world was spinning but in a very good way.

" Um, yeah okay." I said dazed.

He grabbed my arm the one I was holding the arrow with. His hands were soft but a bit ruff from all the fighting he had done before.

" I want you to hold you gaze in the target. When you believe you have a good shoot you take it." His breath hit me twice as hard. My cheek was getting hot now. It believe he cant make me feel this way. And as quick as that he backed away.

I focused on the target and took a deep breath and I let the arrow go. I felt like I was watching the arrow go in slow motion. Then I heard the sound. I hit the target.

" I did it! I did it!" I jumped up and down. " I hit it!" I jumped towards Legolas.

" I cant believe I did it. Oh my gosh. Thank you for helping me." I hugged him to tight.

" It was my pleasure." He was hugging me back.

" This is cool I actually made the shoot." I looked at Legolas who was smiling at me.

" I helped as well." Aragorn said from behind me. I reluctantly pulled away from Legolas and hugged Aragorn. Don't get me wrong I was thankful but he felt so good to hug Legolas. Damn I am liking him too much.


	23. Taking a breath

**Sorry all of you for not updating in a while I have been really busy with school and other personal things. I hope that you all understand. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and thank you for the last reviews I really appreciate them. Oh and I don't own anything. Please review. Hehe I'm happy to do this again.**

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked me.

The day was finally here. We were leaving for the journey. I wanted so badly to stay in Rivendell. As soon as I left this place I knew everything was going to change. Not that it hasn't already. Me being here is a big change from the whole story. I don't want to leave. I'm too scared. I'm scared of the prophecy, I'm scared of what's to come. But there was no way I was going to say that out loud now.

" Yeah, I am ready." I looked over my shoulder and looked at my full backpack.

Last night we had a going away dinner, which was tons of fun. I said my goodbye's to everyone and went to my room and packed everything I needed.

" Are you nervous?" Pippin asked.

" Yes, what about you?"

" A bit."

" You know Pip once we start this journey we wont be able to eat as much." I said teasing him. I watched as horror strake his face.

" I should pack more food." Pippin ran. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Why do you wish to torment the poor hobbit?" Gandalf asked.

" It's fun, that's why." I smiled at him.

" I can't imagine what you would do to all of us in this journey." Gandalf grinned.

" You make me sound as if I would torture you. Do you really think so bad of me?"

Gandalf only laughed and walked away. I guess that answers my question.

I watched as Legolas prepared everyone to leave. The whole time Gimli would simply glare at Legolas.

" Is everyone else ready?" I asked Legolas.

" Yes they are." Legolas smiled at me. Damn that elf. His making me giddy just by smiling at me.

"It's time!" Aragorn shouted. As soon as he said that my heart started to beat twice as fast.

As we were walking away from Rivendell I took the last chance of stopping and taking in all of Rivendell knowing I wouldn't be able to see it ever again. I wouldn't come back to this wonderful place. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. Everything was going to change and I don't think its going to be all good.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Legolas.

" Are you alright?" He asked concerned

I sniffed back a tear and smiled. " Yes, I'm okay. It's just that I am going to miss Rivendell." We started walking again, not wanting to stop everyone else from walking.

" You're going to be back my lady." He said smiling.

" We don't know that for sure, Legolas." Legolas quickly replaced his smile with worry. " I'm sorry Legolas I didn't mean to upset you but it's the truth. No one really knows what might happen." Okay well maybe I kinda do.

" You're right but I did make a promise" Legolas looked ahead

" What kind of promise?"

" Do you really want to know?" He looked at me straight in the eye. For a moment there my heart stop and breathing quicken.

" Yes" I whispered.

Legolas stepped closer to me.

" I made a promise to myself." He whispered back. " A promise that I will keep. I promised myself that I would keep you safe no matter what ever were to happen. I will keep you safe."

He looked deep inside of my eyes and never took his eyes off of me.

The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was fling my arms around him and kiss him but instead I took his hand with mine and I looked at him.

" Thank you." I smiled. " But such promise can't be kept."

" Yes I can." He grinned at me.

" Fine, if that's the case then. I will promise to try and be more open with you only if you are open with me. Deal?"

" Deal. I'm not afraid of letting you in."

" It's sad that I can't say the same thing."

" It takes my lady."

" My lady? Wasn't it milady at first?" I teased. Legolas became very red yet again.

" I didn't mean- what it means," I laughed at his stuttering

" Legolas, it's fine." I squeezed his hand gently.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what's to come.

" You'll be fine." Legolas said gently.

" Easy for you to say. You can fight like a pro."

" You know how to fight. You only need more practice, in no time you would be as good as me."

" Are you just saying that?"

" Yes." He grinned

" Gee thanks." I smacked him but he only responded by bringing closer to him. It was perfect.


	24. Finding a story

**Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me. I love them all. As you know I don't know own anything. Please enjoy and review the story.**

"How long have you been walking? My feet are killing me."

" Not even two hours and she is already complaining." Gimli grumbled

" I am not complaining I'm just asking a question."

" And complaining about your feet." Merry added.

" Thank you Merry." I glared at the hobbit. " I was only pointing out the fact that my feet hurt. That doesn't mean I was complaining." I defended myself.

" Yes it does." Boromir said.

" Oh so all of you think I'm complaining?"

" Yes!" They all said in unison.

" Well I'm not."

" Aremi why don't you tell us a story then." Gandalf shouted over his shoulder.

" Why a story? And why me?" I shouted back.

" Because I believe that the rest of us are bored and I know you could talk for hours."

" Just so you know Gandalf I wont take that as an insult. I'll just take it as a compliment." I smiled at Legolas who turned to look at me.

" What story would you tell us?" Asked Pippin from behind me.

" I don't know. I know some many. Plus I don't know what you men like for a good story."

" I love a good horror story." Shouted Gimli.

" Somehow I already knew that."

" I like it when characters fight with each other and there is conflict." Pippin shouted.

" What about you Legolas, what do you like?"

" A love story." He said quickly.

" I know a lot of those."

" Tell us story then." Gimli shouted at me.

" Well we obviously know who isn't the patient one of all the group." I said mockingly

" Milady." I heard Aragorn's voice from behind me.

" Fine."

" So what's the story going to be about?" Asked Frodo.

" Well let me think a minute." I searched my brain for the perfect story.

" By all means take your time." Aragorn laughed.

" Oh I will." I turned back and glared at him. " Okay I got one." I smiled at Frodo.

" What's it called?" He smiled back.

" It's a famous story in my world. It's called Romeo and Juliet."

" Who are they?" Pippin asked.

" They are teenagers who fell madly in love with each other even though there family were enemies. Every one was against there love. Both of there families tried to split them apart."

" What happen to them?" Legolas asked me.

" Well let me start from the beginning then……….." The rest of the time I spent telling the story. Everyone was hanging of every word I said. I watched as the sun moved lower from the sky. I watched everything. The plant, the grass, the trees, I took everything in. And every time I felt eyes on me.

" And so Juliet raised the blade above her head and ended her life. They were both be together in spirit, in their love."

For a while everyone was silent.

Then I heard the sniffle from beside me.

" Pippin are you crying?"

" It's just so sad." Pippin said trying to cover his face.

" I do have to say, Aremi, that was a great story." Gandalf said.

" Yeah it is." I looked at Legolas who was looking at everyone but me.

" So when are we stopping for food? I don't know about you guys but I am really hungry."

" You are not alone Aremi." Pippin said.

" I think it would be better if we have lunch already." Aragorn said.

I looked at my wristwatch.

" Aragon, its 4 in the after noon. We passed lunch hours ago." I looked down at Pippin who was almost down cleaning his tears. " Pip are you hungry? I'm surprise I was the first one to say I was hungry."

" Of course I am hungry it's just was really interested in the story."

We all stopped and the hobbits started preparing the food.

" I can't believe Aragorn calls himself a Ranger. Doesn't he know what time of the day it is to eat?" Sam whined.

" It's not his fault, Sam. We were all listening to the story. We just lost rack of time." I said trying to defend Aragorn.

Sam only mumbled under his breath like I hadn't even spoken to him.

" Hey what's the matter with Sam?" I asked Frodo.

" He gets mad when he doesn't eat." Frodo smiled.

" Oh wow. Maybe I'll just stay away from him for a while."

" Think that would be best."

I walked over to Gandalf while he smoked his pipe.

" Did you know that Sam get cranky when he doesn't eat?"

" No, why is he?"

" Yup. You know Gandalf that thing could kill you." I pointed at his pipe.

" How so?" Gandalf examined his pipe.

" Never mind." I said after the image of Gandalf fighting for his life in Moria. " Have you seen Legolas anywhere? It seemed like he just disappeared." I said wanting to change the subject.

" Yes, he went into the woods. To make sure every thing was alright."

" Oh okay, I'll just go look for him." I left Gandalf's side and went into the woods.

Everything looked so beautiful. The sun gave so much light to the trees. It looked like if they were glowing.

I traced the truck of the tree. I decided to climb it and see the sky in a better view.

As a climbed it all my memories from home came back to me, like it always does when I climb a tree.

When I finally got the top everything looked so great. I looked up at the sun and pain came crashing down through out my body.

I screamed out in pain. I felt like hot lava was being poured all over my body and especially my heart and head.

Then I saw it. The eye.

It was speaking to me but I couldn't understand it.

More pain.

_" They will pay."_

Needles twisted inside my stomach.

" Who is?" I manage to let out.

" _If you don't take my side they will pay."_

Hot tears fell down my face.

Suddenly my family's face appeared.

" _They will pay_."

Knife twisted in my head. More pain.

Everything fell dark.


	25. Family

Thank you guys so much for your reviews. As you already know I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review the story.

I felt a yet cloth on my forehead. I wanted to open my eyes but I felt too tired. My whole ached.

" Is she going to be alright?" I recognized Pippin's voice.

" Yes she will." It was Aragorn speaking.

" She could have died." Legolas whispered next to me.

" But she didn't. We were lucky that you heard her and manage to catch her before she hit the ground." Gandalf said.

" Something was hurting her." Legolas said while someone was stroking my hair. " You didn't hear her cry out the way I did. She was in so much pain and I wasn't there for her."

Images of my family's face shot through out my head.

" No!" I sat up from the ground.

" Aremi it's alright. It's us." Legolas put his hand in my shoulder.

" He is going to make them pay." My vision was getting blurry from the tears that were forming.

" Who?" Aragorn asked.

" He is going to make them pay." I felt Legolas bring me into his arms. I was feeling safe. " He is going to hurt my family."

" Who is going to hurt your family?" Gandalf asked.

" The eye." I held on tighter to Legolas.

For a moment no one said anything. I just kept hearing Legolas heart beat.

" What else did he say?"

Should I tell them?

" He wants me to choose sides."

It's been four days since the eye came to me. Ganadlf doesn't know if Sauron could actually harm my family. Day and night that's all I think about. I think if they are safe and happy. But of course they are not happy they are probably worried sick about me. They don't know if I am alive or dead or if I just ran away from home. I want to go back to them and tell them how much I love them. I want them to know that I would never run away. I love them too much to ever to that. I want to go back but I cant. People need me here.

Legolas hasn't left my side. He just holds my hand and makes me feel like I am not completely alone.

" Legolas, I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone from my family. Just the thought of it makes my heart ache."

" I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. I wish I could keep your family safe for you but I cant. I sorry."

" No you are being helpful. Just by holding me you make me feel a bit better."

" Thank you but I do wish I could do more for you." Legolas tighten his grip on my hand.

" Legolas trust me you are doing a lot for me. I just wish that one day I could repay you." I smiled at him to lighten the mood.

" Hey Aremi could you tell us a story again?" Pippin asked.

Merry elbowed him in the stomach. " Let Aremi alone for a minute. Don't you know that she is going through a tough time?"

Pippin elbowed him back. " That's why I'm asking for a story Merry."

" That doesn't make sense Pip."

" Well it does for me."

Legolas and I only smiled at each other.

" How about I tell a story later? I don't really feel like telling stories today."

" We are stopping for lunch on those rocks up ahead Gandalf!" Aragon shouted.

I looked up and saw the same scenery of rocks from the movie. I haven't realized I stopped walking until Legolas shook me.

" What's the matter?"

" Noth- nothing. I just got a little dizzy." I lied.

In a matter of minutes Sam had already prepared everyone lunch while Boromir, Pippin, and Merry were playing swordplay.

I was sitting next to Aragorn while he smoked his pipe.

" Move your feet." Aragorn instructed the hobbits. Chills went up my spine remembering how many times I've seen Aragorn say that.

I kept looking toward Legolas knowing that at any moment he would see the spies of the enemy.

" Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

" I could be better. I just wish you guys stop worrying about me so much." He smiled towards hobbits and Boromir who were fighting in the ground.

" We worry because we care about you."

" Thanks."

" What's that?" Sam said behind me.

" Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

" It's moving fast. Against the wind."

" Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas shouted.

" Oh crap." Legolas ran towards me and ran under bushes for cover.

I could hear Aragorn shouting at everyone to hide.

It took a few moments but it seemed like forever until the birds few out of site.

Legolas got first just to make sure it was clear and the pulled me up from under bushes.

" Thanks." I pulled a leaf from his hair. He was just staring at me and holding me close.

" Spies of Sauron. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf announced. I pulled away from Legolas and walk towards Aragorn seeing he had my backpack.

" Is it like snowy there?" I asked him.

" It is."

" Cool. I haven't seen the snow since 6th grade." Everyone just looked at me strangely.

" Oh don't look at me like that. You would know what I was talking about if you lived in my world."

" What's the 6th grade?" Pippin asked

" It's like a year that you have been going to school."

" Oh. What year of school are you in now?"

" Year 9 and it's a pain in the ass."

" Aremi!" Gandalf shouted at me while he glared.

" What! I am only saying."

" Don't curse." Aragorn said.

" I wasn't cursing."

" Yes you were." Pippin said.

" Ass is not a curse word." I tried to defend myself. " I use it all the time."

" Aremi!" shouted Gandalf.

" What?"

" Stop cursing."

" I am not cursing!"

" Lets not fight." Frodo said.

" Very well." Gandalf turned away and started walking.

" Old people this days." I mumbled and Pippin started laughing.

" You think I am old?" Legolas said from behind me.

" Well how old are you?" (okay people I don't know exactly how old he is but I am just going to guess.)

"1053 years old."

" Oh wow. You are old enough to be my ancestor." I said grabbing his hand. " I cant wait until I see the snow."

" I am glad you are excited about something now." Legolas smiled at me.

" I am too."


	26. Unlady Like

Chapter 26

Damn it! Why is my life so complicated? Why isn't it easy? I thought as I climbed the hill or should I say mountain! It wasn't bad enough that I was climbing but snow was falling down hard and making everything worse.

Tension was pretty high ever since Frodo rolled down and Boromir got the ring. For a moment I actually thought Boromir wouldn't give Frodo the ring. I'm pretty sure I am the only one who saw Aragorn out his hand on his sword. I was scared that they were going to fight. That is until I remembered what would actually happen. And sure enough Boromir gave back the ring.

No one really wanted to talk after that. The only sound you could hear was everyone's feet moving through the snow. God, I felt so weak. I wanted to be alone and cry my eyes out like there was no tomorrow. My family was in danger and it was all my fault. I would rather kill myself before I loose anyone from my family. I don't know what to do. No one could help me. Not Gandalf, not Aragorn, not Legolas. They all want to help me but they cant. I'm alone in this. I hate feeling so helpless. I know everyone wants to make me feel better, I could see it in there eyes. Legolas hasn't left my side even for a minute. He treats my like I am going to break at any moment. Everyone is trying to comfort me but all they are doing is making me feel like a lost puppy that is stupid.

"You seem lost in a thought." Aragorn broke the silence.

I smiled in spite of how I felt. " Just thinking." I answered back.

" Are you thinking about your family?"

I could feel everyone's eyes bore into my back. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to talk but I know they wanted to know.

" How could I not?" I looked behind me and saw everyone's gace turn into pity. I didn't want that either. I wanted everyone to stop worrying about me. It wasn't like I was the only one in the group who had problems. I mean, look at Gimli, he had a obvious hair problem but did anyone care about that! Instead of saying all of that I went for the lighter note. " How long have we been walking?"

" Eight hours, I'm surprised that you've lasted so long. I would have thought you have asked for a rest stop hours ago." Gandalf answered with a laugh.

I swear once I heard Gandalf's answer my jaw almost touched the ground.

" We've been walking for eight hours!"

"Yes." Gandalf grinned.

" You have to be shittin me."

" Aremi!" Oops I did it again. " Valar! What foul mouth you have." Gandalf shouted.

" For the love of panties. Its not like I insulted the pope. Which I would never do, you could go straight to hell for that. And that would really suck. I don't want to meet Hitler son of the devil. Could you imagine me running into him in the torture chamber. I don't think so."

Everyone was quiet. Even Gandalf was speechless. Everyone looked deeply confused.

"I will pretend like I just understood what came out of your mouth." Gandalf said angrily. " For every foul word that you say, will be an extra hour will walk each day!"

"Why do we have to be punished as well?" Pippin shouted.

"Because all of you let her talk the way she does." Gandalf shot back.

Everyone glared at me. I only snorted.

" That wasn't very lady like, Aremi." Gandalf said.

"Everything she does is unlady like." Gimli said.

" You're the one to talk, Gimli, everything you do isn't normal." I said while Gandalf nodded at what Gimli said.

"Gandalf, she isn't so bad." Frodo said.

"Really? I agree with Gandalf and Gimli." Sam said

Soon everyone started talking about me. Even Legolas. I cannot believe this.

"Hey! Would you guys stop talking like I am not even here!" I screamed.

Everyone went quiet.

I looked down at my clothes. My pants were a little dirty but they were still cute. My black sweater and blouse were pretty or I thought so. I took out my compacter and looked at my face. Considering the weather my face looked okay. It was rosy from the cold. I had bit of make up on. I know it may seem ridiculous wearing make up in a journey were you know you'll get dirty and gross. But hey I am a girl and that doesn't mean I want to look like crap. I was wearing waterproof mascara and smoothie lipgloss. I would kill for blush and eyeliner right now. But all in all I thought I looked cute. I looked 'lady like'.

" Do I look like a man or something?" I asked everyone as I fidgeted with me hair.

Legolas stepped forward and grabbed my hands

" You are a beautiful girl. Pay no attention to them." Legolas said gently looking into my eyes. God he is so hot.

I would have believed him if he wasn't a guy. Guys just tell you things to make you shut up already or so everyone keeps telling me. I let go of Legolas hands and looked into the compacter. I looked alright. I looked at everyone and they all wanted to laugh.

" All of you are evil just so you know." I glared at them and shut the compacter. All of them started to laugh but Legolas. I just walked away.

" That was fun." I heard Pippin say.

" You should never tell a girl that she looks like a man. That's just horrible." I yelled back.

"We were just having a bit of fun." Boromir yelled. "We are sorry."

I walked back and towards Boromir. I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. He flinched and grunted but he tried to act like it didn't hurt him.

" I said we were sorry." Boromir said while he rubbed his arm.

" I know." I smiled innocently and hugged him. He looked shocked but hugged me back I knew he was warming up to me. Soon let go. "Now lets get I break. I am tired."

"How did I know she was going to say that." Pippin said.

I noticed that Legolas was looking down at my chest. What a guy.

" You hu." I snapped my fingers at him. " My face is up here. Not that I don't mind you looking at the girls but don't do it in public." But he seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Aremi, you necklace is turning red."

" What? That's not possi…" I looked down and he was right.

Images of my mother flashed before my eyes. Fire was all around her. My body was started to burn.


	27. Back home

Thanks everyone for waiting patiently. I really hope that you guys like the new chapter that coming soon. Please review and enjoy the story. Thanks

Chapter 27

What the hell is going on?

I felt the tips of my fingers start to burn. I pulled my hand away and realized that I was lying on the floor. I was surrounded by fire.

I stood up trying to find a way out but it hit me that I didn't even where the hell I was.

There must be a window or something. God, I can't see anything! Is that my piano? What is my piano doing here? I tried to look pass the smoke. That is my piano! I looked around there were pictures of my family and friends, little art pictures that I had done when I was 5 years old were scattered all over the place. It was just my mother decorated our living room. I was home and it was on fire.

Mom. The vision. She's here and trapped.

"Mom!" I tried my best to look through the fire and smoke. "Mom! Where are you!" Cold fear hit me fast and hard. "Mom!" God, please let her be okay. I can't loose her. I held my necklace closer to my heart. My whole body was starting to shake. "Please be okay." I whispered into my necklace.

The air was getting thick now. It was hard to breath. I tried to take light breaths but I wasn't working. I put my hands to my nose and mouth trying to prevent from breathing the smoke. But that didn't work I started to cough, that's not a good sign. Breathing was getting harder by the second. My lungs were burning and my eyes were itching.

And that's when I heard it. Someone else was coughing too. It was coming from the end of the living room. It was she; she was lying on the ground. It was like the whole world had stopped, everything went quiet. The only sound I could hear was her coughing.

Hot pain shot through my left arm. I piece of wood hit me in the shoulder. I quickly forgot about the pain. The fire was separating me from my mother. I stepped a few steps back and ran for it. A second later I lay beside my mom. Her eyes were close it looked like she was dead. She wasn't breathing. Is she dead?

She coughed.

"Thank God!" I put a hand to her face trying to get her to open her eyes. "Mom!" Her eyes shot open. For a second she only starred at me.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course, mom." I laughed.

She put a hand to my cheek. It was as if she didn't believe me. Then she laid her other hand on my necklace. "You've always loved this necklace." She said with a smile.

She was okay. Tears stung my eyes.

"I love you, mom" She was crying. "I'm getting you out of here."

"There is no way out. I tried everything."

I got an idea.

" God, please let this work." I laid both my hands over my necklace while my mom still hanged on to it. "Mom, I need you to close your eyes." She hesitated. " Just trust me." She closed them.

Aaaaah

I hit the ground hard. Felt my mom move beside me. I felt liquid on my forehead.

"That can not be good." I didn't even get to check my wound when I heard my mother scream. "Mom, are you okay? Is anything broken?" I kneeled beside her.

" No I'm okay." She tried to get up but fell back down. " Its my knee."

"Shit." I looked at her knee it looked okay but there has always been a problem with my mom's knee. " Okay don't try to get up, just. just.. lay there."

" Aremi, where are we? How the hell did we get here?" My mom said looking around the woods.

Signed. "It's a long story mom. Lets just focus in find shelter for now."

" No, I deserve any explanation." She looked angry and confused. " Where have you been all this time? I have been worried sick about you. Everyone has."

" I'm sorry I didn't have a choice."

"Choice for what!"

"Don't be angry, please."

" What's going on? Where are we?"

"Fine, we are in Middle Earth." She only starred at me.

" That's not funny."

" I wasn't trying to be."

She was about to answer when I heard a familiar voice of Gandalf.

"Dear girl! You're back. We thought we lost you." Gandalf ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nope. How long was I gone? It's already dark."

" 2 hours."

" Oh my gosh." I heard my mother say. We both let go and turned to face her.

" I told you." I grinned. She didn't say anything, she only fainted. "Mom!" I ran towards her. She was out cold.

" Who is this woman?" Gandalf asked over my shoulder.

" Gandalf, this is my mom." I laughed. " She is going to love meeting you guys."

Gandalf didn't say anything. I turned to look at him. He looked serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The others were so worried."

"Why? Oh my God, did something happen while I was gone? Did someone get hurt?"

Gandalf smiled. "Nothing of a sort. Everyone was worried about _you_. We thought we lost you."

"Oh, were are they."

"They are back in camp."

"Why weren't you with them?"

"I couldn't stand the tension. I needed to clear my head."

" I didn't mean for everyone to be worried about me. I didn't have a choice in the matter, actually."

" I know my dear girl."

" We should get back then as soon as possible." I tried to lift my mom up but she was too heavy.

" Need help." Gandalf grinned.

" Yes of course." Gandalf easily picked her up and started walking to camp.

A few minutes later we were getting closer to camp. I was to busy thinking about how I was going to explain everything to my mother, that I didn't see a big logs laid in my path. I fell and my hand landed on a pointy rock.

"Ow, stupid log." I threw the log as far away as possible.

" Are you alright?" Gandalf stopped walking when he heard me fall.

" No." I held up my felt hand, it was bleeding. The tips of my fingers were getting redder by the minute. " You should go ahead I'll catch up."

He hesitated.

" I wont get lost. I could see the campfire from here. I'll just follow the light.

I think he got the hint. I wanted to be alone.

" Don't be long. There are people that are waiting for your return."

" I promise." Then he left.

It was a good thing that the moon was out. It was lighting up everything. If it wasn't I wouldn't be out here by myself. Who ever heard of a 15 years old girl still afraid of the dark? I started laughing of how stupid I was but soon the laughs turned into tears. Everything of what I had happened today hit me hard. I almost lost my mother. He knew that she was the person I cared about the most. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her because of me, to show me he wanted a decision. I was going to lose her if wasn't there in time. Just like that I could have lost her but now the rest of my family is in danger. What I'm supposed to do now?

I didn't know that I was out there in the woods so long when Gandalf came to get me. He wiped my tears and got me to my feet. He didn't say anything, he understood.

" Where's my mom?"

" I left her with the other. They are confused as to why she is here, I am too."

" It's the only way I could have saved her." I whimpered.

" You don't have to explain anything, right now. We could talk later in the morning after you've had your rest." Gandalf said.

As we got closer to camp we heard voices.

" She's pretty." I recognized Pippin's voice.

" Yes but who is she?" Boromir asked.

" I do not know but Gandalf said to tend her wounds and keep her warm." Aragorn said.

" She's pretty." Pippin said.

" We know Pip." Sam said

" I want to know who she is?" Merry said.

" We all do." Legolas said.

We were finally in camp but no one noticed. Everyone had there backs to us and were watching my mom.

" She has the same type of clothes Aremi wore." Frodo said. Everyone turned to look at him and said nothing. " I didn't mean to bring her up." Everyone looked sad now.

Aragorn broke the silence. " Her knee is in the wrong position. Her bones are scrapping against one another."

" I wonder what her name is?" Pippin said loud. I decided to answer that.

" Her name is Brenda." Everyone turned at the sound of my voice. There faces were of disbelief and relief. " She's my mom." I smiled at everyone.


	28. Angry elf

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I thought I have lost all my readers. I cant wait to update more of my story and see how all of you like it. Please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 28"You're back!" Pippin screamed as all the hobbits ran to me and hugged, I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, I can't be ridden of that easily."

"Where did you go?" Merry asked.

"Um, I rather not talk about that right now." I looked up to meet Legolas eyes. Moments later the hobbits finally let go of my waist and Legolas made his way towards me. "Missed me?" I smiled at him.

"Did you go home?" Legolas asked coldly.

" Yeah I did. What's the matter?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't get a chance to answer when I felt someone behind me and I turned.

" You've finally come back." Boromir said

" Yeah, its good to be back." I hugged him and once again he was cut of guard.

" Well yes of course." And then he let go.

" Aremi." I was soon in arms of Aragorn. " Where did you go? We were all worried."

I laughed. " I'm okay."

" No you are not." Legolas interrupted.

" Yes I am."

" Legolas is right. You are not well." Aragorn said.

"What? What are you guys talking about?"

" You shoulder, forehead, and hand are wounded." Aragorn touched my forehead.

" Ow." I hissed " I forgot about that. Too busy worried about my mom and happy to see you guys." Aragorn motioned my to sit on a log by the fire. " Aragorn before you fix my wounds can you please help my mother first?"

He hesitated. " Please, I am more worried about her than I am about myself."

Aragorn signed. "Very well then, Legolas will tend your wounds."

" Oh okay then." I wasn't too thrilled that Legolas was going to help me. He didn't really seem like he was happy to see me again. " Thank you, Aragorn."

I watched as he got up and walked to Legolas. I turned away when Legolas glanced my way. I looked at the fire.

" I need to see your wounds." I jumped when I heard Legolas. I was too concentrated in watching the fire. He sat down and motioned for me to take off my sweater.

I unzipped my sweater and took off slowly since my shoulder burned. Legolas only starred at my wound. " Is it bad?" I asked him. My skin looked horrible.

" I am going to need a lot of water for this." Legolas said.

I started to shake from the cold. I was only wearing my tank top.

I felt a warm blanket laid over me, I looked up and it was Boromir.

" Thank you Boromir."

" I noticed you were shaking. I didn't wish for you to be cold."

"That is very sweet of you. Thank you."

"My pleasure my lady." He smiled.

" Boromir, would be so kindly as to bring water from the river. I need to clean Lady Aremi's wound." Legolas asked coldly.

" Certainly" Boromir turned and left.

I looked back and Legolas who was watching Boromir leave. He had a weird look in his face.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing?" He glared at me. He turned to my shoulder again. " How did you get this wound?"

" Don't change the subject. I want to know what's bothering you."

" You don't need to help everyone if they are in distress."

" What?"

" Forget it." Legolas was still looking at my wounds. " How did you get your wounds?"

I was silent for a while then answered.

" A piece of wood that was on fire fell on my shoulder. I cut my hand on a rock. My fingers touched the fire by accident."

" What about the one in your forehead?"

" I don't know." I shrugged.

" Do you not care that you are injured?" Legolas sounded pissed. " Do you like getting hurt?"

" My injuries aren't that bad. Why are you making it a big deal?"

" You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

" Do you even care if you get injured?"

" In this case, no, I don't care. There was some one else was worried about, if they got injured. I didn't care if I wounds along the way if that meant saving that person. So no I don't care."

" You are an ignorant girl." Legolas shot at me.

I was shocked that he was treating me this way that I didn't know what to say. But that quickly passed.

" Why are you acting this way? Why are you so upset?"

" I am not upset." He said looking out at the woods, into the darkness.

" Oh really sure fooled me. Look I don't know what the hell your problem is but I did nothing wrong for you to be taking your anger out on." He kept looking out in the woods. He didn't even blinked when I was talking to him, it was as if he didn't even hear me.

Five minutes later Boromir arrived with a bucket full of water.

" Here you are." He but the bucket of water beside Legolas.

" Thank you Boromir." I smiled at him.

Legolas grabbed my injured and dipped a cloth into a water. His touched wasn't as gentle as it always was. It didn't bring butterflies that way it always did. All I felt was sadness and anger. Angry that he was making me feel sad. I always promised I would never make a man make me feel like crap like my mom's boyfriend made my mom feel. And like other boys my friends went out with. And now I was breaking that promise just because I was getting close to Legolas, thinking he was different. Stupid me, I should now by now that no man is different, even if they are an elf.

I pulled my hand away when Legolas was about to clean the wound with the wet cloth. I stood up and left. He seemed surprised when I did this.

I felt like crying. I held my hand closer to my heart. My whole arm was starting to hurt. I stopped walking before I was outside of camp.

" If I don't tend your wounds they will become infected." Legolas said behind me. Stupid elf feet I didn't even hear him coming.

" Like you care." I turned to face him. He face quickly changed once I said what I had said. He looked angry but before he could speak I beat him to the punch. " You know what? You know that little promise you made?"

His face changed.

"Well, you could shove it up you a…"

"Aremi! Your mother is awaking." Pippin yelled.

Legolas just looked at me and he didn't look too happy. I made my way to my mother. I sat beside her.

" Aremi…" My mother grunted.

" I'm right here mom." I felt everyone gathering around.

She finally opened her eyes and sat up.

" Mom I need you to remember that this isn't a dream, okay?"

" Okay." She looked at everyone for the longest time and then at me. She wasn't breathing.

" Mom I need you to breath!" I yelled at her. She had forgotten how to breathe from the shock. She took a deep breath and let it out.

" Holy shit!"

" Well now we know where she gets it from." Pippin said.

" Can you please explain everything? How the hell did we get here? Why are we in Middle Earth!"

I laughed. " So this is the thing, mom……"


	29. Freaky The mother says

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Yes I know I need a beta but I can't really find one but thanks for the advice. Hope all of you don't loose interest in my story. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 29

"Everyone missed you." My mom repeated once again. We were walking behind the whole fellowship. It was snowing and my mom and I were sharing a whole blanket. It has been two days since my mother arrived. Everyone was nice to my mom but they didn't really know how to act around her.

" I miss everyone too, mom. I have no idea how sometimes I would get so lonely being here with out you guys." I laid my head on her shoulder.

" I can imagine. I remember when you went camping with your sixth grade class for a week and by the 3rd day you already wanted to come back home. You could never stay away from home for a long period of time." My mother laughed.

" I still can't, I miss home so much. I miss everything about it. I mean I love it here too but it's not where I belong. Once this is all over I don't know how I'm ever going to say goodbye to the people in Middle Earth."

" I still can't believe this place that we have loved watching in the movies, is actually real. I see how you get along with everyone. You always said if you ever got the chance to meet the fellowship you would get along, as sure enough you had. Aragorn and the hobbits treat you as a sister, Gandalf treats you as a granddaughter. It seems like one big happy family." My mother smiled.

" I love them I cant picture myself saying goodbye."

" But you will have too. You said it yourself, you don't belong here."

I signed. " In a thousand years I couldn't even imagine coming to Middle Earth and loving the fellowship as a family of my own."

" Hey, I have a question. Why does Legolas keep looking back at us?"

" I don't know, I guess to make sure we are keeping up. The rest are doing it too you know. We did you just notice Legolas?"

" Because he does it more than the others. They are so over protective of you. There are just like you father." She laughed.

" I miss him. I don't want him to worry about me."

" He is a wreck ever since we couldn't find you. Its like he cant function right until he knows you are okay."

" I wish I didn't know that. Some times I wish this never happened." I looked as Legolas turned once again to make sure where we were.

" I would have thought that you and Legolas would be good friends."

"What? What are you talking about?"

" I mean that you have had a crush on Legolas since we first saw that movie."

" Well I don't have any kind of feeling for that elf. He is so stupid in every way possible." I glared at my mother who was laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

" Aremi, don't you think I wont notice when something is bothering?" My mother looked straight ahead and her gaze landed on Aragorn.

" Don't try anything." I smirked. " Wipe the drool of your chin, mom." I laughed.

" A man that hot shouldn't be allowed to leave home. Arwen is so lucky." She pouted.

" Down girl." I laughed." Arwen is pretty nice actually."

" You met the skank?"

" Mother! Don't call her that. She is pretty sweet, I can see why Aragorn fell madly in love with her. You could see it in their eyes when they are together that they care for one another." I smiled at the memory of them being together.

" Aw enough with Arwen, I will admit that they are meant to be together but that still doesn't mean I cant look at his ass."

" My god mom. You are so worse than me when it comes to boys. It seems like you are the teenager with the hormones out of wack." I laughed.

"Fine let change the subject. What part of the story are we in?"

"You'll see soon enough but remember we cant tell them what will happen even though we already know whats to come. We cant change anything."

" I know, Aremi, but I thought the whole point of you being here is to change something?" My mom asked.

" I know but I'm a bit confused about that."

She only shrugged. " I have a feeling everything is going to be okay." She looked once again at Aragorn. " Seriously, nice ass." My mother said with a dreamy look on her face.

" Good Lord Woman!"

"What! You know he has a nice ass. I mean just look at it."

So I did.

" Damn. How in the world did I miss that?"

" I told you, actually Legolas has a nice tushie too."

" Okay now I draw the line. Don't look at Legolas's ass." I snarled.

" I knew it!"

" I know what?"

" You like him."

" Remind me, mother, why I saved from the fire." My mother only laughed.

" Because you love me."

" I so hate it when you are right." I smiled. " You are my bestfriend."

" I love you Aremi. I never want to loose you." Her voice cracked.

" You wont."

Snow Sucks!

Apparently my mother was thinking the thing since she was saying some colorful words.

Oh my God! Its so freaking cold. It was enough that the snow was pressed up my whole body but there was a blizzard going on. I was slowly loosing feeling on my hands and feet.

" Pippin! Just hold on to me!" If it was at all possible it seemed like Pippin was colder than me. I could feel the poor guy shaking. I pressed him tight to my body to at least give him body heat. Assuming I have any left.

My poor mother was starting to look blue as she was holding on to Merry. Boromir had Sam and Aragorn had Frodo. Grandalf was leading the way. While everyone else was sunk into the snow, Legolas was walking over it. I'm really starting to hate him.

For a moment he stopped and looked down at me. My heart did that weird flip thing. I totally hate him.

Then we heard the voice. We broke eye contact as soon as we heard it. Damn my hearing is getting more freaky.

" There is a foul voice in the air!" Legolas yelled.

Um duh, Legolas.

"It's Saruman!"

Crap, boulders were starting to fall.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!" Gandalf put his staff in the air. "Losto Caradhras, sedno, hodo, nuitho, I'ruith!"

I held on tighter to Pippin knowing what would happen next.

A bolt of lighting hit the mountain, bringing down snow and burying us under it. I lifted Pippin up as hard and fast as I could. The snow was covering my face making it hard to breathe. I kick my feet up and try to pull the snow down. In seconds a breathe the fresh air. I looked around and all heads are accounted for.

"We must get off the mountain!" No duh Boromir. "Make the Gap of Roham! Or take the west road to my city!"

" The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over the mountain!" Gimli said.

" Oh really? How do you figure?" I said sarcastically.

" Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Oh no.

My mom was thinking the same thing since she turned to look at me in horror.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide… Frodo?"

Poor Frodo.

" We will go through the mines!" Frodo answered.

"So be it."

Poor Gandalf.

4 hours later.

" That was weird." My mother said. We were walking a good distance from the group.

" What was?" Everyone's hair was yet including mine.

" That a scene that we've seen a hundred times in the movie just unfold itself before us. She sounded excited and freaked out at the same time.

" I know, I still haven't gotten used to it myself. It feels good that someone else besides me knows what's about to happen next." I took a deep breath. " But I am not so sure if I am ready to face the mines."

The smile that was on my mother's face was no longer there. She put her arm around me.

" Everything will turn out for the best. You know that."

" I know but I don't really want Gandalf to go through that. In fact we aren't exactly 100 sure that it will turn out okay. Us being here might change the out come of things."

" Everything will be okay, honey."

" I hope so."

"The walls of Moria." Gimli said proudly.

We were finally here. I quickly spotted the door, it was gorgeous.

" Well, lets see…Ithildin. Mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said.

The clouds covering the moon drifted away. The door was brighted.

" Oh my god!" My mother said.

" It's beautiful." I whispered.

" But not as beautiful as you." Boromir said.

I blushed once I heard what Boromir had said. My mother just snorted.

" Thank you, Boromir." I left Gandalf and my mother knowing it would take a while before the doors where open and made my way to some rocks and sat down.

" Are you tired my lady? Boromir said and he took out his sword and started cleaning it.

" A little, I have small headache and my left shoulder is starting to hurt again."

" I am sorry to hear that but I could help you with your arm." He smiled. He looked cute. " How?" I asked.

" Well, first you must stretch out your injured arm." I did as I was told and for the past 15 minutes he taught me an exorcise for my arm. It was feeling much better.

" Thanks Boromir." He just starred at me. " I'll be right back. I want to ask Aragorn something." I stood up and made my way to Aragorn who unfortunately was talking to Legolas. I was about to turn back before Aragorn saw me but it was too late.

" Hello Milady." Aragorn greeted me.

I avoided looking at Legolas. "Hey Aragorn." I could feel Legolas just staring at me." I wanted to ask you for a favor." I was waiting for Legolas to leave but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. "I have been meaning to ask you since my mom arrived…"

" You wish for me to train your mother?" Aragorn finished for me.

" Yes." He smiled and left, he was heading for my mother. I quickly realized that I left alone with Legolas. I was about to join Aragorn and my mom but Legolas stepped in my way.

" You need to train as well." Legolas said.

" I could hold my own in a fight." I stepped around him and he spun me around to face him.

" Yes but you are just a beginner you need more training." He did have a point there.

" Fine, I'll just train along with my mom. Aragorn could train me at the same time."

" He will be much to busy with you mother." I turned to see my mother holding a dagger the wrong way just the way I used to hold it at the beginning on my training. Aragorn need to only be focused on her.

" Fine, Boromir will train me." A strange passed over Legolas face once again.

"Mellon." We both turned to see the doors were being opened. I headed for my mom but Legolas stopped me by grabbing my hand.

" What?

" Stay close to the group once we are in there."

" I will." He looked into my eyes as if to make sure I was lying or something. " I promise, Legolas." He finally let go.


	30. Enter the mines

I will never get tired of saying how thankful I am that all of you review my story. I live for reviews. Just reading what you guys think about my story makes me want to write even more. Please don't hesitate in commenting in anything. I wont be hurt by some advice that any of you might want to give me. Hope all of you like this new chapter I am already working on the next one. Oh and Legolas will reveal why he is upset with Aremi, eventually. I just need you to be patient. Oh I love you guys. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 30

" I can't see shit?" My mother whined.

" Unbelievable, like mother and daughter." Gandalf said.

" What is he talking about, Aremi?" My mother asked, as she held on tighter to my arm.

" He thinks I shouldn't cuss. He thinks it's unladylike." I did air quoted with my fingers but realize my mother couldn't see them because of the dark.

" Please, everything you do is unladylike." My mother snorted.

" Mom, that is so not true."

" Honey, you have to face the music some time."

" Everything I do I learned it from you."

" Oh, well there you go then."

" My god mother." My mother and I were having a tough time walking since there were some rocks on the ground.

" This is no mine. It's a tomb!"

" Eww, no wonder." I looked down at the corpses.

" We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here! Now get out of here! Get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled. Everyone was starting to back out when Frodo was taken.

" Frodo!"

The hobbits were screaming for help while they slashed at the tentacles of an unseen monster. Joined them until Frodo was released but knowing he would be dragged back in.

Frodo was freed when all the tentacles appear above the water. It got Frodo once again but something different happen. It was going after me as well. Shit.

A huge tentacle was headed towards me, fast, and I ducked. I was in total relief that is until what the tentacle had gotten instead. I saw as my mother was lifted but in the air, it looked like she could reach for the starts. I couldn't hear her screams until the creature's head popped out of the water and my mom gave the biggest scream I have ever heard.

I was too busy looking up at my mom that I didn't see one of its tentacles come at me. It hit my right in stomach; wind was knocked completely out of me. I saw a tentacle coming right at me but I couldn't move. Before I could even blink the tentacle was cut in half by Legolas. I didn't even see him coming. He got me by the waist and pulled to my feet and ran back wherever he was before. I saw as he shot arrows and the monsters tentacles. More tentacles kept on coming it seemed like there were a million of them. I managed to damage a few.

" Oh my god!" My mother screamed as she landed in the arms of Aragorn and Frodo landed safely with Boromir.

"Into the mines!" Everyone was soon running into them but Legolas, he was still shutting at the creature trying to back it off.

" Legolas! Get inside!" I yelled.

He looked back and saw me there yelling at him and ran towards me. He grabbed me by the arm and we both run inside as fast as we can. The creature comes out of the water and crumbles the doors down, blocking the way out, and blocking out the light from the moon.

My breathing was getting faster by the second because of the dark. I really didn't want to be in dark, I hated it I was afraid of it. I was starting to shake a little from it. I felt Legolas' arms move, and realized he was holding on to me. His hand was on my neck. This was calming me down. We were both holding on to each other tight. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

Light came into view thanks to Gandalf's staff. Legolas and I were both closer than I thought. I freaked out a little by this and move my head, our lips brushed against one another. Shiver went up my spine. My heart beats were becoming fast, my stomach felt like there were a whole rainforest full of butterflies.

Legolas's fingertips were running down my cheek. I looked up to meet his gaze and met his gorgeous brown eyes. He slowly smiled and I did the same.

Oh my gosh! Is he going to kiss me!

" Aremi, there you are." My mother pulled my hand and away from Legolas. She was pulling me in the direction of Aragorn.

" Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

I took a deep breath wanting to kill my mother for taking me away from Legolas.

" Just peachy." Everyone was starting to walk forward.

" How long until we are out of this place?" My mother said.

" Four days." Aragorn answered.

I cannot be here for that long of time.

" Mother Fuc…" Aragorn put his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

" You really should stop cussing." Aragorn put his hand down.

" Bummer, how are we supposed to express how my feel?" My mother asked.

" I know." I glared at me mother.

My body was still buzzing from what happened with Legolas.

DAY 3

" You were right." My mother said.

" Right about what?" I asked.

" That we should have taken up rock climbing along time ago." My mother smiled.

I was still upset with my mother for pulling me away from Legolas but now that I think about it, I'm grateful. I was about to do a big mistake if I kissed Legolas. I would have probably get my heart stomped on, like in other relationships I've seen going down the toilet. It wasn't worth it or was it? No, it isn't. I've seen what falling ' in love' does to you. I don't want to end up like does girls who cry their eyes out and beg their boyfriends to take them back, and to be weak. I could never to that. I will never give a guy the power to hurt me, never.

" I told ya, mom." I smiled back at her.

A piece of rock hit my mom on the head.

" Ow, Pippin!" My mother rubbed her head.

Pippin was right above us and unfortunately wasn't the best climber.

After 20 minutes of climbing we were finally on the top.

"Damn that was some work out." I walked to some rocks and sat down. My mom was about to sit down next to me when Aragorn pulled her to her feet and handed her a dagger once again. They were going to train. She only grunted. I watched them as the trained; my mother was a horrible fighter. I looked around at everyone and they were all resting. I stopped and looked at Legolas, he was breaking water but then he looked up and met my gaze and turned away.

After what had happened between us I avoided him. He got the hint and didn't try to bother me. To be perfectly honest with my feelings, I was furious at him. He treated my like crap but then he tried to kiss me, what the hell is up with that? He is just being an idiot. Why couldn't he just tell me why he was acting like such a dick towards me? I know something was bothering him; it was kinda hard to miss. My mother even asked why he was acting weird around me.

My mother and I have been able to talk in private once in a while. I admitted to her that I did have feelings for Legolas. She didn't seem surprise. She said that it was so obvious that the whole fellowship even knew about it.

FLASH BACK

" The everyone is waiting to see who would crack first." My mother laughed.

" What?"

" Yeah everyone is waiting to see who will admit they have feeling for the person. My money is on Legolas." She grinned.

" What? Legolas doesn't see me that way?"

" Aremi, don't be stupid. I see the way he sees you when he thinks no one is looking. He may act like ass towards you, which I have no clue why but you two, but he still loves you."

I spit out my water as soon as she mentioned love.

" He isn't in love with me, mom."

" Look I've been alive long enough to know when someone is in love with a person, and trust me, cupid must have shot a big great arrow up Legolas's ass because he is madly in love with you." My mother said sincerely.

" It's not like that."

" Why are you so afraid of love, honey?"

" I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

" Sooner or later you will HAVE to face the music even if you don't want to." She put her arm around me. " I don't blame him falling in love with you." My kissed the top of head.

" I don't want to fall in love."

" That doesn't mean it wont happen."

END OF FLASH BACK.

I saw as my mother fall to the ground. I winced knowing that must have hurt. It has been 3 days and her fighting skills hadn't improved.

" You seem worried, my dear girl." I smiled at Gandalf as he sat down next to me.

" I am, I'm worried about my mother."

" Ah yes you mother. I can see where you get your beauty and wittiness from." He smiled. " And that colorful language of yours."

I blushed.

" The first day she got here I was so happy. I was relieved that she was safe and that she was with me, I missed her so much. I had gotten her out of danger, but now she is in a new kind of trouble. She will get hurt being here." I held on to my necklace. " I can't risk her getting hurt, getting killed. I wont risk it." I watched once again as she fell to the ground.

Gandalf looked at my mother then at me, he grabbed my hands gently just like a grandfather would and began to speak.

" The night your mother arrived and you fell asleep, I was sitting next to fire while your mother stroked your hair and tears fell down her cheeks. She said to me that you were so much heart." I gave him a look that meant I didn't know what he was talking about.

He only laughed.

" I didn't know what it meant either but she went on. She said to me that you were always helping others but you never to stop to help yourself. Your mother said that she always knew you were meant for greater things but she never thought it meant risking your life. She said it wasn't fair that we were taking you away."

Silent tears ran down my face but I quickly wiped them away.

" And what did you tell her?" I whimpered.

" I told her that she was right." Gandalf wiped away tears that were falling down my cheeks. He reminded me so much of my grandfather, which brought more tears. " Aremi, you are a special girl. You do not have to help us but you are. You are risking so much for such a young age. Excuse an old fool for saying this but you are the biggest idiot I have ever met with a extravagant heart. Your mother has every right to be angry with us. My dear girl, it truly isn't fair."

I hugged him.

" Well you aren't so bad yourself, Gandalf." We both laughed. " I love you Gandalf. You are so much like my grandfather. I love that you call me ' my dear girl'. It makes me feel special."

" You don't need yours to make you feel special."

" Thank you so much."

" You are very much welcome. Now I must get back to work." He stood up and was walking away but then came back and kissed my forehead. I was shocked that he did that but happy. " Oh and you better fix whatever is going on between you and Legolas?" he smiled.

" I'll try." Then he left. I got up from the rocks and headed for Boromir, who was right next to Aragorn and my mom.

" Boromir can you help me train for a while?"

" Of course, I would be a pleasure."

I took out my sword and my mom and I exchanged knowing looks. We needed to get as much as training as possible. We both knew what was to come.

" Love you, mom."

" Love you too, honey." She went back to training.

Boromir was already in position, sword at hand. " Are you ready?'

" Yes." I swung my sword.

"Eh- it's that way." Gandalf announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

" He's remembered." Merry said.

I positioned my dagger in its rightful place. My mother did the same. I was feeling a little weird about that.

" You are improving, milady." Aragorn said to my mom and she turned a few shades of red.

Oh god.

" You are getting much better as well." Boromir smiled.

"Thanks." We were all walking behind Gandalf.

We soon entered a great hallway with tall pillars, as far as the eye could see.

" Well there is an eye opener." My mother said.

We were all walking ahead but doorway made me stop. It was the doorway were Gimli would run into it, as soon I thought of it Ginli ran into it. The doorway was strewed with bodies of dead orcs.

" Gimli!" Gandalf shouts and we all enter the chamber.

Dead bodies were all over the place. Gimli was hunched over a tomb and weeping.

" Oh god." Poor Gimli.

" Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf gives Pippin his hat and staff.

Gimli was saying some type of prayer silently.

Gandalf grabbed a book from a skeleton and reads.

" They have taken the bridge and second hall. We have bared the gates but we cannot hold them for long." For the corner of my eye I see Pippin approach the skeleton by the well. For a moment I wanted to stop him but I knew I couldn't do anything.

" The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Noise fills in the air. Everyone turn to look at Pippin. The look in Pippin's face is shame. He knows what he has done.

It seems like forever for the noise to stop.

" Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid of your stupidity!" Gandalf yells.

Drums are heard, everyone goes still. Goosebumps creep up my spine.

" Frodo!" We see the blue blade glow.

" Orcs!" Legolas shouts.

Gandalf quickly gathers all the hobbits and positions himself in front of them.

I took out my sword.

" Be safe." My mother says as two arrows nearly miss Boromir's head. I noticed that my mom didn't even have her sword out.

" Mom, I need you to remember everything that Aragorn has taught you these past few days!" I snatched her sword from her belt carrier and handed it to her. " I need you to fight!" The drums were coming closer. I hugged her.

" Love you, mom."

" Love you, Aremi."

We both faced the door, just at that moment Legolas had turned and made eye contact. I smiled at him and he did the same.

The doors crumbled. They were here.

One went straight for my mom but I blocked its path and without even thinking I swung my sword and cut its throat. They kept on coming. Adrenaline was pumping all through my body.

" I think I am getting the hang of this." Sam yelled.

I turned around and saw my mom having trouble with two orc.

" I'm coming mom!" Soon the two orcs were dead. I looked at my mom and she had a cut across her right arm.

Soon everything went by so fast. The troll was killed and everyone was running to Frodo's side. He appeared to be dead.

"He's alive." Sam said happily.

" I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo sat up.

" I don't think we should waste more time, more will come and we will be trapped in here." I said as I looked at me mother's injured arm.

" Aremi is right we must not linger." Legolas said.

" On your feet Frodo."

In a matter of seconds we were running down the huge hall.

" To the bridge of Khanza-dum!" Gandalf shouted.

Orcs were surrounding us. There was no escape. Everyone was huddled together. God orcs are butt ugly. I felt little hands slider around my waist, I looked down and it was Merry and Pippin. They were holding on to me.

At the end of the hallway was glowed by red right. I swallowed hard. Legolas was holding out his bow ready to shut at anything but he soon lowered it.

" What is this new devilry?"

" A Belrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf screams.

We all start to run barely noticing that our paths were cleared. I saw as Pippin and Merry were falling behind. I grabbed them by the hand and ran as fast as we could.

" Please let everything be okay!"


	31. Steps suck

**I am so sorry about waiting a long time to update my story its just that some things came in the way of my writing but I'm updating now. It's better late than never, I think. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. Like all of you know I live for reviews, I love hearing from you guys. I don't own any of the characters and I am not looking to make profit from this story so please don't sue me. I only do this for fun. Anywho please enjoy and review. Lots Love Aremi.**

Chapter 31

As we tried to run down the steps in one piece all I could thing of was Gandalf. I wasn't sure if I could just leave him to a battle that he would have to fight by himself. Things are different now; I'm here, my mother's here, that wasn't supposed to happen. He might die and I have the power to stop it. I can't leave him.

My thoughts were interrupted when stone was breaking all around us and there was a gap on the steps.

Legolas jumps. " Gandalf!" He signals for Gandalf to jump the gap, and he does. He is helped over by Legolas.

I'm still holding on to Pippin and Merry. " Boromir, take them." I hand them over to Boromir and they jump.

"Sam!" Aragorn tosses Sam over the gap and lands safely.

Gimli tried to jump the gap but doesn't fully make it. Legolas manages to catch him by the beard.

Aragorn tosses Frodo next, he makes it. Oh shit that wasn't supposed to happen. This cant be happening. Aragorn turns to face me and grabs my hands. He wants me to jump with him but I push him away. He gives a puzzled look.

" Take her instead." I look at my mother.

Aragorn walks to her and grabs her shoulders.

" Aremi, don't be an idiot." My mother screams at me. She is trying to push Aragorn away.

" Take her, Aregorn!" He does what he was told and they are safe. I gave a sign of relief.

" Jump!" Gandalf yells. Everyone is looking straight at me. I was ready to jump but the steps start to sway. A look of fright passes everyone's face. I tried to move with the movements of the steps but suddenly I felt the bottom of the rocks start to break. I tried to jump to the top steps but it's too late. Next thing I know I am hanging for dear life.

" Aremi!"

I tried to remember everything I was taught in P.E. when we learned about pull-ups but I came up with nothing. I was too scared and the heat below me was making me sweaty.

**FLASH BACK**

_ " Take a deep breath and pull as hard as you can, Aremi. We've done this a thousand times. So suck it up and do it!" Screamed Ms White._

_ " I can't do it!" I manage to let out as I hanged on the bar._

_ " Yes you can. You just did this yesterday. Whats do different about this now?"_

_" The difference is that it's a higher bar and I might break my next if I fall. That's the difference!" I yelled back. My arms were getting heavier the more I hanged on._

_ " Don't exaggerate, its not that high. Just block out everything around you."_

_ " Its not that easy you know!"_

_ " Ms. White, Aremi can't do it. Just let the poor dog give up." One of the kids yelled._

_ " Andrew, you have detention for making such comment!" Ms.White yelled back. " Now Aremi, ignore what he said and concentrate. You can do this. Pull your arms tight and take a deep breath. Just like I've always told you."_

_ " Fine!" I yelled back and did as instructed._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I was laying flat on my back on the stony steps.

" Thanks Ms. White"

I felt a vibration of my back and realized the steps were braking again. I quickly got to my feet. The steps were moving forward and I did the same. I jumped and landed in my mom's arms.

" I'm kicking your ass for doing that!" She hugged me.

" There is no time for that! Run!" Gandalf screams.

We let go and run. We soon arrive in the hallway and closer to the bridge.

" Over the bridge!"

Everyone is running ahead and are safe in the over side. Gandalf and I are the only one's on the bridge. I couldn't keep running. I couldn't leave him. I knew what would happen but I couldn't bring myself to move. Every part of my body was screaming for me to run, to leave Gandalf behind but I couldn't. I knew I shouldn't take him either. I don't want to loose him. I'm not 100 sure that he will be okay. Because of me he could die. He will suffer because of me.

Hot air hit my whole body; shallow air went into my lungs. I didn't need to look up to see it but I did. The flames hurt my vision. In the movie the Belrog seemed to so big and ugly, but that it was in front of me, it looked huge, bigger that a tall building and looked to evil.

" You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted.

Its whip was flying everywhere.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will avail you, flame of Udun!" a bright light surrounded his whole body. " Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He breaks the bridge, causing the Belrog to fall. He gave a sigh of relief and turned around. He seemed surprised to see me still on the bridge. His look quickly went from surprised to mad.

I didn't care that he was mad at me, I was just happy that he was okay. He was making his way to me when the whip of the Belrog catches onto his ankle, and he is pulled down. He grabs onto the edge of the bridge, but he cannot keep his hold.

" Gandalf!" My feet finally move. I ran as fast as I could but it seemed like couldn't reach him fast enough.

" Fly you fool!" He let go.

" No!" I run until I reach the edge and throw myself unto the ground, looking into the dark abyss. I couldn't see anything. " Gandalf!" For a minute everything went quiet until I heard my name.

" Aremi!" My mother shouted, I looked back and saw her. I got up and ran towards her. My whole body felt heavy. Frodo was shouting Gandalf's name.

Pain attacked my body. I felt wetness rolling down my legs. I looked down and there was blood and an arrow sticking out. I didn't even seem to notice the arrows flying by. All I saw was the pain in everyone's faces.

I couldn't run anymore and I fell to the ground. I clutched my stomach and felt even more wetness. I brought my hand to my face. My whole hand was covered with blood. Blood dripped down my cheek and forehead. I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain but I all could see was Gandalf's face.

I felt someone picked me up and fresh air greeted me.

" Bring water!" Someone shouted. I felt someone putting me down and setting me on the ground.

" Please me okay." I felt someone put my hair back. " Open your eyes. Please open your eyes, Aremi." I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone's faces. They were all crying. Light burned my eyes. The pain of loosing Gandalf and the pain in my stomach hit me harder. Tears fell on either side of my face.

I felt someone touch the arrow.

" Aaah!" I gave out a paintful cry.

" Stop it! You're hurting her!" My mother shouted.

" I need to help her or she will die!" Aragorn shouted back.

" Please help her, Aragorn. We cannot loose her, as well!" Pippin whimpered.

I felt someone rip my shirt and my stomach felt so cold.

" The wound is deep. The arrow is inside her, fortunately it isn't broken in half." Aragorn said. " Legolas, I need you to put pressure on her wound as soon as I get the arrow out. Brenda I need you to hold her down. Can you do that?"

" I think so."

" Can you do it!" Aragorn yelled.

" Yes! She is my daughter what ever she needs to get better, will happen!" I felt my mother move to my shoulders. Felt her hands move to my shoulders.

" I'm sorry." I recognized Legolas voice. I felt him kiss my forehead, tears landed on my cheeks that weren't my own.

" Now!" I felt to arrow move inside my stomach and then it was out. Hot lava seemed to be poured into my stomach. I gave out a sharp cry. " Hold her down!"

And just like the pain had come, it was gone. A surge of energy went through my body and light blue light appeared and everything felt okay.

OOO

'I have failed.' I thought as I laid on the grass looking upon the moon and stars. The noise of a waterfall and water moving through the river filled the silent night. The smell of roses and flowers was everywhere. ' I have helped no one.'

" What makes you think that you have failed?" A voice behind me asked. I stood up so fast that I nearly fell.

" Who's there?"

" I believe you already know, Aremi."

I was silent and tried to make out the figure in the shadows.

"God?" I smiled.

" I am Lady Galadriel." She stepped into the moonlight.

" Oh."

" You seem disappointed."

" No offence but being catholic and all would have been better meeting God. I am not saying it to offend you, I wanted to meet you too but come on if you wanted to meet anyone when you are dead, I think you would want to meet God instead but hey that's just me." She only gave me a puzzled look.

" So, what do you want? Like I said I'm dead, I'm not as useful as I was before when I was alive. Or even when I was alive." I laughed. " I'm not even sure that I'm making any sense."

She only smiled.

" You are not dead."

" Whatcha talking about Galadriel?"

" You are not dead. You are in Lothlorien, recovering from your wounds."

" I can't be alive." I walked towards her. She was very beautiful and tall. She seemed to glow. Weird. " I'm dead. You must have some screws loose because I am not alive." I realized I was being a little rude but hey you would too if you thought you were dead for the past few days.

" Would you believe me if I prove it to you?"

" I don't think you can."

She walked over to the river and bend down and dipped her hand in the water.

I walked over to her.

" Look." She said.

And I did.

" She's stopped breathing!" My mother screamed.

I was looking down at my body and she was right. I wasn't breathing. It looked like I was dead.

" No!" Pippin burst into new tears. Merry held on to him as he cried as well. I watched as Gimli turned his back on everyone and whimpered. I watched as Frodo and Sam cried while Boromir held to both of them.

My mother just looked down at me. Tears were falling rapidly down her face. She looked up at Aragorn and move towards him. She started to hit. She punched into his chest.

"Bring her back, you bastard! All of you killed her!" She kept on hitting him until she broke down. Sobs were berried into Aragorn's chest. Aragorn just held my mom. He was whispering things in her ear that I couldn't quiet catch. He was looking up at the sky.

Legolas was hunched over my body. His whole body seemed to be shaking. He bent down and kissed my lips. He laid his forehead on top of mine and ran is shaking hand over my cheek. Legolas tears landed on my face. He said something I couldn't hear. And that's when it happened. A beautiful light blue light flashed from my body and sent everyone in the air. The light was so bright that you couldn't see. Slowly everything was coming into view.

Everyone was scrabbling to there feet and saw as all the light went back into my body. That's when I opened my eyes and took a deep breath of air, and closed my eyes again. I saw as my mother launched at me and tears of joy appeared.

" She's alive!" Pippin and Merry rushed towards me.

" We must move." Aragorn announced

I saw as Legolas picked me up and my mother never left my side.

The image was gone.

" Oh wow." I looked up at Galadriel.

" Are you ready to come back to Middle Earth?"

" I'm never ready for anything to be honest."

She smiled and laid her palm on my forehead. I closed my eyes.

I felt a pillow under my head and a silky blanket over my body. I was laid on a cotton bed. I felt like I was on a cloud, I felt so peaceful except for the pain in my stomach.

" Aremi, love." Someone was holding my hand. I seemed like the voice was coming from a far away voice. I wanted to open my eyes but I felt so tired, my eye lids felt so heavy. " Open you eyes." It was Legolas. I tried to open them but it was so hard.

" Why isn't she waking up?" Legolas asked eagerly.

" Give her a few moments to get her energy back." Galadriel answered.

Minutes passed before all my energy came flooding back. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the most gorgeous elf.

" Hello, love" Legolas said as he kissed my cheek. " We've all thought that we lost you. I missed you so much, everyone has." He was still holding on to my hand. " How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

" I'm feeling weird. Strangely my stomach doesn't hurt as much now. It was hurting like hell a minute ago." I smiled. " How about you? How are you feeling?"

Legolas looked taken back by this. " I'm alright, you don't ever need to worry about me, love. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I almost lost you."

" I'm alright now, Legolas. You don't have to worry about me anymore." I took a deep breath. " How's everyone?"

Before he could answer, Galadriel started talking to an elf maiden. I had forgotten she was in the room. " Send word to her mother and the fellowship that she has awakened at last.

As soon as the servant left the room Galadriel came close.

" Do you have enough proof that you are alive?" Galadriel drinned.

" Just enough, thank you." She turned and left as well.

" How is everyone?"

The smile that was on Legolas's face disappeared.

" Everyone is morning Gandalf's death, I am as well. Everyone was worried that you wouldn't recover. Some even felt like that they were morning you as well."

After days of crying my eyes out for Gandalf I finally came to the conclusion that he was going to be okay. If it meant that I died he was okay. I looked at myself as a sacrifice. In my heart I knew he was going to be okay but I still had some doubt. I stopped crying when I knew that's not what Gandalf would have wanted. He would want to be strong.

"Legolas, everything will turn out for the best."

" How are you so sure? How could you say that while you lay in a bed injured?"

" I don't know but it's what my heart tells me." Legolas looked ashamed.

" I'm sorry"

" What are you sorry about?"

" I didn't protect you. I promised I would but I have failed." Legolas said.

" I told you that such promise cant always be kept." I laughed. I was starting to feel much stronger. " You can't control if I get hurt. I don't even control it. But you did protect me." She still looked ashamed." You can't blame yourself whenever I get hurt."

He was about to answer when the door was flown open.

" Thank God! You are awake!" My mother pushed Legolas out of the way and hugged me, tight.

" Mom, I cant breath." She didn't seem to hear though. Luckily, Legolas was there and got her to let go a little. Then she did something surprising. She started to hit me. Legolas got her away from me.

" What was that for? I'm injured you know!" I rubbed my shoulder where she hit me the most.

" That was for scarring me half to death. I thought you died. You are grounded!" My mother yelled. " If you grandmother was here and she heard what happen, she would totally kill you for almost dying."

" Yeah I love you too, mom." I rubbed my shoulder some more.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

" You have people who care a great deal about you." Galadriel said, as we walked in the Garden.

" I know, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am."

" Yet you are willing to loose them." I stopped walking when she said that.

" I never said that I was willing to loose them." She stopped and faced me.

" For this quest you must. I feel the power inside of you grow stronger. Your wound is no longer there. You bring hope to the fellowship, I see it in there eyes when they are with you. You make them happy. And yet you are sad? Why is that?"

" I miss my home, my family, my friends. Problems that I know will have to face. I don't regret coming here. The fellowship is like a second family."

" A heart divided." Galadriel said.

" Yes." I turned my back to her.

" If you leave, would you tell him how you truly feel?"

" Tell who?" I walked over to a tree.

" The Price of Mirkwood." My heart skipped a beat.

" What about him?"

" You are in love."

I spun around to face her.

" I am not. I don't even know what you are talking about." I bend down to smell a rose. I wanted to change the subject. " I asked you to walk with me because I wanted to as for a favor."

" You wish something?" Galadriel seemed surprised.

" Yes." I took a deep breath. " I want me mother to remain behind, with you. She wont be safe if she is with me. I will worry about her, I need her to be with someone, somewhere, where I know she will be safe from hard. I beg of you to take her in."

There was a long pause.

" Very well, she will remain with me." With that final word she left.

" Thank you so much." I whispered.


	32. Mother and Daughter

Okay I just want to thank all of you that you once again have been reviewing. I love reading them, I get so excited waiting for the computer screen to pop and say that I have mail. I love it; just reading makes me want to write even more. **TriGemini/ Myri 78/ IwishChan/ ChickyPoo/ Fk306 animelover/ ArwenEvenstar83/ LegolasIsMine/ Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler/ Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf**. – Thank you all for reviewing my story you have really have no idea what it means to me. Thanks so much for taking the time of reading and reviewing my story. If I didn't mention you it doesn't mean I forgot you, its just means that I was to excited to continue my story and that I some how missed you. Thank you all again and please enjoy the new chapter. Lots love Aremi.

**OOO**

Chapter 32

" I'm not staying!" My mother repeated once again. " I'm coming with you!"

" You can't. It's not safe."

" But its safe for you?" My mother asked angrily.

" No, of course not."

" Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay with me, then?"

" You know why." I said calmly. I watched as my mother just crossed her arms and passed around my bedroom.

" I just don't understand why I can't come with you." My mother stopped and looked again me with sad eyes.

" It's dangerous, if you were to come I would be much to worried about you. I can't be fighting and looking over my shoulder, to make sure you are okay. I could loose my life doing that." There was a long pause.

" You can't go." Her chin started to tremble.

" You know I have to go."

" What if I loose you? What then?" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. " I'm I just suppose to deal with it? I'm not going to bury you. You are supposed to bury me!" She sobbed. I rushed to her and hugged her.

" Don't say that, mom." I swallowed back a sob. I was trying to be strong when I knew I was far from it. I would have broken down and cried too if my mother wasn't here. " Remember what you have always said. ' Always have, hope that everything will turn out for the best.' You taught me that." I hugged her tighter. I vision was becoming blurry from tears I was trying to hold back.

" I wont loose you again." My mother cried.

" You wont."

" Promise me." She let go.

" I can't."

** OOO**

**NEXT MORNING**

" Thank you, again, Galadriel." I looked up at her. " Please keep her safe." I smiled and walked to the boats. Everyone else was putting their stuff in them and preparing to leave. My mother was saying her goodbyes to the Fellowship.

" Aragorn, Legolas, please don't forget." My mother said.

" Forget what, mom?" I asked as I put backpack in one of the boats.

" Oh nothing, just a conversation we had, that's all." She forced a smiled.

" Okay."

" Don't' worry Milady we wont forget." Aragorn smiled.

Boromir came up to us. " We are all ready for departure." And left.

" Oh so soon?" My mother said sadly. Everyone start to board the boats but me.

" I'll be back before you know it." I hugged her before she could see the tears forming.

" It seems like it was, just yesterday that you were going off to kindergarten and learning how to tie your shoes by yourself." Slow silent tears slid down both our faces.

" You are the best mother a daughter could have asked for. You are my best friend." A soft sob escaped my throat.

" I'll prayer for your safe return. You_will_ be back." She brushed my hair with her hand. " Please be careful. Try not to be brave." She whispered.

" I'll try." I laughed a little.

She held my hand and felt her slip a ring into my middle finger. It was her ring, a ring she never took off. A ring that has been passed down to from mother to daughter for generations. A ring that a mother gave to her daughter when she finally married.

" Mom, no I cant take this." I slipped the ring off my finger. " You have to hold on to it." I held out the ring for her to take.

" No you have to take it."

" No I cant. Mom, please take it."

" If you love me you will take it. See this ring as a symbol. A symbol that represents your family. Your family that will always be with you and will never leave you. This way I could be with you even though I'm not." She smiled.

" Fine, then you have to take CD player and CD's. You know how much I love it and never leave with out them. I want you to have them. " I grabbed my backpack and took out my CD player and all my CD's.

She laughed. " It's funny that nothing is life is fair."

" The circle of life." I smiled.

She gently paid her hand on my cheek. " My baby."

" I love you, mom." I held her.

" May God look after you." She whispered in my ear. " I love you with all my heart."

Aragorn finally came. " It's time." And pulled us apart, and walked me to the boat. The boat was soon moving and couldn't bring myself to look back at my mother. I knew if I looked back I would burst into tears. And yet I did. Her face was red and stained by tears. She smiled and waved, and I did the same. It took all my will power not jump into the water and go to my mother. To be once again a girl my mother held and protected from harm.

Instead we just looked at one another until trees and water separated us. She was no longer there and I couldn't go back. I just looked ahead and listened as Aragorn palled behind me and cried silently.

** OOO**

" You are the spitting image of your mother." Aragorn finally broke the silence.

" Everyone back home always said that." I smiled down at the water.

" Do you wish she'd come?" Aragorn asked as he palled.

" No and yes but I know that she will be safe with Galadriel. That's what I need her to be; I need her to be safe. I wont deny thought that I will miss."

" Of course, you have a strong bond with you mother. I have never seen a mother and daughter be so close." Aragorn said.

I saw as Merry and Pippin were playing and turned to look at me. They both smiled and waved, like if they were on their way to Disneyland. I only just laughed.

** OOO**

I was finally getting to relax while Aragorn and I talked. When I heard cries of Orc.

" Did you hear that?" I asked Aragorn looking into the forest.

" Yes." He was too looking into the forest. " Legolas."

" I heard it as well." Legolas answered.

" What did you hear?" Pippin yelled.

" Pip!" Merry hissed.

** OOO**

After what seemed like forever of being on the boats we finally stopped and stepped onto shore.

" Oh great!" I said out loud.

" What's the matter?" Pippin asked.

" I can't feel my ass."

" I don't think anyone can." Pippin laughed as he rubbed his small but.

" We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced.

" Isn't that peachy?" I said to Pip.

" I'm tired."

" You should rest then." I left Pippin and walked to Aragorn and Legolas.

" We should leave now." Legolas said to Aragorn.

" No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn said.

" It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and the threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

" Aragorn are we really supposed to leave at dark?" I asked worriedly.

" Yes, why do you ask?"

" Oh well, it's just.. that…" I was to embarrassed to say that I was afraid of the dark. " um never mind." I walked away knowing my face was turning red. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. It hit me a while ago when we were on the boats that I needed to choose with whom I would go with. I didn't know if I could leave Pippin and Merry. I didn't want to leave Legolas that was for sure. My feelings for him were growing much stronger. I couldn't control it and that was killing me. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt someone's fingers brush my hand.

" You scared me." I said to Legolas.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know if you were alright?" He smiled that hot smile.

" I'm alright just a little stressed, that's all."

" You don't have to be scared."

" Scared about what?"

" Your mother warned us that you were terrified of the dark." He grinned.

" I can't believe she told you that." I could feel myself blush.

" She didn't have to. I figured it out that night in the Mines. I felt your body shake when it was dark."

My body trembled at the memory of his lips on mine. There was a question was dying to ask him but I never could find the right moment to ask him. I decided to take a chance and slowly laid my hand on top of his. Shivers went up my spine as soon I felt his fingers gently message my palm.

" I've been wanting to ask you something since that night." His face leaned in closer.

" Yes, love?" He whispered.

" Do you have feeling for m…?" I couldn't bring myself to ask.

" Aremi, I lo.." I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed him.

People have always told me that when you kiss someone you truly care for, you see fireworks. I've always laughed at them but now I know what they meant. I was in perfect bliss. Everything that was going wrong and all the problems around us, just faded away. The kiss was ecstasy; it was everything I never knew I could feel. His lips were gentle and soft. He kissed me like if I was fragile. Every kind of happy feeling went through my body. Butterflies in my stomach, my heart was doing so much flip-flops that it could have won the Olympic gold. The one thing that has always been missing in my life was right in front of me. It was Legolas.

Everyone knew how we felt about one another but me. I was the last to know. I was head over heels madly in love with Legolas Greenleaf.

We unfortunately ended the kiss because I needed to come up for air. If Legolas hadn't stopped I would have died but I just didn't seem to care about that. I felt like I was flying.

The filling soon left when we heard swords clashing together.

" Oh God, Aragorn." Legolas got up to his feet and I quickly did the same. We soon ran into Gimli with his ax out.

" Gimli, were are the hobbits." Legolas asked.

" I told em' to go in ta' hinding?" Gimli answered.

Oh god.

" Very good. Aremi you must hide as well." Legolas turned to me.

" What? No I can fight."

" You'll get hurt. I can't have that!" Legolas's said angrily.

" We can't fight about this right now. Aragorn needs us. Now." The swords clashing grew louder.

" We'll talk about this later." He grabbed my hand and ran to the source of the sound.

We soon came face to face with orcs. Aragorn was doing okay but he need help. I stabbed and slashed to any Orc I saw without getting hurt. I was about to slash at an orc when Legolas stepped in and stabbed him.

" Hey, I had him!"

He only smiled and we both swung our swords to orcs that were behind us. We did this for what seemed like forever but I wasn't even getting tired.

But then we hear the sound.

" The horn of Gondor!" Legolas says.

" Oh no, Boromir."

Everything happened so fast. I ran hard as I could. All I could think was getting there on time. I didn't even see Legolas or any orcs behind me.

" Run! Run!" I hear Boromir's screams cut the air. I run faster, when I finally get there he is still fighting. He is okay.

" Boromir!" I push him out of the way before the arrow could hit him.

" You must take the little ones away from here." He looks Merry and Pippin.

" No, I can't. You'll be killed!" I swung my sword to an orc and he falls. A sound of an arrow goes by me and straight to Boromir's chest.

My body is frozen in place as I see another arrow hit him but he still tries to fight.

" No!" I hear Merry and Pippin's scream. I turn around and see a swarm of orcs go straight to us. I try to fight as many as I can but there are too many.

I feel someone hit me over the head and the last thing I see is Merry and Pippin's face. A look of terror.


	33. The smell

**Thank you again for reviewing my new chapter. As you know I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me. Please enjoy and review! Lots love Aremi**

Chapter 33

I slowly woke up with the most uncomfortable feeling and smell known to man. My head was throbbing and my arms hurt, it didn't help that the bed was moving.

' Wait a minute!'

I opened my eyes. " Ahhhh!" I screamed out when I saw the ugliest orc just a few inches away from my face and holding me really close. What was worst was that he was breathing right on my face and he smelled like crap.

" It's awaken!" The orc that was holding me yelled.

Oh my god! His breath smells so vile; I think I'm going to barf!

" Stop!" I turned to the voice and that's when I noticed that there were more orcs. All the orcs stopped running when they were told by an orc that was ahead of the pack.

Then it hit me. I was being kidnapped. Oh my god, they were taking me to Sauron! From the corner of my eye I tried to see if there I was a way to escape but that slim to none. Instead of seeing at escape I saw a familiar blonde curls. It was Merry! But where was Pippin. Oh gosh, this cant be good. Terror took over my body, fearing for my life and Merry's. I hoped Pippin was left behind with the other and not hurt.

I started kicking and screaming hoping the orc will loose his hold on me but he didn't. He didn't even seem to notice what I was doing; he just looked straight ahead and tighten his grip even more.

" Let me go! You dinosaur!" I punched him and kicked him but his only reaction was a huge growl, which I will admit did scare me a little. Hey, you would be too if he was ten times your size and teeth of a lion. " Set me down! You know it wouldn't kill you brush your teeth once in while. God you could murder someone with your breath, I bet you don't even have a girlfriend!"

" Drop her!" The orc who seemed to be the leader growled.

The orc that was holding me did as he was told and just dropped me. Luckily it didn't hurt, not!

" Thank you for being so gentle, you jackass!" I looked up at the orc.

" Silence!" The leader growled.

" Yeah right. Are you serious? Like if I'm actually going to listen to you." I said angrily. Suddenly all the orcs started to growl. Apparently, they didn't like that I disrespected their leader or whatever. " Oh save your growling!" I yelled at all of them.

One stepped forwards and gave me swift kick on the face. I felt as my face landed on the dirt. Electric pain went all over my jaw. I soon tasted iron, it was my blood. I was about to reach for my blade to stab the son of the bitch but instead I fond nothing. I quickly checked where all my weapons were supposed to be and all of it was gone.

The leader stepped forwards and placed his foot over my right hand.

I let out a soft cry but not enough let them know that they were hurting me.

" I cant I think of any reason why our master needs you. You are merely a weak human girl!" The leader laughed.

I looked up at him. " Funny, I didn't think you were capable of thinking." Then I spit and a blood across his face.

The orc just looked at me and took out his blade; he raised above his head and was about to strike when another orc stepped in.

" We mustn't forget our master's orders! No harm should come to the human girl." The orc was holing his leader's arm where the blade was.

The leader just growled and pushed me hard on the dirt.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I was on the ground.

" We will rest here for a while!" I heard the leader growl at the others. " Tie the hobbits and the human against the rocks!"

Air was sucked out of me when an orc grabbed me by the waist and walked to some rocks out in the clearing. The orc put me down and tied me against one of the rocks and tied my hands and feet.

" What does he mean ' hobbits'. I only saw Merry." I asked the orc who just ignored me and walked away.

It wasn't long until my question was answered. In a flash I Pippin and Merry being thrown right in front of me.

" Oh my gosh! You're alright!" I said to both of them.

" You think this is alright?" Merry asked as two orcs dragged them to two rocks beside me.

The two hobbits looked okay. They had some cuts and bruises but at least they were alive.

" It could be worse you know!" I answered back as I saw them being tied up on the rocks.

" Aremi, you are bleeding!" Pippin shouted.

" Thanks Pip, I already know that!" I shouted back.

" No I mean from your forehead and nose."

" Great, I'm a bleeding a lot?" I asked.

" No!" They said in unison.

" Hey! No talking!" One of the orcs smacked Pippin.

" Choose someone your own size!" I yelled.

The orc only laughed and walked away.

" Pippin, Merry how long have I've been knocked out?" I asked.

" I lost track." Pippin answered.

" We've been separated from the others for hours, now." Merry said.

" I doubt they will ever find us." Said Pippin.

" Don't loose hope you guys. Look at it this way. It cant get any more worse." I smiled at both of them.

" That doesn't help, Aremi." Merry said.

" Just have faith that we will get out of this mess."

Merry and Pippin only gave me sad smiles. They looked so tired.

" Guys I think you should sleep for a while. I'll wake you up if I see the animals approach."

" It's a little hard to sleep while being held captive." Pippin said.

" Just try. I'll warn you if the orcs come." I said.

They both looked at each other then at me and smiled. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

NIGHT TIME

" Pippin! Merry! Wake up they are coming!" I screamed at them for the 4th time.

It wasn't until the 6th time that they finally woke.

" Finally! You guys sleep like the dead." I looked at them with their sleepy eyes.

" Time to leave, scums!" An orc came and roughly untied me.

**DAYS LATER**

" Don't hold me so close you cow!" I yelled at the orc that was carrying me.

You would have thought that I would get used to the foul smell of orc but guess what? I haven't. I swear I have vomited 6 times from the smell. These past few days have been torture. All I could think about is Legolas. I keep thinking that he is right behind us. Every hour I look behind me hopping to see him but I never do.

The first two days the stupid orcs made me run for miles. They realize that I couldn't run anymore when I collapsed from running so much. They laughed so hard when I fell to the ground and I couldn't move anymore. They soon started to panic when they thought they killed me and started talking about how they would get punished. I still had some energy left to laugh at them for being so stupid. Ever since then they haven't made me run at all but that doesn't mean that they don't slap me around for a while. They beat me until they see I can't take it anymore. My whole body is bruised up but at least I was grateful they weren't bleeding me to death. My spirit wasn't completely broken.

Sometimes when they couldn't get to me they would go for Pippin and Merry. Just like they did yesterday. They were trying to make cry by beating me up but I wouldn't budge, so they went for Merry. They cut a nasty gash across his forehead. They were doing so many things to him that he was still unconscious, that's when they finally made me cry. I hate all Uruk-hai!

Suddenly the leader raised his hand signaling for everyone to stop.

" What is it? What do you smell?" One of the Uruk-hai asked.

" Man-flesh!"

" They've picked up our trail! Let's go!"

Legolas, he's close. They're close.

From the corner of my eye I saw as Pippin struggled to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth. He finally got it and dropped it into the ground.

' Good work, Pip' I thought happily.

It was finally nightfall and Pippin, Merry, and I were just dropped on the ground like nothing.

" God, I hate them!" I said to Pip and Merry.

" We feel the same way." Pip said.

" Get a fire going!" We heard one of the Uruk-hai yell.

" Shit!" I said.

" What's the matter?" Merry asked.

" Oh, nothing forget it." It was a matter a time before something bad happen.

**MINUTES LATER.**

" What's making that noise?" I asked the hobbits.

" It's the tress." Merry answered.

" What?" Pippin asked.

" You remember the old forest? On the borders of Buckland? Floks used to say that there was something in the water that made the tress grow tall, and come alive." Merry answered.

" Alive?" Pippin asked.

" That's awesome." I said remembering Treebeard

" Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move!" Merry said.

" Um I know this is interesting and all but we have a little problem right now." I said as overheard the Orcs and the Uruk-hai talk.

" What about them? They're fresh?" One of the orcs pointed at the three of us. I felt as Pippin shuddered.

" They're not for eating!"

" What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty! " I saw as the orc did a disgusting face, not that it wasn't already.

" Get back!" The leader growled.

" Just a mouth full?" the orc said.

Suddenly the leader kills the orc.

" Looks like meat's back in the menu boys!" All of them start tearing into him and intestines fly all over the place. I turned to look at the hobbits, they had a look of shock, disgust and terror.

" I think we should start crawling away from here, now."

With our hands still bound we try to crawl as fast as possible.

Suddenly a foot comes down onto Merry, pinning him to the ground. Pippin and I both flip over and face the orc.

" Go! Call for help. Squeal! No-one's going to save you now!" The orc was lifting a blade into the air when a spear hit him in the back. Men on horses burst out of no where and ambush the place. The hobbits and I continued crawling until we get to a sharp rock and untied our hands. I quickly spotted an ax and grabbed it. There was that familiar orc that always carried me, coming our way.

" Aremi, c'mon!" Merry yelled.

Damn it! I knew if left, that stupid orc would follow me into the woods. I couldn't risk that.

" Merry, Pippin, I need you to go along without me." I said to them as the orc walked faster our way.

" No, not without you!" Pippin yelled.

" Pip, this isn't a debate. You are going!" I yelled

" No!"

" I will be okay. Go into the forest and I will follow you."

" I wont go without you!" Pippin screamed.

The orc was finally here. " You are not going anywhere!" He swung his ax and I ducked it. My knees buckled a little when he swung his ax and I blocked it with mine.

" Go!" I yelled.

He swung again and this time he almost got me. His ax went straight into the ground and he couldn't pull it out.

I looked up to see Merry pull Pippin towards the forest but he wasn't having any luck because he was resisting. " Pippin, go! I'll okay!" As soon as I said that I was punched in the face and thrown on the ground. I was still looking at Pippin and Merry and this time Pip did listen to me. They soon entered Fangorn Forest.

My vision was soon blocked by an ax. The orc tried to kill me when I wasn't looking. That is so cheap. I quickly got up and readied myself for a long fight.

" Haven't you ever heard of the saying, never to hit a lady?" I docketed another swing of his ax. " I guess not!" I bend over and kicked his legs underneath him and it worked like a charm. I put my right foot over his throat and pressed hard so he couldn't breath. I put my other foot over his had that had his ax. He released the ax and I grabbed it. " This is another saying. Payback is bitch!" I removed my foot from his throat and chomped his head of. His blood plastered all over me. " That's for beating me up and beating Merry and Pippin."

I quickly turned around and headed for the rest of the orcs that tortured me and the hobbits for days.

" You! Who are you?" A voice behind me asked.

The sun would be soon rising and all of the orcs were dead. I was covered in blood of orc and my own. I had some cuts over my arms and my nose was bleeding again but other than that I was alright. I was just very tired.

I raised my hands in the air feeling the blade touch my back.

" My name is Aremi!"

" What is a man doing out here all by himself, fighting orcs?" The familiar voice asked.

" I was held captive by them." I smiled. I had finally figured out who it was that was speaking to me.

" Turn around and face me."

And I did. He was surprised when he saw me.

" I'm sorry Milday. I believed you were a man." Eomer apologized.

" It's alright, it was a honest mistake." I smiled at him. Wow, he was much hotter in person. Wait, I can be thinking like that anymore. I'm in love for heaven sake's. Ah who cares, that doesn't mean I cant look.


	34. I am not a thief!

**Thank you guys for your reviews. I promise I will try to improve my spelling and grammar. And thank you for all of your advice, I really appreciate it. And yes Peanutbutter Ruler : you could have an update for an exchange for a review, lol, please review and enjoy.**

" You must be tired." Eomer said.

Its been a few minutes until he found me. He had told the rest of the men that I were to travel with them to their home while they gathered the dead orcs and put the on a pile. I wasn't paying much attention when he said where it was they were going. I was too busy thinking about Legolas. All of the men seemed pretty friendly. One of them handed me his water. He must have seen me starring at it and lick my lips.

" Yes, I am but that doesn't matter. I'm surprised that you are so kind and haven't asked me why I was kidnapped. How do you know I'm not a thief?"

" You don't look like thief." Eomer smiled.

" But I still could be." I grinned.

" Are you a thief then?" Eomer asked.

" No, I'm not."

" Why were you captured, milady? Your husband must be worried sick about you."

" I don't have a husband." Yet

" What about family?"

" I have family." I smiled at the memory of them. " Why haven't you asked me yet?"

" Asked you what?" Eomer said, as you of his men came and sat down right in front of me and blocking my view of Eomer. The man had a bowl of water and a wet cloth.

" I don't need to know." Eomer said. " This man in front of you is our healer. He will clean your wounds before they worsen." Eomer stood up. " After you are take care of you will be off. You will ride with Ilnar." Eomer point at the man who had given me his water. He saw me looking at him and smiled. He looked so boyish when he did that. " I will be back in a few minutes." Then he left.

I watched him go then I was cut of guard when the healer put the yet cloth on my chin, and started to sting. " Ow, that hurts!" I hissed as I pulled back.

" I'm sorry, milady. I should have warned you." I could tell the man wanted to laugh. He had long blonde hair like Eomer's and looked about his late 30's. He had a boyish to him just like Ilnar.

" Don't laugh it isn't funny, it really stung. What is that anyway, it sure as hell wasn't water." I looked at the wet cloth and then at the bowl. Water wasn't the only thing in the bowl, there was something green mixed in as well. " Actually in second dont I don't want to know." I put my head in position so he could continue.

" Now, this might sting a little." The man smiled.

" Yeah, the warning is a little late, now." I smiled at how stupid I just sounded.

The man put the wet cloth to my chin and started to sting like hell.

" Now tell me, healer person man, how many cut do I have on my arms and face? I haven't counted them yet. But I could feel some of them." I made a face which made the man laugh. From the corner of my eye I saw as men started to burn the orc.

" You have four in you right hard but they are minor. Two in you left arm, minor as well. You have a little gash above your right eyebrow and as you know a cut on your chin." The man smiled. " I never met a woman that could fight the you did. All the men were surprised when they saw you fight, although we thought you were a man at first."

" I'm still training. I'm okay when its comes to fighting." I smiled.

" There was interesting thing about the way you fought though. You were glowing." The man looked straight at me. "You were glowing a light blue. Can you explain that to me?"

I swallowed. I didn't know what to tell him. It came to a shock to me, that I was glowing when I was fighting. I didn't even know that. I didn't know what that meant, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know. I found it freaky and cool at the same time.

" I don't know what you are talking about." I said casually. I quickly ducked my necklace under my shirt.

" Very well." The man nodded and went back to cleaning my wounds. I guess he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it or something. Whatever it was I was grateful that he didn't push me for answers that I didn't even have.

After some painful hissing and stitching, he was finally done. He said I would be okay but that I still had orc blood and mine all over me. I was about to ask Eomer if I could clean up first before we left but I decided not to, I didn't want to sound like a diva or anything. So, I just decided to clean my face with my sleeve, which didn't work so well. I did manage to get the dry blood from my nose off but now it was on my sleeve. I really needed to take a shower.

" Milady, some men found this strange but we were wondering if it was yours." Ilnar held up my backpack.

" Oh my bag! I thought they burned it or something!" I quickly grabbed my bag and hugged it. " Ilnar, you wouldn't happen to find some weapons that didn't look like they belonged to an orc, have you?" I said hopefully.

" Actually yes but we weren't sure if they were yours or someone else's." He smiled. " I'll be right back." He ran back to some men.

" Men! On your horse we will leave now!" Eomer announced.

Seconds later Ilnar appeared with my weapons and handed all of them but one. The special dagger that was made for me. The dagger that supposedly only the Child of the Light could use. I put away all my weapons away in there rightful place and looked up at Ilnar. He was still looking at the dagger, he was looking on the bottom of the dagger. Suddenly his eyes went wide and looked up at me.

" How did you come by this dagger?" He said as he held my dagger to his chest. He was pissing me off that he was holding it so close, it was that special connection I had with it. After all it was made for me.

" It doesn't matter can I just have it back, now?" I held my hand out for it.

" This dagger is for the Child of the Light! Everyone knows it, everyone knows what it looks like! You stole it!" Ilnar backed away from me.

I soon started to panic. I didn't want anyone to know who I was or that I was a thief when I wasn't. " Ilnar, no you got it all wrong. I didn't steal it." I tried to sound calmly.

Ilnar didn't seem like he hear me. " Eomer! She's a thief!" He shouted. In a matter of second everyone turned to look at me. Eomer rode his horse towards us.

" Ilnar, what you do you speak of?" He looked down at me hard.

" She is a thief." He handed him my dagger. Eomer looked shocked when he saw it.

" How did you manage to steal this?" He finally took his eyes away from me weapon.

" I didn't steal it?" I answered quickly.

" This dagger belongs to one person and one person only. I doubt that person is you. How did in Middle Earth did you manage to steal this from the house of Elrond?" Eomer asked.

" I was about to explain that to Ilnar but…" I stuttered.

" Ilnar tie her up. She will still ride with you." Eomer said.

" No, I can explain." Some men started walking towards me with some roped in their hands. " God, I hate being tied up." I said as I they got closer.

Ilnar approached me. " Ilnar back away from me. I don't want to her hurt you." But he didn't listen, I wasn't about to be tied up again. No way in hell. It hurts and itches. Ilnar put his hands on my shoulder and slapped them away and punched him. " Sorry Ilnar." I said as he staggered back. Three came running towards me and managed to fight them off by breaking some noises. I was cut of guard when two came behind me and finally manage to tie me up. " I am not a thief you have to believe me!"

" If you weren't a thief you wouldn't have fought us like that." One guy was holding his nose up in air. It was bleeding a lot.

" Well you would have fought too were tied up. Trust me it aint to picnic."

" Enough!" Eomer shouted. " Someone put a cloth over her mouth I don't want to hear her talk. After that's done, Ilnar, you will have to lift her up on the horse." With that he left.

A man quickly out a cloth over my mouth before I could say anything and tied it.

" Eomer!" I saw as the healer yelled after Eomer. " I believe she is the Child of the Light!"

" Nay, she is not. I will not have crazy talk in my men. Now get back on your horse." Eomer said without another thought.

The healer just looked back at me and went towards his horse.

" Foul woman you are to steal a dagger of the Child of the Light." Ilnar said. He put his hand on my waist and easily lifted me up on the horse.

" Men! I need you to help me with this wench!" Ilnar said.

Minutes later they had untied my hands and made me put arms around Ilnar's stomach and then tied them. So, now I couldn't escape for two reasons. I was stuck with Ilnar, which meant I couldn't jump of the horse because he would fall with me and that wouldn't be a clean get away. Two, I was too scared to jump off this very tall horse.

" Men we are off!" Eomer announces and the horses start to run fast.

I was glad that they had tied my hand around Ilnar because if I wasnt holding on to him I would have fallen right on my ass. At least these idiots did something right. We were only a few minutes into riding and away from smell of dead orc when my heart skipped a beat.

" Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark!" I heard Aragorn's voice yell.

Inside I was jumping for joy. I was finally getting rescued and be with my favorite elf. Eomer signals that we are going to turn back and we make a huge U turn. I soon made out the figures of Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. If my mouth wasn't covered I would have been singing my heart out.

Everyone circled around them and point their spears at them. If I wasn't being rescued I would have been mad about it but I was too happy to care.

" What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer asked.

" Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answered.

' You tell him Gimli!' I thought

Eomer dismounts his horses and walks towards Gimli.

" I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer said.

As if in lighting speed Legolas points an arrow at Eomer. " I would die before you stroke fell!" Legolas said.

My hero! I shivered in excitement.

Everyone else points their spears closer at them.

Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm.

" I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin." Aragorn lays a hand on Gimli's shoulder. " and Legolas from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King." Aragorn said.

" Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer takes off his helmet. " Not even his own kin." The spears are withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Oh shut up already!

" We are not spies. We track a band of Urak-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive." Aragorn says.

Everyone's faces turn into a different expression.

" The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer says.

" But there were two hobbits and girl, did you see them?" Gimli says desperately.

Why aren't they saying that they found me!

" We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed ahead were there is still smoke.

" Dead?" Gimli asks.

No, we are okay. We are not dead!

" Ilnar, come forth!" Eomer says.

The men that were in front of us move out of the way so we could pass. We were soon in front of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They couldn't see me. Ilnar, was twice my size and he blocked me from view. All three just looked up strangely at Ilnar. They didn't know why he was brought forward.

Eomer stood beside the horse and right were my foot was. I felt Ilnar start to untie my hand. Eomer turned my direction and pulled me off the horse.

" Aremi!" Legolas stepped forward to reach me but the spears were once again raised. A look of shock, disbelief and happiness passes through Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli's face.

" What is this?" Legolas asked in anger.

Eomer was holding me close to him.

" She is a thief. What do you want with her?" Eomer asked.

" She is no thief." Aragorn answered.

I could see Legolas' hands turn into fists.

" Ilnar, the dagger." Eomer pulled hand out but still kept a tight grip on me.

Ilnar took my dagger from my bad and handed it to Eomer.

" She stole this from the house of Elrond." Eomer showed them my dagger.

" She didn't steal it." Legolas said angrily. He stepped forward but Aragorn held him back and positioned himself in front of him.

" Of course she stole it." Ilnar said.

" No she didn't. She is the Child is of the Light." Aragorn said calmly.

" We would have known if she was. She doesn't even have the necklace." Ilnar said.

Aragorn looked straight at my neck and realized I didn't have it.

" Aremi, where is your necklace?" Aragorn asked.

I answered but muffled sounds were heard. I couldn't speak with the cloth.

" Untie her she cannot speak!" Legolas speak.

Eomer slowly untied the cloth.

" Its under my shirt." I said breathlessly.

Eomer was about to look under my shirt when Legolas stopped him.

" Don't!" Legolas growled.

" Legolas, they have to know." Aragorn said.

" Let me go and I'll show you." I said.

" No." Eomer said.

" I'll do it." Legolas argued.

Eomer hesitated. " Very well."

Legolas walked towards me and stopped. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

He looked into my eyes and raised his hand to my neckline. He lifted my shirt a little and put his hand inside my shirt. I felt as his fingers brushed against my chest until he reached my necklace. I couldn't help but smile even more. He took out my necklace and lifted it for Eomer to see.

" It cannot be." Eomer said as he quickly let me go and stepped away from me.

I wasted no time and threw myself at Legolas.

" Oh Legolas, I missed you so much!" I hugged him. I was scared that he would disappear.

" Aremi, are you alright?" Legolas held me closer.

" I'm alright, just a little banged up." I said. I was so happy that I could cry.

" Why do you have so much blood? " Legolas pushed me away when I hissed. He had touched a cut two of my cuts on my arm. " What happened to your arms? And your face? Why are you so hurt?" He ran his hand over my arms but he was careful not to hurt me.

" I'm okay. They cleaned up my wounds. I'm really okay." I smiled up at him. I looked behind Legolas and saw Aragorn eager to say something. I walked over to Aragorn, with Legolas holding me hand he wouldn't let me go, and hugged him.

" I'm so glad to see you Aragorn. I was wondering when you would find me." I laughed as he hugged me tighter.

" I'm so happy you are alright, milady." Aragorn said. " But a certain elf seems more happier." Aragorn laughed seeing that Legolas still was holding onto my hand.

I let go and walked over to Gimli.

" Are you happy to see me?" I smiled at the dwarf.

" Not a doubt in my heart." Gimli hugged me but quickly backed away.

I turned back to the others. I hadn't even noticed that the spears were already lowered.

" I'm sorry." Eomer said sincerely.

" It's okay, it's a honest mistake. I wont hold it against you." I smiled at him and up Ilnar, who only blushed.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses come forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer said as he climbed his horse. He smiled at me and turned to his men. " We ride north!"

I felt as Legolas pulled my hand. I turned to face him.

" Are you sure alright?" Legolas asked worriedly.

I put a hand to his cheek.

" I have you now. I'm alright." I leaned in and kissed him in the lips. God, I missed him. I smiled as I felt him response to the kiss.

" It's about time!" I heard Gimli grumble.


	35. Fangorn Forest

**Thank you all for your reviews, I loved all of them. I'm afraid i didnt really try my best in this chapter so i dont tink its really great, i wasnt really feeling good but i tried for your guys. Here's a new chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it and review. Lots Love Aremi.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 35

" Aremi, do you know what happened to Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asked concerned as he helped me up the horse.

After our little reunion I decided to try and stick to the story as much as possible. I couldn't risk changing something that wasn't meant to happen, even if it meant that we could take a short cut for things. Like for example, I could have just told Aragorn that Merry and Pippin ran into Fangorn Forest but that could change things. Like if we were to run right away into the forest we might run into something we weren't supposed to. See what I mean?

" No, I don't. I was separated from them." I said looking away. I couldn't stand lying to him but I knew it was for them best.

" It's alright we will find them." Aragorn said.

I put my arms around him so I wouldn't fall of the horse once we rode the horse. Legolas had insisted that I ride with him but I said no. Like I said I want to stick to the movie as much as possible and that mean Legolas and Gimli will ride together.

We rode towards the burning carcasses and once we got there Aragorn quickly jumped off the horse leaving me too scared to get off by myself. Luckily Legolas didn't forget me and helped me off the horse.

" Thank you." I held on to his hand.

He led me to where Gimli stood shifting through the dead orc. I couldn't help but feel proud and disgusted that I helped kill part of those orc. Proud that I got rid of something so evil and vile but disgusted that I actually had killed something. That I had taken away a life.

" It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said sadly as he held out a chattered belt and a dagger sheath.

Legolas closed his eyes and start to say something in elvish. Some kind of prayer.

" Aahh!" Aragorn screams and kicks and orcs helmet in frustration.

" We failed them." Gimli said still holding on to their things.

I watched as Aragorn was on his knees. I wanted to tell them that Merry and Pippin were okay but I knew I shouldn't. I saw as Aragorn was looking at something with interest.

" Two hobbits lay here." Aragorn said touching the ground. He suddenly looked up at me. " You lay here as well."

I walked over to him and saw where his hand lay. There were three marking on the ground.

" Yes." I said slowly as I remembered the night before.

" The three of you crawled." Aragorn said as we followed the trailed left behind. It was strange looking down at them, knowing I was part of it. " Their hands were bound." Aragorn continued. " Their bounds were cut. They ran." He paused and looked up me once again. " One was left behind. There was a fight."

I nodded.

He looked down again and continued to follow the trail. " The hobbits were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle, into… Fangorn Forest." He stopped at the entrance of the forest.

" Fangorn! What madness drew them there?" Gimli said in disbelief.

I sighed and looked towards the dark forest. Chills ran down my spine knowing I would have to go in there.

" How dangerous is the forest?" I asked.

" Child, you have to idea." Gimli said as he visibly shuddered.

" Okay, that helps. How dark is Fangorn Forest?" I asked Aragorn.

" Its very dark."

" Wow, I'm already starting to hate the damn forest." I laughed nervously.

I felt Legolas' hand on my back. I was already starting to shake a little.

" You will be alright. I'm with you, nothing you will harm you." Legolas smiled.

" Easy for you to say. You are not afraid of the dark." My knees were starting to feel like jelly.

Legolas grabbed my hand and kissed it. " I wont let go of you." He said sincerely.

Just by saying that I felt a little better but just a little.

Aragorn and Gimli both stepped into the forest but Legolas and I were left behind.

" Are you ready?" Legolas asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. We were about to step in when I jump back out, so did Legolas. I was starting to loose it now.

" I can't do this. I am too scared." I almost wanted to cry. God, I'm such a baby!

Legolas quickly hugged me as soon as he saw that I wanted to cry.

" Love, I will be with you. Aragorn and Gimli will be there. We will protect you, we wont leave your side." Legolas kissed my forehead.

It took me few seconds to pull myself together and let go.

" Okay, I'm ready now." I smiled a little.

" Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

" Yes." I held on tighter to his hand. " You promise you'll never let go of me?"

Legolas smiled and looked me straight in the eye. " I will never let you go." He kissed me.

" Okay." I closed my eyes stepped into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what seemed like forever we were still inside the stupid forest. Luckily it wasn't as dark as I feared but I wasn't planning on letting go of Legolas' arm. I hate my stupid phobia!

" Orc blood." Gimli said disgustingly.

" These are strange tracks." Aragorn said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

" God, I thought it was just me." I smiled at Gimli but quickly my smile was wiped way as soon as I heard noise all around. " Oh my gosh. What is that noise?" I held on closer to Legolas.

" The forest is old. Very old. Full of memories… and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas answered.

" Yeah that makes it better." I put my face to his shoulder. This reminded me how I always went to see scary movies at the theater and put my face in my dates shoulder whenever something scary would come on. I don't think Legolas would want to know that.

" Gimli!"

" Huh?" Gimli said.

" Lower your axe."

" Oh!" I turned to see Gimli and little afraid as well.

" Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas all of the sudden said.

Aragorn quickly came to Legolas and I side.

" Man cenich?" Aragorn seemed to ask.

Why are they talking elvish? Though I do love hearing them speak it, hate to knowing things.

" The white wizard approaches." Legolas said.

What white wizard are they talking about? Then it hit me, they were talking about Gandalf. I had forgotten all about Gandalf being here. Damn, I'm such a bitch.

Oh my gosh! Gandalf will finally be with us!

" Is he really?" I asked happily.

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked at me strangely.

" Aremi, get behind me." Legolas said as he moved him to behind him. If this was an actual fight I would have argued about this but I knew that every thing was going to be okay.

" Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on all of us. We must be quick."

With a yell, all three swung around in accord. All of us were blinded by a bright light from behind the White Wizard. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected. Aragorn's swords became to hot to hold and he had to choice but let it fall.

" You are tracking the foot steps of two young hobbits."

As soon as he spoke a huge smile appeared on my face. Legolas was trying block me away from the light with his back but I just kept on starring.

" Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

" They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" He asked.

" Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

The wizard stepped forward, and Gandalf appeared. He was dressed all in white. If it was even possible a even bigger smile appeared on my face.

" It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn said in disbelieve

" Through the fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

" Gandalf" Aragorn said still in disbelief.

"Gandalf? Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf said.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran towards Gandalf and hugged him. Tears of joy escaped my eyes.

" I missed you so much. You're finally back." I hugged him tighter. I let out a gentle sob.

Gandalf pulled my away but held on to my shoulders.

" My dear girl, there is no need to cry." He wiped away my tears, which only made my cry even more. Just hearing his voice and listening to him say ' my dear girl' again was what I was waiting to here once more ever since he fell. " I take it that you missed this old fool." Gandalf smiled and laughed, which caused me to laugh as well.

" Of course, what do you think?" We both stopped laughing.

" I missed you as well." He hugged me then let go. He turned to the rest.

" One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Sometime later we are finally out the forest and we breath in the fresh air.

" God, I love daylight." I said stretching out.

" Well, that's understanding since you are terrified of the dark." Gimli said with a grin.

" Oh whatever. Like if you weren't afraid of it as well."

" I don't." Gimli said calmly.

" Well you would if you were me."

" But I'm not." Gimli answered back.

" Thank goodness for that." Legolas said behind me as he kissed me in the cheek.

" I see something happen while I was gone." Gandalf said.

" Yes, Aremi was finally wasn't stubborn to admit her feeling for Legolas." Gimli said.

" Um excuse me, did like everyone knew about my feeling for Legolas?" I asked everyone. Legolas held my hand.

" I didn't know, love." Legolas smiled.

" Of course you didn't know. You were too much in love to notice." Gimli said.

I watch as the tips of Legolas' ears turned slightly pink.

" Everyone knew you two were in love." Aragorn smiled.

" I didn't really know. I suspected." Gandalf said. I could tell from his expression that he was really comfortable with me and Legolas being together. He kept on looking at Legolas' hand holding mine.

Gandalf turned his back on us and suddenly whistles loudly. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.

" Its so beautiful." I walked to side Gandalf. He smiled down at me.

" That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated my some spell." Legolas said.

" Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said as we all watched the horse run.

" Wow." Soon the horse is right before us. Gandalf pets it and gets on. I stroke his neck he is so soft. " He is so gorgeous."

" Aremi, we must leave." Aragorn said.

I slowly turner away from the Shadowfax and walked to Aragorn.

" You could ride with me stead." Gandalf laughed.

" Really?" I said happily.

" Yes."

" Is it alright Aragorn? You mind riding by yourself, do you?" I looked up at Aragorn who was already on the horse.

" No, it alright." He smiled.

" Thank you." I quickly ran to Shadowfax and Gandalf helped me up. The horse felt so comfortable not like most horses.

We were soon of to Rohan.


	36. Finally there

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. I know I didn't do so great in the last chapter but today I feel much better and I am ready to write. Tomorrow I will be starting to school again. Just like many others, so I wont be able to write whenever I want to. I'll be busy with school and also work but that doesn't I wont update my story. Any way please enjoy the story and review! Lots love for ALL of you. Aremi -**

* * *

Chapter 36

As we rode closer to Rohan I couldn't help but feel antsy. The strange look that passed over Gandalf's face when Legolas was holding my hand was bothering me. It was important that to me that he was comfortable with the relationship. Well, if you call what Legolas and I have a relationship. Actually now that I think about it I don't know what we are. I mean everything went kinda fast.

I knew I was in love. I knew he loved me, well I think he does. So what does that make us? Its not like we have talked about it. God, I already kissed him but I don't know if we are together. I'm such a slut!

" We are almost there!" Gandalf said over his shoulder.

I looked up and saw Rohan. It was bigger than I expected. The city was built up a hill, that was so cool. I wonder what would happen if you went rolling from the very top of the city to the very bottom. That would so totally cause and migraine.

" Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf said. We had stopped riding just before we reach the gates. " Whose mind is overthrown . Saruman's hold is over Kind Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf finished and we approached the gates. I held on tighter to now Gandalf's grey cloak.

* * *

Once we are inside I wished we didn't come here at all. Everyone was dressed in black even the children. The city was cold of what seemed like fear or sorrow. What ever it was sure wasn't colorful. The city seemed dead. I quickly looked up feeling someone was watching me and I was right. A woman in the Golden hall was starring down at us. It was Eowyn.

" You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said behind Legolas.

" You're right." I said looking back at the people. They all looked up of whatever they were doing when we passed by.

As soon we get on the top of the hill we get of the horses and head for the entrance of the Hall but before we could get in guards come out of it and block our way in.

A man who I think his name is Hama speaks. " I cannot allow you before Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame… by order of- Grima Wromtongue." The red head man said.

Frowning, Gandalf's nods he gestures to us to give up our weapons. I swiftly tuck in my necklace before any of the guards could see. I hand over my sword and other 2 daggers on either side of my legs, the guard I handed my weapons to seemed surprise I even had weapons. I turned to watch the others gave up their weapons and smiled as Gimli reluctantly gave up his axe. I was laughing inside knowing I got away with not giving away all my weapons. The dagger that was made for me was hiding behind me tucked in carefully so it wouldn't appear like I had anything there. All those times of hiding stuff from my mom sure paid off. Hey I love that dagger I couldn't bring myself to be apart from it.

Hama gestured to Gandalf. " You staff."

" Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff and looked back at Hama innocently. " Mm. Oh. You would not part an old man from his - walking stick."

It me all my will power not to laugh.

Hama nods and gesture us to follow him into the hall. Gandalf looks down at me and winks. We enter the hall. Gandalf bents as if he was a old weak man that really did need a walking stick. As we enter Hama bow to the king and then walks of to the side.

" The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late , Theoden- king." Gandalf says.

" Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden says weakly.

Goosebump went up my arms when spoke. The man looked so old and ugly. I was cut off guard when he sharply met my gaze. A slow grin came across his face. That's when I stopped walking. That grin scared the living hell out of me.

_That was a nice trick you pulled._

Something in my head whispered.

" What?" I said out loud.

" Stop." I watched as some men started to attack but it didn't take long for them to be stopped.

_You will be by my side or you will die._

"No." I covered my ears trying to block out the voice.

_You believe that just because I havent gotten to you yet, that that means everything will be alright. The voiced laughed. You are dead wrong._

A slow painful stab was felt inside of me.

" Aremi, are you alright." I looked up to see Legolas holding me, concern was written all over his face.

" Someone is inside my head." I held tried to cover my ears tighter.

_Oh I forgot about the elf. I need to get rid of him too. He is making you stronger, you little bitch. I felt another painful stab inside of me._

" No, please." I whispered softly.

_They will die because of you! It's better though. You have no future with the elf anyway. He doesn't love you. He will do what you most fear about love. He laughed evilly._

" Be Gone!" I heard Gandalf shout.

The voice was gone.

* * *

" You must rest." Gandalf repeated once more.

" I can't. I don't want to." I held my legs to my chest.

After Theoden was brought back all I wanted was to be left alone. A servant showed me a room where I would be staying. Legolas wouldn't leave my side until Gandalf came and repeatedly asked him to leave. He finally left with an expression of pure frustration.

" Are you sure you don't have a headache?" Gandalf said.

" Yes, I have a headache. There! Happy?" I said angrily.

" There is no need for you to talk back."

" I'm sorry." I said.

After a few moments of silence I broke the silence.

" Gandalf, could you be honest with me?" I asked calmly.

" Of course my dear girl." Gandalf smiled.

" How do you feel about me and Legolas? Do you think it's a mistake what we are doing? Do you think there is a future?" I asked. I wasn't too sure I wanted to hear the answers.

The smile that was on Gandalf's face faded slowly.

" It's not my place to say." Gandalf finally answered as he walked to a window.

" Why?" I asked as I watched him closely.

" I'm not a family member or anyone of such importance." Gandalf sighed.

" You are to me. I see you as my 2nd grandfather. I actually make that 3rd. I forgot I have another grandfather in Mexico. I haven't seen him since I was 8 years old. Okay I see you better as 2nd grandfather since my grandfather in Mexico is never there for me." I smiled as his confused expression. " The point is that I see you as my grandfather even though I already I have one."

" Ah." I smiled and turned back to the window.

" Are you going to answer me then?" I crossed my legs on the bed.

Gandalf sighed again and walked sat down on the chair in front of me.

" It's hard to explain."

" So try." I said.

" Very well." Gandalf said. " I see you as a granddaughter I never had. I've told you this before. I guess I believe over protective of you, now that I know that Legolas and you are together."

I felt a 'but' coming on.

" But, feelings of over protectiveness aside. I don't believe it's a good idea for you to get involved with Legolas."

" Can you explain why?"

" You home isn't here, Aremi. As much as you fit in and love everyone here. You will never be truly happy here. I know this and I accept it. Once this is all over you will go back to your family and a world you belong." I felt my throat start to tighten. " You will leave here with a broken heart." Gandalf said sadly.

I was silent for a moment.

" What if I were to stay? I could stay." I managed to let out.

" You will still have a broken heart."

" What? How? I would be staying to be with Legolas wouldn't I?"

" Legolas is an elf." Gandalf said.

" Yeah I know that, Gandalf. I'm not that stupid." I said angrily.

" You don't understand, my dear girl." He laid his hands upon mine. " He will live for a thousand of years but, you. You will fade away and Legolas will be left behind. He will die of a broken heart, if he were to loose you."

" But what about the prophecy? The prophecy said I had to fall in love and give in before the end. If not, it wouldn't be fulfilled. I cant just fall out of love and fall in love with another with the snap of my fingers!"

The voice that had tortured me only a few hours ago came crawling back in memory. It had said that Legolas would do me wrong. That the fear I had about love would happen with Legolas. My blood boiled just thinking about it.

I had promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't fall in love because I knew better but now I had broken that promised and I would get hurt just like the others. I couldn't let that happen.

I looked at Gandalf trying to find some answer then I saw it.

" You think I should distance myself from my Legolas, don't you?" I looked at him straight in the eye.

" Yes." Gandalf answered.

" Okay, I trust you." I nodded.

" Do you think that it's wise to listen to a old man that has never fallen in love?" Gandalf asked.

" Yes. I know that you are right. I mean I somehow let my guard down with Legolas but that doesn't mean I can't do it with someone else, right? I mean how hard is it to fall in love with someone?" I tried to force a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the past hour I kept sinking around the Golden hall trying to avoid everyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. The only person I could actually stand to talk was Gandalf and he was with Theoden in the tombs. Gandalf asked me if I wanted to talk but I felt it wasn't my place to be there.

I was standing in the middle on the hall when I heard light footsteps approaching. I quickly tried to hide behind one of the pillars before I was seen but it was too late.

" Aremi, why won't you let me close to you?" I was surprised when I heard Legolas' voice echo in the hall.

" Shit!' I hissed.

" Please, talk to me." Legolas said.

I took a few breaths and finally stepped out of the pillar and into the middle of the hall. Suddenly all the emotions that I was trying to forget came flooding back as soon as I saw him.

" Here I am. What did you want to talk about?" Asked without emotion.

" Why are you avoiding me? Why didn't you want me to be with you?" Legolas started to walk towards me but I backed away. As soon as he saw this he stopped walking and looked hurt. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. I just finally realized some things." I answered.

" Tell me what's wrong." Legolas said.

" I already told you. Nothing is wrong. Why do you keep insisting that something's wrong?"

" I know you. Something was hurting you a few hours ago but I don't know what it was since you ran away from me." Legolas said upset.

" You don't know me Legolas! Do act like you do when you don't!" I said angrily.

" I know you better than you know yourself!"

" Oh really, is that so? What I'm I thinking now, huh?" I said sarcastically.

" Aremi, don't act like this." He quickly walked towards me and hugged me.

" Get away from me, Legolas." I pushed him away.

" Please tell me what's the matter."

" What's the matter is that everything is so confusing!" I yelled. I turned my back on him and took and deep breath. " Legolas, what are we?"

" I don't understand." I felt him approach me.

" I mean, what is our relationship. How do you feel about me?" I turned to look at him.

" I love you, I thought that was clear." Legolas said smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed it and held it to his chest. " Do you love me?"

I took a deep breath knowing what I needed to do.

" No, I don't." I finally answered.

I watched as his face turned from happiness to hurt.

" Why are you lying to me?" He held on tighter to my hand.

I tried to pull away knowing I would burst into tears soon because I knew I was hurting him.

" I'm not lying." I heard as my voice cranked.

" You're lying. I could see it in your eyes. I could hear it in your voice."

" Legolas, let go." My throat was starting to close and hurt.

" I promised you I would never let you go. Do you remember?" Legolas asked.

" Yes I remember." I vision was starting to blur. " Legolas, I have to go." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

" When you told me you loved me, was that a lie?" Legolas asked angrily. His hold on my hand was starting to hurt.

" Legolas, you are hurting me." Tears were sliding down my face.

" Please answer the question, Aremi. I need to know."

" You know why I wouldn't tell you?"

He nodded.

" Its because it doesn't matter! We don't belong together!"

Before I could blink he kissed me. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. He kept on kissing me. I sobbed but he wouldn't let me go. All the pain and thoughts that were going through my head suddenly stopped when I kissed him back. He made me forget everything but us. He made feel like everything was alright when it really wasn't.

After running out of breath we ended the kiss.

" Amin mela lle." Legolas whispered in my ear.

My body sent tingles all over my body. He was what I needed but I knew I could have him. With the last ounce of energy I had, I managed to pull away from him. His fingers brushed against my cheek and I almost went back into his arms.

" We can't." I whispered.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but before he could Gandalf bursts into the doors with a boy in his hands.

" Aremi, I need you to go down to the tombs. There is a girl who will not get off her horse. I need you to get her." Gandalf said. " Legolas, I need you to get Eowyn."

Legolas turned to say something to me but I quickly headed out of the hall.

" Gandalf has the best timing." I said out loud as I ran down the hill.

I spotted Theoden by a horse with the little girl still on top of it. I quickly ran over.

I smiled at Theoden.

" No luck?"

" Not all." He returned my smiled but it was forced. His eyes were red. You could tell he was crying before.

" You could head up if you want. We'll be right."

He hesitated.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes." I smiled.

" Very well then." He turned and left.

I looked up at the girl and was shocked by what I saw. This girl looked just like one of my cousins. She had the same dirty blonde hair and some other features.

" Hi, what's your name?"

" Freda." Freda said afraid.

" That's a pretty name. I once knew a Freda but she wasn't really nice." I wasn't lying about that. " My name is Aremi by the way, if you wanted to know."

Freda was only silent.

" Don't you want to get off that horse? I bet you are sore from traveling for along time."

Freda quickly turned to look at me.

" How do you know that we have been traveling along time?" Freda asked.

" Anyone could tell. You seem tired and your bother seems that way too." I said.

" Is my bother going to be alright?" Freda asked.

" Yes. He is being looked at just as we speak. Do you want to stay up on the horse until your bother gets better?"

" No." Freda shuck her head.

" So do you want to get off?"

" I'm afraid of jumping off and I don't know how to get off." She said shyly.

I couldn't help but laugh.

" It isn't funny."

I soon stopped laughing.

" Sorry, but I have the same problem. I don't know how either and I'm afraid to jump off." I smiled up at her. " But I could help you off the horse if you like."

" I would like that." She smiled.

I got her around the waist and pulled her off the horse. She gasped once I put her on the ground.

" What's the matter? Are you hurt?" I quickly checked her over.

" You are her. You are going to save us all." She pointed at me.

" What?" I asked confused.

She reached over and held my necklace.

" You are the Child of the Light." Freda said happily. " You are going to make everything alright."

" Wow, no pressure then." I smiled slightly.

" Can you fly?" Freda asked all of a sudden.

Oh wow.

" No I cant fly but I could do other things." I smiled down at her.

" Like what?" Freda asked jumping up and down.

" I'll show you once we are inside. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick." I grabbed her hand and the reigns of the horse and headed to the Golden Hall.

" I'm so happy that you are here. I always knew the Child of the Light was going to be beautiful."

Wow I really like this kid.


	37. Nail polish

**Hey everyone! I read all of your reviews and I loved them! I got a review from a girl who didn't know how to say the characters name, when I read this I slapped myself. I should have tried to tell all of you how it is pronounced. Not many people who don't know how to speak Spanish cant say the name, so this is how it's pronounced ( Ah-re-me.) I hope that helps everyone. Any who please enjoy and review. Lots of love for ya'll!**

" He just needs to rest Freda. He'll be alright you heard it yourself, when the healers said so." I smiled down at Freda.

" I know I'm not worried." Freda said happily.

" Okay, so I have to go my room and get some things. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

" Of course. After that can you tell me stories about your world and maybe show me your necklace again? Oh and your dagger!" Freda jumped up and down excitedly.

" How do you know about my dagger?" I smiled down at her as we made our way to my room.

" Everyone in Middle Earth knows about the prophecy." She grinned.

" Oh really? Who told you about the prophecy?" I asked her.

" My grandfather. He would tell me stories about you at bedtime. He always said you would come." She grabbed my hand and started skipping. " He would make up stories about you since no one really knew how you looked like or how you were."

" Wow, what were the stories about?" I asked Freda as we entered my room and I got my backpack.

" About everything. He would tell stories about adventures you would be in and how you be falling in love with someone heroic."

I stopped mid step as soon as she mentioned love.

" What's wrong?" She changed her attitude from hyper to concern.

" Nothing." I smiled at her and she smiled back. " Lets go into the hall and sit down."

We exited my room and headed to the hall where tables and benches were set.

" I've never seen a bag like that before." Freda said as we sat down in one of the tables. " Is that from your world?" She asked excitedly.

" Yeah it is." I laughed at how her face got so happy.

" Hold it?" She asked shyly.

" Sure. You could look through it you want." I set my backpack right in the middle of the table and opened it.

" Can I really?" She asked as soon as I opened my backpack.

" Yeah, I don't mind. I don't really have anything private in there." I watched in amusement as she took out my cell and examined it.

" Flip it open." I smiled. Freda did as I asked and I watched as her eyes went wide.

" What is this?" She ran her fingers over the buttons and the screen.

" It's a cell phone."

" What is it used for?"

" It's for contacting people and it's used for other things." I burst out laughing when Freda started to smell my phone.

" What other things does it do?"

" Here let me show you." Freda handed me the phone and I showed her how to play games on it.

After 20 minutes of playing games Freda wanted to explore more in my backpack. So far she had found candy wrappers, makeup, compacter, keys, rubbers bands, ointment, copies of lyrics from my favorite songs, school supplies, and tweezers.

" This is so amazing." Freda said as she kept on looking at herself in the compacter.

" It isn't that great." I smiled at her. I was in the middle of the hall walking back and forth.

" Oh but it is!" Freda shut the compacter and dug deeper into my backpack. She took out two bottles of nail polish.

" Oh my gosh, I've been looking for those since the first time I bought them at Sally's." I said as I walked over to her and she handed me the nail polishes.

" Who's Sally and what's nail polish?" She asked curiously as she looked up at me.

" Sally is a beauty store, that's were I bought the nail polish. Nail polish is paint you add to your nails to make them pretty." I smiled. " Do you want me to show you?"

She nodded.

I unscrewed the lid and added pink nail polish to my thumbnail. I blew air on it and showed it to Freda.

" Do you like it?"

" It's pretty. Can you paint my nails?" She asked happily.

" I would be happy to but I also have clear nail polish. That make your nail shiny. Do you want that instead?"

" No, I want the pink!" She excited.

" Okay, then lets pain them." I sat beside her. " Okay I need your right hand."

15 MINUTES LATER

" Okay they are dry now. Do you like them?"

" I love them, milady!" Freda threw her hands around me hugged me.

" Glad to hear it. Freda you could call me Aremi. You don't have to call me milady." I said as Freda let go of me.

" Does that mean we are friends!"

" Of course." I smiled at her.

" Freda!" A boy yelled and ran towards Freda and hugged her.

" Eothain, you have finally awakened." Freda let go of her brother.

" Are you alright?" Eothain asked Freda but he turned to look at me.

" I'm alright, I've been with Aremi. She's lots of fun. She painted my nails." Freda showed Eothain her pink nails.

" Valar! What happened to them!" Eothain said in horror.

" Aremi, what did you do to her girls nails." Eowyn asked out of nowhere I hadn't even noticed her in hall.

" Don't freak out it's nail polish it will come off. No harm will come of it." I turned to put away all my stuff the where spread all over the tables thanks to Freda, not that I minded or anything.

" Well, if you are sure." Eowyn said as she kept on looking at Freda's nails.

" Yes, I'm sure."

" Very well then. I was looking for the both of you to warn you that dinner will be served." As if on cue people with plaits of food poured into the hall and set them on the tables. This went on for 5 minutes and then they left.

" Aremi, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to." Aragorn entered the hall and made his way to me.

" Oh hi Aragorn. I was just here in the hall. I was hanging out with Freda." I smiled.

" Who's Freda?" Aragorn asked curiously.

" Oh she is." I pointed at Freda who was looking at the food with great hunger.

" Did you eat already?" Aragorn asked me.

" No but I can eat later." I wanted to leave before Legolas arrive. I really didn't want to see him right now.

" You must be hungry, Aremi." Aragorn ushered me to a table and sat down.

" Just a little but not right now." I said as Gimli entered the hall and sat down on the same table as Aragorn and began to eat. " I'll see you after dinner, Aragorn." I quickly left the table before he could object. I was about exit the hall when I bumped right into Gandalf and feel to the ground.

" Aremi, are you alright?" I heard the running footsteps of Freda.

" I'm okay Freda. Go back to the table and eat."

" My dear girl, where were you off to you haven't eaten yet." Gandalf helped me up to me feet.

" No, but I don't want to eat right now. I could always eat tomorrow morning or something." I said.

" Non sense, you must eat." Gandalf smiled.

I got closer to Gandalf. " I don't want to eat right now because I Legolas will be here." I whispered.

" Oh well that's true but you still must eat Aremi. You must be strong." Gandalf answered.

" Aremi, please stay." Freda said.

" Freda I'm not hungry right now." I said as I ushered her back to the table where her brother was already eating soup.

" Please stay. I want to spend more time with you. You haven't told me stories yet." Freda said not letting go of my hand.

I have always had a weakness for cute little kids. When I used work in a day care center most of the kids would get away with almost everything because they looked so cute when they begged.

" Okay fine." I sat down and started to eat some bread just as soon as I did that Legolas walked into the room.

Not even half way in the hall and he had already spotted me.

" Shit." I whispered.

He started to make his way towards me but I got up and backed away but that didn't stop him. In a matter of seconds Legolas was in front of me.

" Aremi, we need to talk." Legolas said

I looked around and everyone had stopped what they were doing and looking at Legolas and me.

" Legolas, not now." I whispered.

" Yes, now." Legolas answered back.

I looked passed Legola's and met eyes with Gandalf. He was about to stand up and walk towards us but Theoden had walked in the hall and stopped him.

" Legolas, everyone is starring at us. We could talk later."

" Now, Aremi." Legolas said in a serious tone.

" Aremi, are you leaving?" Freda asked.

Legolas and I both turned to look at Freda.

" Um I'll be right back, Freda. It will only take a minute. Right after finished saying my sentence Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the main hall and into another away from everyone else.

" Okay, happy now. What do you want?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from Legolas.

" I want you to explain to me what's going?" Legolas said angrily.

" What's going on is that I have realized that I have been stupid all this time?"

" Care to explain to me what that means?"

" What it means is that we cant be together." I said calmly.

" Why?"

" You are an elf and I'm a mortal. Think about it Legolas. What does that add up?"

" Don't you think I haven't thought about that? I know what could happen but I want to be with you, I need you. All I know is that I love you but you are afraid of that. That's why you are pushing me away."

" Legolas we cant be together. We have no future. You don't get that."

" We have a future but you wont let it happen." Legolas said angrily.

" What kind of future would we have? I have tried to picture it but I come up with nothing. We belong to two different worlds. I can't just stay here in Middle Earth once this is all over. I have a home and family I need to get back to. I cant leave everything I know behind. Would you be able to do that Legolas? I don't think you can." I said sadly.

There was silence between us until he started to speak.

" I know that isn't the only reason you are pushing me away." Legolas said.

" What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

" Since the first time I met you, you have always hid something from me and I understood because we didn't know each other all that well but know I'm asking you to be truthful with me. Why are you so afraid of you and me being together." Legolas asked softly.

" It's not that easy Legolas. I cant just pour my heart out." I answered. Legolas stepped in front of me and laid a hand on my cheek.

" I don't want you to be afraid. I would never want you to be afraid of me, of us."

I was quiet while all sorts of things went through my head. I knew in my head that Legolas was right but in my heart I was still afraid of love. You can't just take 15 years of fearing love away. It would take time.

" We should go back. The others will be waiting." I turned to leave but Legolas held me back.

" You can't just walk away from this Aremi." Legolas said.

" I know. No matter how much I try I know I cant."


	38. He just got here!

Thanks ya'll for your reviews! I loved them. As you already know I don't own any of the characters and such. Sorry for taking like forever for a new chapter. I have been really busy with school and such. I'm in a Health Academy so its extra pressure now but I've been having personal problems with my ex or as my family and friends like to call him ' Future husband'. It's a long story. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this story and review. OXOXOX, Aremi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 38

Quickly putting the thoughts of Legolas aside I ran to the hall. As I walked closer I heard doors being slammed and yelling.

" What the hell?" I entered the hall just in time to see Gandalf leaving the hall angrily, Aragorn closed behind him.

" What's the matter?" Legolas asked me.

" I have no clue." I muttered as I watched Theoden go back to sit in his chair. Eowyn was sitting with the kids.

" Aremi, were did you go of to? You said you would be back soon." Freda pouted. She had breadcrumbs all over her dress and the top of her head, I have no idea how the hell she managed to do that.

" Sorry Freda, I just got a little caught up. I was talking to Legolas." I answered her.

Freda's eyes immediately went to Legolas.

" Is he your husband? Because I have never heard of an elf and a mortal being together." Freda asked innocently.

I felt my face start to get hot. From the corner of my eye I saw Legolas' ears start to turn pink.

" Well are you together?" Freda asked again.

" No, Freda we are not." I finally answered, I felt horrible saying it.

" Actually Freda." Legolas stepped forward. " We are going to be together. Aremi, just doesn't know it, yet. She is too stubborn." Legolas smiled down at Freda who in return smiled as well, and dare I say it blush and giggle.

" Yeah right. Freda, I'll be back. I have to check something out." I said behind Legolas who was now smiling like an idiot. Where the hell does he come off saying that I was stubborn? I wasn't stubborn! He was stubborn!

" But I want you to stay here and play." Freda whined.

" It's okay Freda I won't be long. Anyway Legolas will be here with you. He will play with you in the meantime." I smiled evilly and ran out the door.

I could feel Legolas' eyes burning behind my back. I knew that he didn't want to stay there with Freda but you don't always get what you want.

I ran down the steps and quickly spotted Aragorn and Gandalf heading for the horses. I ran towards them.

" …. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn finished saying as I finally caught up to them.

" What's going on?" I asked Gandalf.

Before Gandalf could answer Hama makes an announcement.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you nee!"

I turned to Gandalf and he only sighed in frustration.

" That's what's going, Aremi." Gandalf answered and walked towards Shadowfax. "There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need all you before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

" They will hold." Aragorn said behind me.

I watched in horror as Gandalf climbed up Shadowfax. He was living; I had forgotten this had happened.

" You can't go. You only just got here!" I whined. I looked up at Gandalf and watched as his face suddenly softened.

" I must go, my dear girl. I will be back." Gandalf smiled.

I realized that I was being a baby and selfish. Why I'm I turning out this way?

" I'm sorry, I was just being spoiled. I know that you do have to leave. I will see you soon." I stammered.

"With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf looked down at Aragorn and me.

" Be careful, Gandalf." I forced a smile.

" I will." He smiled and soon he was riding fast way from Rohan.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Aragorn.

" How much time do we have until we have to leave the city?"

" Not long. We must leave as soon as possible." Aragorn sighed as both made our way back to the Golden Hall.

" At least we don't have to worry about packing our stuff." I smiled.

" You're right." He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed and shook his head. He wanted to say something.

" Spit it out, Aragorn. If you want to say something to me, you don't have to hesitate.

Aragorn chuckled. " I'm not the only one that is hesitating, Aremi."

" What are you talking about?" I grinned.

" I'm talking about you and Legolas. Everyone feels the tension between you two. What's the matter? Not long ago were you to hugging and kissing. You were in love." Aragorn said as he sat on the very top of the steps.

I stood and crossed my arms over my chest.

" I don't know what you mean." I ran my foot over the stone of the steps. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eye.

" You know exactly what I mean, Aremi. What happened?" Aragorn asked.

" Reality happened, Aragorn." I looked out into the city and I watched as everyone was running around packing things into wagons and such. Everyone was in a hurry. " Legolas and I can't be together. It's impossible."

" Please explain that to me, Aremi. I don't understand how the two of you cant be together when only a few hours ago you were kissing him."

" What I mean is that we didn't even have a relationship! I didn't know what we were. I didn't know what would happen to us. I was lost in my own thoughts about Legolas and me until Gandalf cleared everything up!" I said frustrated.

" Wait, what does Gandalf have to do with your relation ship with Legolas and you?" Aragorn asked.

" Helped me figure some stuff out. He thinks it isn't a good idea for us to be together and I agree with him. He was right about everything. I can't fall in love with Legolas because I don't belong here. I belong back home with my family. It would break both our hearts when all of this is over and I need to go back home. That's why I can't fall in love with him." I said angrily.

" That doesn't make sense, Aremi. You can't be together with Legolas but you could be with someone else and break their heart?"

" No, that's not what I meant. I meant that… that…" I stuttered.

" Do you even understand what you are even doing?"

" Yes, I know perfectly well what I'm doing! I'm distancing myself, so we wont get hurt. What do you think would happen with Legolas and me as soon as this is all over?" I asked Aragorn he was going to answer but I cut him off. "I don't know what the future holds. And I am so scared. I'm scared of Legolas breaking my heart, so I'm beating him to the punch. He can't break my heart if I don't give into him." It took all my will power not to cry right there.

Aragorn stood there for a minute not knowing what to say or what to do.

After seconds of silence he finally broke the silence and stepped forward and hugged me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there as he put his arms around me.

" What happened to make you so frightened of love?" Aragorn asked me.

For a moment I thought about it. Ever since I was a little girl I've always had a fear of falling in love. I never pretended to marry my Barbie dolls the guy dolls. In fact I never had guy dolls, I always thought they would hurt my bardies for some reason. Like I said before, I've always seen bad things happen when someone claims to be in love.

" Nothing happened, Aragorn. I'm just afraid of the outcome." I said as I finally put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

" You believe the outcome would be bad?" He asked as I heard the beating of his heart. Somehow I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one scared of love and what would bring. I looked up at him.

" I think my outcome would be horrible but not yours." He looked taken back when I answered. " The love you and Arwen share for one another is purely magical and wonderful. Your outcome will not be the same as mine."

He stood there starting down at me still holding on to me.

" You have so little faith for you and Legolas. Do you not believe he loves you?"

Before I could answer, Gimli came and interrupted.

" Don't you think it's better to help out instead on just hugging each other?" Gimli grumbled at us.

I quickly let go of Aragorn.

" There is no need to be rude Gimli." I said to him and walked towards the hall where Freda was still positioned with her brother eating at the table. I smiled inwardly as I saw Legolas nodding to everything Freda was saying to him. I knew all he wanted was to get out of there and be somewhere else.

I quickly walked to their table and sat beside Legolas since there was no more room for me in the side of Freda and her brother. I smiled at Freda and tried my best to avoid Legolas' eyes.

" Where did you go?" Legolas asked.

I didn't want to be rude or fight in front of Freda so I just smiled sweetly and answered him.

" Well I went to the stalls with Gandalf and Aragorn." I said. " Gandalf left."

Legolas quickly turned his head to face me.

" What do you mean?" Legolas asked concerned.

" I'll tell you later, okay? It's nothing to worry about." I said looking at Freda who had a strange look on her eye.

" Are you sure?" Legolas asked me.

" Yes, I'm sure. Everything is alright." I turned to look at him but I soon regretted it. All the feeling I was working on forgetting and getting rid of, hit me right in the face. All I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him.

" Do you want to have kids?" Freda's voice smacked me right into reality.

" What?" I said chocking on own my spit.

" Do you want to have kids?" Freda asked sweetly.

" Why do you wanna know?" I couldn't believe Freda was asking me this.

" Because Legolas wants to have lots of children. And I was just wondering if you felt the same."

I turned to look at Legolas who was smiling as if you just told him he could fly or something.

" Did you tell her that?" I asked Legolas.

" Yes, I did." He answered innocently.

" You want to have of kids?"

" Yes."

I just starred at him.

" Does that bother you?" He asked concerned.

I didn't want to tell him that it did bother me. He wanted to have kids with one that wasn't me. I felt like I was about to cry. The thought of him being with someone else was too much to handle.

I turned to Freda and forced and smile.

" Um, Freda I'm going to my room. You could come after you are done eating." I quickly got from the table and walked to my room.

As I walked to my room my whole body was starting to shake. I couldn't believe I was getting so worked up over this. I looked down my hands and they were shaking pretty badly. A lump started to grow in my throat but I tried to push it down.

" Aremi!" I heard the Legolas' voice calling after me.

I tried to ignore it and walked faster to my room.

" Aremi stop!"

I was finally at my door when Legolas positioned himself in front of it.

" What do you want Legolas?" I asked coolly.

" Did that upset you?"

" Did what upset me?"

" You know what I'm talking about, Aremi. Please don't play games with me."

I sighed and crossed my arms around my chest.

" It didn't upset me." I lied.

" Yes it did, Aremi." He said calmly. " You know I love you. I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you. I want to have children with you." I slowly grabbed my hands.

He waited for me to say something but I didn't. I didn't know what to say.

" I…I…don't know what to say." I stuttered.

I was feeling happy and scared and the same time.

He gently laid his hand upon my cheek and whispered softly.

" I want you, Aremi."


	39. Water Falls

**Thanks you guys for your reviews. I feared that I had lost all my readers because I hadn't updated in the longest time. I love you guys! I really hope you like the new chappie and please review! Lots love, Aremi**

" I want you, Aremi."

Everything went quiet. All I could feel was Legolas' hand on my cheek and the beating of my heart. So many thoughts went through me head. All the plans I had for getting rid of the feeling I had for Legolas were being thrown out the window.

Legolas' gorgeous blue eyes were staring right at me. He was searching for answers but I wasn't sure if I wanted to give them to him. I was too chicken shit to do that.

I felt as he put his other hand in the back of my neck. He was getting closer to me.

" Why are you fighting what we have?" He whispered in my ear.

" You wouldn't understand." I said tingly feelings went up my legs and up to my stomach.

" Do you love me?" Legolas asked me as he moved away from the door and backed me against the pillar behind me.

I was beginning to take shallow breaths. I didn't know what was happening to me. His hot breath was reaching my ear and neck. I was having pleasant feeling between my legs that I was sure never happened before with another guy. I wasn't sure I was liking it.

" Legolas, we can't do this and you know it." I said trying to keep my breathing to an average.

" I love you Aremi and I know you love me too but I don't understand why you don't want us to be together." He said calmly as he started to back away from me.

" Why do you love me, Legolas? You know nothing about me." I said, as I started to feel empty as soon as Legolas left me, my back was still against the pillar.

I watched as he started to shake his head in frustration. I walked over to my door and leaned his head against it and took a deep breath.

" Please Aremi. I know you. I know something happened to you in the past that you are not letting on and it's affecting you now. Please, just tell me." Legolas said still facing the door.

I feared if I told him everything we wouldn't understand and would cast me aside like if I wasn't worth the time or something. I couldn't take it if he came to do that. There are so many things that happened in the past and have made me this way now. Like being abused for so many years and seeing all the hurt and pain one person can create. He wouldn't understand, I knew he wouldn't.

It wouldn't be the first time I've distanced myself from a relationship. They always asked me why I was like this. Why I never gave them a chance. I always ignored it and walked away, that is until one man finally got it out of me. I learned since then not to let my feelings out in the open. I could be friendly and love my friends but I would never let my true feelings that ran deep, out in the open. The man who I finally broke down for was nothing but a mistake. He was my "best friend" or so I thought. Once I let everything out he just laughed in my face and told me I was pathetic little bitch.

I was brought out of my little memory moment when Legolas finally turned to face me. I pressed my back closer to the pillar wishing I could disappear. Legolas blue eyes just looked back at me. Waiting for me to confine in them but I didn't I just stood there.

Then there was looked that past over Legolas' face in a quick moment. It was disappointment and sadness. I had caused that.

He shook his head and left. He walked away from me.

Something in me snapped when I saw his back facing me, walking away. It was as if that was it. We were done. I felt like someone just grabbed my heart and ripped it out and stepped on it. Silent tears ran down my check. A lump was forming in my throat.

I stepped away from the pillar and entered my room and closed the door. I walked to the bed and lay down. I hugged myself into a little ball and started to cry my heart out.

" Are you sure you are okay, Aremi?" Freda asked me for the thousand time.

While I was crying Freda came in the room without knocking and found me there in the bed crying like a big baby. She didn't say anything, she just kneeled in front of me and put her hand on my cheek and let me cry.

After and few more minutes of crying a Eowyn knocked at my door and said that everything was set, we were leaving Rohan.

And now we were walking through the grass and hills. Freda and her brother sat on top of the horse as I had pulled on to the reigns. Aragorn was right behind with Gimli. Legolas was right in front of the line. When we left Rohan we ran into each other but we didn't say anything. He just turned and walked away. I knew that Aragorn noticed but didn't say a word.

" I'm still alive, Freda. That should be enough for now." I answered her.

" I hope so."

This was so not my day. I was having a major headache and all I wanted to do it rest.

" Is it true that you sing like an angel?" Freda's brother, Eothain, asked me.

I looked up and Eothain, he was smiling.

" No, I don't think I sing like an angel." I laughed. " Where did you ever hear that?"

" My grandfather." He grinned.

I was starting to think that there was grandfather was a bit on a loon. He thought I was some kind of god, something special when in truth I was worthless.

" Can you sing?" He asked me.

" Of course she can sing, Eothain." Freda said annoyed.

" May you sing?" Eothain asked.

I didn't want to sing in front of all these people. I was too embarrassed.

" I don't know what to sing." I finally answered him.

" You must know some songs." He pushed.

I knew if I didn't sing something he wouldn't leave me alone. Plus singing always seemed to calm me. The problem was that there were so many songs I knew but didn't know if they would like it or understand it. So I settled for a song that I had read about when I started to read The Fellowship of the Ring. I always liked the song, the first time I read it, and I could never forget it.

" Okay, I'll sing a song but only one." I smiled up at them as they both clapped in happiness. " Okay, here it goes." I let out a deep breath and let my whole body relax.

_Upon the hearth of the fire is red,_

_Beneath the fire the is a bed_

_But not yet weary on our feet,_

_Still around the corner we may meet_

_A sudden standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone._

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky._

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

I looked around and saw everyone turned their heads to the sound of my voice. Everyone kept walking but they looked at me. I watched in surprised as Legolas turned his head to look at me. My heart started to beat fast but I ignored it. I looked away from Legolas and looked up at Freda and Eothain, I smiled. I was signing for them.

Still around the corner they may wait.

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass the by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run,_

_Towards the Moon or the Sun,_

_Apple, thorn and nut and sloe,_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and dell,_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then the world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and twilight, clouds and shade,_

_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

_And then to bed! And then to bed!_

I finished the song as I looked upon a group of children riding in a wagon just looking at me, like if I was something special. I smiled inwardly remembering the many times I've sang that song to my little cousins when they couldn't fall asleep or just when they wanted to hear it, they would give me the same look.

" You do sing like a angel." Eothain said softly.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled at him. It felt odd the way people just starred at me. I looked down at the grass and kept on walking with a hand clasped around my necklace. At that very moment I wanted to be with my family, to hold them and to kiss them. I was home sick. The grass was starting to look blurring from the tears I was trying to hold back. The suddenly everything went white, and there they were.

" I don't understand how they both disappeared." My cousin Johanna said frustrated

" We are all worried, Johanna, but you need to come down." My father said.

" I just want them back." Johanna said near to tears.

My younger cousin Danny who is only 7 years old came running into the living room and crawled into Johanna's lap.

" I can't sleep."

" You have to take a nap, Danny." Johanna forced a smile.

" I want Aremi to put me to sleep." Danny whinned.

" You know she isn't here but she will be." Johanna said

" When is she coming back?" Danny said putting his head on Johanna's shoulder.

For a long time Johanna didn't say anything but just starred ahead as if lost in a thought.

" She'll be back soon." She as one single tear slid down her cheek.

Grandmother's House

" Grandma! Andy is chasing me with the rubber chicken!" My cousin Roxy screamed as she ran away from my cousin Andy.

"No I'm not!" Andy screamed as he threw the rubber chicken at Roxy's head.

"Ow! Oh you are going to get it now!" Roxy grabbed the chicken and threw Andy to the ground and started pounding him to the ground with the rubber chicken.

I watched in amusement as some my cousins came into the room and tackled Roxy to ground and others jump on Andy.

" What have I said about fighting!" My grandmother came into the room looking pissed. " Who started it!" My grandmother yelled.

Everyone looked at one another and pointed to each other.

" Aremi, are you okay." I felt Aragorn's arm around my shoulder.

" What, what's the matter?" I said as I looked up at him in concern.

" You stopped walking." He said as he put his palm on my forehead

" I'm not sick, Aragorn." I said as I shook his palm away from my forehead.

" What's the matter then?" He asked still confused.

I took a deep breath and grinned.

" I saw my family." I watched, as he was about to ask. " Don't ask me how, Aragorn. I just wished I could see my family because I missed them so much and there they were. Right before my eyes. It was like if I was there with them. Seeing everything they were doing. It was amazing." I was starting to jump up and down from how happy was.

Aragorn was starting to smile when something stopped him and ran towards Legolas.

There is some commotion up ahead. Legolas shots arrows at something I cant see from where I'm standing. Legolas turns and says something to Aragorn.

" What is it? What do you see!" Theoden screams.

Aragorns turns. " Orcs! We're under attack!"

" Shit!" I was about to run towards when Freda's cries stop me.

" Aremi, don't leave." Freda says as she extends her arms towards me as if to take her.

" Freda, I ca…" I was interrupted when Legolas' screamed out my name.

I spun around to look at him.

" Stay with them! Go!" Something in Legolas' eyes made me stay put. He didn't want me to get hurt. I knew if I fought him in this we were going to have some colorful words but it also wasn't the time or place to fight. He quickly turned his back on me and mounted a horse that was coming towards him. Goosebumps went up my back.

" Aremi!" Freda cried.

" I'm not going to lead, Freda. I'm staying with you and your brother." I walked back to the horse and grabbed it's reigns.

" Make for the lower ground1" I heard Eowyn's orders. " Stick together!"

There were some people frightened, not knowing what to do. I quickly ran to them and repeated what Eowyn had said. As everyone started to run I watched in horror as a little a baby was dropped to the ground and the mother just saw what had happened and ran away like nothing had happened. No one but me noticed, I made my way to the baby with Freda and Eothain still behind me and grabbed him, and ran.


	40. The baby

**Thanks guys for your reviews! I just love hearing from all of you. As you know I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings do please don't sue. Anyway please review and I really really hope you girly girls like it. Lots love Aremi.**

" What's going to happen to them?" Freda asked.

It has only been 2 hours ever since we parted with the others and so far everyone has been quiet. They are all worried and scared. Eowyn seems so lost; all she has done is bark orders at everyone and snapping at anyone who approaches her. Helm's Deep is right up ahead. In a matter of minutes we would be inside of it. Some people had even ran towards it, to safety. For now anyway.

I knew once we got inside I would just want to sit on the steps and worry about the others, worry about Legolas. I was scared how he was going to take Aragorn's "death". I knew Aragorn was going to be all right but Legolas didn't. I didn't know how he was going to act and I was scared, Legolas was pretty much pulled together.

" Aremi?" Freda's voice snapped me out of me thoughts.

I looked up at her. " What's the matter Freda?"

" What will happen to the baby?" Freda asked.

Ah yes, the baby. That was something I should be thinking about. I didn't know what I was going to do with the baby. After I picked him up I had completely forgotten what the mother had looked like. The baby had cried for a minute but soon stopped once I was started rocking it and singing to him. He was a beautiful and a sweet baby. He would laugh when I started singing to him. He would also started to play with my necklace, normally I would have freaked out when I baby started to pull at my necklace but this baby was different, he was gentle. He had rosy cheeks and the most amazing green eyes. He was beautiful. I couldn't believe how a mother could just throw their baby away. If I could just remember the baby's mother I would give her a piece of my mind.

" I don't know Freda. I'll just take care of him in the min time."

" Are you going to find his mother?" Freda asked as she leaned and touched the baby's chubby fingers.

" The mother doesn't deserve this baby. She doesn't even love him. He needs a better home and mother." I smiled as he started to play with my necklace again.

We suddenly stopped walking when we were at the entrance of Helm's Deep. It took a few seconds before they opened the doors. When they were opened and we all stepped in.

" Wow." I looked at all around. People were already there resting from the long journey, some seemed like they were had arrived a long time ago.

" We're safe, my lady! Thank you!" An old lady was hugging Eowyn, tears from her eyes. I was surprised that Eowyn didn't fight the old lady.

" Give me your hand, Freda." I help Freda off the horse while I carried the baby. "Eothain." He grabbed my hand and jumped off. He started to blush when he hit the ground. I started to smile.

" Freda! Eothain!" A woman screamed.

" Mama!" Both Freda and Eothain run to the woman and hugged her. I watched as the woman fell to her knees. All three of them started to sob. The woman started to kiss Freda and Eothain's cheeks. She couldn't believe that they were finally with her. They were a family.

I looked away as tears started form. " I guess it's just you and me." I smiled down at the baby. I started to walk up and the steps in search of milk or water. " What should I call you?" I said as I sat down in an empty chair next to a woman with 3 children. They were all blonde girls. " What about Cedric?" I laughed when he made a face. " Yeah, I don't like that one either." I touched his brown hair and smiled. I knew what he should be called. I didn't know why it didn't come to me before. " You look like a Landon." He started to laugh and move his hands in the air. " You like that name too?" I kissed his forehead. "From now on your name will be Landon." I smiled.

" He is a pretty boy you have there." I turned to look at the woman sitting next to me.

" Isn't he?" I laughed.

" How old is he?" She asked.

" I don't know." I said as I played with his hair.

" Don't you remember when you had him?" The woman laughed.

" Oh he isn't mine."

" Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed you were. You just act some much like a mother." She smiled.

" Thank you. I have a lot of younger cousins. I just love babies. They are so cute. I am just so taken with them." I giggled when Landon started to grab my nose.

" I wish I had a baby." She said.

I looked back at her. She looked around her late 20's and had dirty blonde hair. She looked about 5'3'' and was a bit chubby. Her eyes were a very light blue.

" I thought that they were your daughters." I nodded to the 3 girls who were playing with some dolls.

" Heavens no, they are my sister's daughters. She went off to get some bread, I'm just looking after them." She laughed.

" Oh sorry." I smiled. " So you want to have kids?"

" Yes but I'm afraid I cannot. My husband was killed a few years back and I'm not able to have children." She said sadly.

" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to nosy."

" It's alright you didn't know." She smiled. " Anyway, I could never be upset with you."

I just looked at her. " But you just met me."

" Yes, and it's a great honor. You are the Child of the Light." She smiled broadly.

I wished people wouldn't say that. I'm a person just like everyone else. But of course I couldn't tell her that.

" I guess you heard of me too." I joked.

" Oh yes. Everyone knows about you." She smiled. She looked down at my necklace that Landon was still holding. " Everyone knows you are here. Everyone is so glad."

I looked down at Landon. He was trying to put my necklace in his mouth.

" I believe he is hungry." The woman said.

" Yeah, I think you are right." I smiled. I looked at her. " What's your name?"

" Oh it's Melinda." She answered.

" Well its nice to meet you Melinda. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

" Of course, what is it?"

" I have no idea how to feed Landon. Can you help me?" I really didn't know how to feed him. I didn't know if they had baby bottle here.

" Yes, of course. I'll be back." She laughed. Can you watch them?" She pointed at the 3 girls who hadn't even noticed Melinda was leaving.

" Yeah." I smiled and Melinda left. A Few minutes later she came back with a strange bottle in hand.

" Here you go." She handed me the bottle.

" Um okay." I grabbed the bottle not knowing what to do with it. Melinda started to laugh.

" You put this in his mouth." She pointed to the tip of the bottle in which was something wrapped up in a cloth. Or so I thought.

" Are you sure?" I asked her.

" Yes, I'm sure."

I looked all around me and noticed far ahead a woman having the same bottle and feeding a baby. I sighed and put the tip of the bottle into Landon's mouth. Not even a second and he started to gulp. He was really hungry.

" You see? He was hungry." Melinda said happily as we both watched Landon eat.

I was startled when I heard the entrance doors being pulled open.

" Make way for Theoden! Make way for the King!" I heard a guard yell from a distance.

In a flash I saw Eowyn running pass me and down the steps. Everyone was doing so much commotion and the steps of the horses weren't helping either. I was worried the noise would scare Landon.

" They've arrived!" Melinda said happily.

" Yes, they have." I watched at the end of the steps as Theoden dismounted his horse and talked to Eowyn and left. Then came Gimli, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew. Aragorn had fallen. I saw as Eowyn just stood there in shock.

" Lady Eowyn looks upset." Melinda said with concern.

" Yeah." I looked down at Landon and to my surprise he had fallen asleep.

" Oh my, I've never seen an elf before." Melinda said. I snapped my gaze towards the steps and there he was. He looked so tired and confused. He hadn't spotted me yet but all I could do was watch him. He was walking up the steps like if he didn't know what he was doing here. He seemed so lost. He lifted his gaze from the steps and found me. He walked towards me and stopped. He looked down at the baby I was holding but he didn't say anything.

I turned to Melinda who was looking up at Legolas with great interest.

" Melinda can you take care of Landon for a second. I'll be right back? I promise." I pleaded.

" Yes, of course. I'll be right here."

I handed Landon into her arms and watched her as her eyes lightened up. If a stranger were to see Melinda and the baby together you've have thought that it was just a mother and her son.

I got up from the seat. Legolas just looked at me. He wanted to say something but he didn't or he couldn't.

I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room that was empty. I closed the door and we were alone. Legolas had walked into the middle of the room. He still had his weapons on him just like I had mine. His bow and arrows were on his back and his other weapons were around his waist or legs. He just stood there not doing anything, just looking down at the ground.

" He fell." He said calmly. He finally lifted his head and looked at me. I felt overwhelmed by what I saw in his eyes. Pure sadness.

I walked towards him and stopped. I laid my right hand on his cheek and with other I grabbed his hand. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and watched as he shut his eyes and sighed.

" He fell." He repeated again. His body was shaking a little. I let go of his hand and laid my hand where his heart was.

" I know." I whispered.

His eyes snapped open. " How could you know you were here?" Legolas said.

" It doesn't matter how I know. All you need to know that everything will be alright."

He looked so confused.

" I need you to have faith, Legolas. He will be back. I promise." Before he could say anything else I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He leaned into me. " You're right, Aremi."

I felt his heart beat against mine. I couldn't help feel at home with him. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, so let go of him.

" We should get back." I said as I walked towards the door.

" Why?" Legolas asked.

" Need to check on Landon." I answered as I opened the door. I looked back at Legolas; he was still in the middle of the room.

" Who is Landon?" He asked.

" He is the baby you saw me holding." I answered and he started to walk to the door. He couldn't leave the room because I was blocking his path. I knew Legolas wasn't going to feel better just like that. I knew he still felt uneasy. I couldn't blame him.

I grabbed his hand. " Everything will be alright, Legolas." I said.

To my surprise he lifted my hand kissed it. " I know it will be." He said.

I couldn't help to pull my hand away. I knew he needed someone, right now, he needed me, and I wasn't about to let him down. So we left the room and headed where Melinda was.

Once we got there she was playing with Landon. As soon as he saw me he lifted his hands up so I could get him.

" You have good timing. He just woke up." Melinda said as she handed me Landon.

" Thank you, Melinda." As soon as Landon was in my arms he went straight for my necklace. " I see someone missed my necklace but not me." I smiled at Landon and kissed his head.

" He is so lovely." Legolas said as he gently touched Landon's hair. " Are you his mother?" Legolas asked Melinda.

" No, I'm not." Melinda blushed.

" I can't remember who his mother is." I said to Legolas.

" What do you mean?" Legolas said looking at me.

" Well when we were attacked a woman dropped her baby and ran. I was the only one that noticed so I ran to him and grabbed him." I explained.

" That is terrible." Melinda said. " She must be worried sick about him. We must find his mother then."

" No we will not." I said.

" Aremi, you can't keep him." Legolas said.

" Landon will not return to that woman." I said angrily. " She saw when she dropped him. She didn't even care what were to happen to him. She just ran for her own life not even looking back at London. What kind of a mother does that?"

Melinda and Legolas both looked surprised and mad at what I just said.

" Poor Landon. Thank heavens you grabbed him, Aremi." Melinda said.

I watched as Legolas just kept on starring at Landon.

" Do you want to hold him?" I asked him. He looked surprised and scared.

" No, no I might drop him or worse." He said backing away.

" Have you ever carried a baby, Legolas?" I asked laughing.

" I have not." He answered.

" It isn't hard, Legolas. Come here and I'll show you."

He reluctantly moved forward and in front of me.

" Okay, I need you to position your hands the way I have them." I grinned as he awkwardly tried it. It looked so funny that I couldn't help but laugh a little. " Okay, I'm going to hand you the baby. I need you to watch of for his head." I smiled as I handed him the baby. Landon never stopped smiling.

A strange feeling passed over me when my arms were over Legolas'. I backed away once I made sure Legolas was holding Landon right. My heart jumped when Landon started to laugh in Legolas' arms and Legolas looked up at me with a big smile. A happy and strange feeling went through my body when I remember what Legolas had told me back in Rohan. He wanted to have children with me.

I knew that Legolas would make a great father. When I picture him holding a baby that wasn't Landon I pictured him holding his own. Holding my baby.

I was shocked when I looked and found my hand on my stomach as if I was pregnate.

" Oh my gosh." I'm only 15 for god sakes!


	41. The mother

**Thanx for all your reviews! I loved all of them. I know all of you are dying to know what the vision was all about. LOL well, you just need to wait and find out. I am so evil! I love it. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter. Please review! Lots love, Aremi.**

" What's the matter?" Legolas' smile quickly dropped and walked towards me with Landon still in his arms. Landon had stopped laughing at the sound of Legolas' concern voice.

" I'm…am.. fine Legolas." I stuttered as I stepped back from him.

I knew he didn't believe me with the look he was giving me.

" I'm okay, Legolas. I just got a little dizzy, That's all." I lied as I forced a smile. I looked down at Landon who was only staring up at Legolas with some confusion.

I didn't want to look at Legolas. I could already feel his eyes on me.

After an hour of ignoring Legolas' stares we manage to play with Landon, and now he was asleep in my arms.

" He looks so angelic when he is asleep." Melinda whispered next me as all three of us watched Landon sleep.

" Yes, he does." Legolas said.

I still couldn't shake off the vision I had. I didn't know what to do think. The first feeling I had when I saw my vision was happiness and then I was scared shitless. I don't know what the vision meant. Maybe is one of my weird powers. God, I didn't want powers. Okay, maybe I do but not freaky ones. I would love the power to fly. That would be so awesome. But enough about that! I need to focus!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Landon move and snuggle more against my chest. I really hope he doesn't think my boobs are pillows or something.

" He really seems to like you." A familiar woman stepped in front of me. She was looking down at Landon.

" Yeah I guess he does." I smiled at the woman.

" I would like him back please." The woman stretched out her arms.

My smile quickly dropped. " Excuse me?"

" I would like my child back." The woman said angrily. I soon recognized her. It was Landon's mother.

I quickly got up from the chair and faced the woman, which had really bad breath.

" You can't have him." I said calmly. " You don't even love your son. You dropped him and left him for dead."

" He is mine."

" You can't have him."

Legolas stepped in between the woman and me.

" Is he your child?" Legolas gestured to Landon who was still sound asleep.

" Yes!" The woman yelled.

" Shut up, don't you see is sleeping?" I hissed at her.

" Give him to me." She said once more.

I covered Landon's ears. " Go to hell." Landon shouldn't hear bad talking.

" Aremi, you can't keep him." Out of nowhere Eowyn stepped beside the woman. " You are not his mother."

It took me a moment to get other the fact that Eowyn was taking the woman's side.

" I'm more of a mother to him than she is. A mother would have never would have dropped her son and left him there to die." I said angrily.

" It doesn't matter. He is still not yours. Give him back." Eowyn said.

" How can I give him back to a woman like her?" I spat out to Eowyn. I was seriously seeing red.

" You know what?" To my surprised the woman threw her hand in the air and grunted. " I don't even want that little brat. I just wanted to sell him off." She screamed at me and walked away with a huff.

I looked down at Landon and kissed his forehead and handed him to Legolas. I was about to go after that bitch when Melinda ran past me and jumped at the woman.

" Oh my gosh!" I started to laugh as Melinda started to pull the woman's hair. A group of men were trying to pry Melinda's hands off the woman's hair but they couldn't, Melinda was too strong. I watched as Melinda started to slap the living delights out of her.

" Valar, Aremi do something." Legolas said as he looked on at the scene that Melinda had created. Everyone around was looking on. Some were even cheering it on.

" Do what? The damn woman deserves what Melinda is doing to her." I smiled.

" Here." Legolas handed me Landon who had woken up and started to cry. " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to stop this." Legolas said as he ran towards Melinda and the woman, who by the way was trying to fight back but couldn't. I watched in amusement as Legolas grabbed Melinda by the waist and pulled her away from the woman but not before Legolas was elbow in the gut by Melinda.

" Oh I'm so sorry." Melinda said as she finally realized who was the one pulling her.

I looked down at Landon was no longer crying but looking up at me.

" Well at least you no longer have to be with that wrenched woman." I smiled but my smile quickly faded. I knew I couldn't keep him. " But who will you be with now?" I said sadly as he played with my necklace once again.

" How you she just say that!" Melinda screamed. " He is her son for goodness sakes! If I had I a son I would never have done what she had done. Not even in a thousand years." Melinda said frustrated as she walked towards Landon and me.

" And you!" Melinda said to Eowyn, who I totally forgot was there. " How could have taken her side?"

" It was her baby." Eowyn defended herself.

" Well not anymore." I answered with a smile.

" And you too!" Melinda turned to Legolas. " Why did you pull me away?"

Legolas was shocked that he was being yelled at that he didn't even say anything.

" Good work, Melinda." I laughed.

" Thank you." She smiled as she looked down at Landon. You could tell that she really cared about Landon even though she had just met him.

Then it hit me.

" Melinda." I handed Landon to her. " He is yours." I said with a sad smile.

" What?" Melinda said in shock.

" He is yours. I obviously can't keep him. I don't know anyone who could take better care of Landon. I know you've been dying to be a mom." I said as I tried to hold back tears. I know it was stupid that I was already attached to Landon. I watched as Landon started to giggle and Melinda had tears falling down her face.

" Oh Aremi. You are a true Angel." Melinda said.

" You did the right thing." Legolas said.

It had been 2 hours since I gave up Landon. Melinda was with her nieces and with her sister, and Landon. They were all excited to have Landon. I knew that Landon was going to be okay with Melinda. She was a good person. She would be a great mother.

" I know I did. I'm just going to miss him." I forced a smile.

" I'm going to miss him too." Legolas smiled. " But I can't wait until we have our own children."

" What!" I couldn't believe he said that. Did he know? Did he know about the vision?

" I'm sorry didn't mean to say that out loud." Legolas said embarrassed. " But it's no secret that I want children."

" Ok" I said wishing for a change of conversation.

" I know that you would be a great mother." Legolas said softly as he grabbed my hand.

" Legolas I don't-" I started to say but he cut me off.

" Aremi, you and I belong together. You know this." He said as he grabbed my other hand. He pulled both my hand towards his chest. " I know what our future looks like." He said happily. " We'll have 6 children-"

"Six?" I said in shock. I couldn't believe he had actually thought about this. I couldn't believe he actually wanted SIX kids.

He was about to say something else when we heard Gimli shouting and we looked down the stairs he was talking to Aragorn.

I looked at Legolas who looked in shock and yet he wasn't.

" I told you he would be okay." I smiled forgetting what we were talking about. I was just happy that Aragorn was back.

Legolas and I stood on top of the stairs. We both were quiet as we watched Aragorn climbed the steps without looking up. He was about to run into us but he soon stopped in surprised.

"Le ab-dollen" Legolas said.

" You look terrible." I smiled as I watched him grin. I quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. " Thank goodness you are here."

" Thank you." Aragorn said sofly once we let go.

I watched as Legolas took out the Evenstar and handed it to Aragorn.

" Hannon le" Aragorn said in elvish.

Aragorn and Legolas started to walk inside. I was about to do the same when I saw Eowyn. She looked hurt as she watched Aragorn walk away.

Even though I was a little upset with her I hated to see that look in her face. I've had that look in my own face and I hated it. Eowyn saw me staring and quickly walked away.

I sighed and walked inside where Aragorn was already talking to Theoden.

"Ten thousand strong at least" Aragorn said.

"Ten-thousand!" Shouted Theoden

I walked towards Legolas who was listing to every word.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said.

" Let them come." Theoden said.

This isn't going to be pretty.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden said.

Well isn't he confident.

I walked out of the room and went up to a balcony I hadn't seen before. It over looked all of Helm's Deep and it's people. I couldn't help but feel sad. Many men will die tonight and there was nothing I could do about it. Many would lose fathers, sons, nephews, husbands, boyfriends, uncles, brothers, and even grandfathers. Slow tears ran down my cheeks and I quickly whipped them away. I went back to the room.


	42. You'll be safe

**Thank you all so much. I will never get tired from hearing from all of you. As you all know I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings so don't sue me. I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter and the many more to come. Please review! Lots of Love, Aremi.**

" You will be safe here." I reassured Melinda and her sister.

" Are you sure?" Melinda's sister asked me.

" Of course she is sure." Melinda answered for me as she had Landon in her arms.

For the past hour I've been helping all the woman and children into the caves. Teenage boys and the older men were being taken out of the caves as we speak. Whenever a man would pass by me I couldn't be bring myself to look them in the eye.

" You shouldn't worry for your safety here. You and your daughters will be safe." I smiled down at Melinda's sister who was sitting in the floor along with everyone else.

" Will you stay with us as well?" Melinda said as she cradled Landon.

" I don't think I will, Melinda, but I will be back to check up on all of you." I laughed as Landon started to make bubbles in his mouth with his spit.

For far Landon and Melinda looked like they would be alright being together. They actually did look like a mother and a son, and that made me happy.

I bent down and kissed Landon forehead.

" I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to Melinda and exited the caves and made my way to the weapon room where everyone else would be.

When I got there everyone gave me strange looks. I couldn't tell if it was because I was the only girl there or if it was of who I was.

" It's a great honor!" Three men all of a sudden fell onto their knees in front of me.

" We heard that you were here among us but we did not believe it."

A man with gray hair said behind the three men who were still on their knees and were looking up at me like if I was some kind of god.

For a moment I couldn't say anything. All I wanted was to laugh but I knew that that would have been rude. So I took a deep breath and smiled.

" Please get up. There is no need for you to be on the ground." I said as I grabbed one of the hands on an old man who was in front of me in his knees.

He gasped and gave me one of the widest smiles I have ever seen. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked so happy doing that.

I only smiled and pulled my hand away not knowing how to react. I looked past the old man and spotted Gimli who seemed like he was trying to hold back laughter.

Soon men were started to form a circle around me.

" Please tell us about you." A guy who looked around me age and looked pretty hot stepped forward and grabbed my hand and put it on his face. " Child of the Light."

Was it me or was it getting hot in here.

" That's enough!" Someone took my hand away from the sexy hot guy and I was not too happy about that. Turn to look who it was and it was someone even more hot and yummy. It was Legolas.

Legolas lead me towards Gimli.

" Well that was hilarious." Gimli said as he was sitting down.

My waist was starting to tingle. I looked down and finally noticed that Lagolas had his arms around my waist. I looked up to see his face but he didn't notice since he was too busy glaring at the hot guy who had grabbed my hand.

I soon turned back to look down at Gimli who was giggling. His giggle was pretty funny that I soon started to laugh and that earned Legolas attention.

" What's so funny?" Legolas asked.

" Nothing forget it."

Legolas let go of my waist and left. I was a bit sad that he wasn't touching me anymore and that he had left me alone with Gimli.

I walked towards Gimli and pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

" So, where is Aragorn?" Just as soon as I asked the question Aragorn entered the room and started to look at all the men. He was inspecting them and watched as a frown cam across his face. He spotted Gimli and me and walked over to us.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said in disappointment.

From the corner of my eye I saw Legolas coming back.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said. A few men turned to look at him.

" Great Legolas. Couldn't you have said that a little bit more loud?" I said sarcastically.

Legolas just gave me a look and turned to Aragorn.

"Boe a hyn: neled herain... dan caer menig?" Legolas shouted.

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn answered.

Goosebumps went up my arms remember the scene.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer" Legolas said angrily.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shot back.

I saw the fear in the men's face when Aragorn shouted. I closed my eyes and breathed.

I heard Aragorn's steps falling away from me. I opened my eyes and he wasn't there.

Legolas was about to go after him but I grabbed him.

" Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said from where he was sitting.

Legolas just nodded his head and looked at me.

" Everything will be alright." I whispered as I looked up and looked into his eyes. I hugged him. " Keep positive, Legolas. Don't loose hope." I smiled.

" I'm trying." He whispered back.

" Enough of that. There is work to be done." Gimli said.

I let go of Legolas.

" He is right. There is work to be done." I said. "I'll be back." I quickly ran out of the room avoiding all the stares I was getting.

I ran up and down steps trying to find Aragorn but there was no sign of him. I was starting to get worried. He didn't look so good when he left us.

Its weird how much I've grown to love him. To love everyone here in Middle Earth. I've always wished I could meet the people from here but never imagined I would. It was my own little fantasy but now it was a reality.

I stopped in mid step when I finally spotted Aragorn. He was walking away from a blonde kid.

" Aragorn!" I shouted and he stopped and looked at me. I ran towards him " I was worried about you. I couldn't find you." I said.

" I'm alright, Aremi. There is no need to worry about me." Aragorn said calmly. " I just needed some time to think."

" Oh okay." I smiled.

" I'm not so sure if you should be fight tonight." Aragorn said all of a sudden.

" What? What are you talking about?" I asked shocked.

" I think you should be in the caves with the rest of the women and children." Aragorn explained.

" No, I'm going to fight."

" I don't think-" Aragorn started to say but zoned out. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he didn't want to me to fight. Less than a minute ago I was worried about him and now I was pissed of at him.

" We should get back." I said without a thought and started to walk back to the weapon room where Legolas and Gimli were going to be. As we walked towards the room I didn't even try to talk to Aragorn I was too pissed off. When we got there I didn't even look at Legolas I went straight to a window that was in far end of the room.

Everyone is silent as they prepare their weapons. I looked back at Aragorn just in time to see Legolas hand Aragorn a sword.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" Legolas said.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas" Aragorn answered in elvish.

Great now they talk. When I'm pissed off at them. Well pissed off at Aragron anyway.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli interrupts the special moment between Aragron and Legolas as he trys to pull down the chainmail.

I turn back to the window and smile to myself as I see who is coming to Helm's Deep.

Less than a minute a horn is heard.

" That is no orc horn." Legolas said.

" No, no it isn't." I grinned as we all rushed outside.

" Open the gates!" A guard is heard shouting as we approach the entrance.

In a second an army of elves in armor entered Helm's Deep. I couldn't help but get chills from seeing them. They came to help us.

The pack of elves was leaded my none other than Haldir.

Damn why are all elves cute?

The army stopped in full motion and faced us.

Haldir stepped forward. Legolas quickly goes to Haldir and embraces him and then stands behind him. The look in Legolas face was priceless. He looked proud.

"How is this possible?" Theoden said disbelief.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance" Haldir said calmly.

Aragorn walks towards Haldir and says "Mae govannen, Haldir. You are most welcome!" Then he gives hima big hug. It took me all the will power not to laugh.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said.

I would have shouted a big whoop but then everyone would have thought I've gone even more insane.

" I'm going to fight!" I repeated once more.

" Aragorn is right. We don't want you to get hurt." Legolas shouted.

I couldn't believe this was happening. After the whole elves coming to the rescue thing Aragorn and Legolas took me into and room and told me I wasn't allowed to fight.

" What ever you say isn't going to stop me." I shot back.

" But what we do it going to stop you." Aragorn said.

" Haven't I proved myself? I can fight. I've fought before and I haven't gotten hurt." I soon as I said those words I new shouldn't have said them.

" You've gotten hurt, Aremi." Legolas said. You could tell in his eyes that he was remembering. " You are not getting hurt this time."

" I wont, Legolas." I said trying to be patient.

" We can guarantee that." Legolas said.

" Legolas, you are at risk of getting hurt as well. That doesn't mean I'm going to force you not to fight." I said. " You too, Aragorn."

" It's different with us, Aremi." Aragorn said.

" No, it isn't. I don't see the difference." I said finally lowering my voice. " You are fighting to keep everyone safe and so am I. I don't want to sit in those caves and be worried about all of you. I don't want to worry if you are all alive. I want to help. There is nothing you can say or do that will stop from doing this."

There was silence in the room. I knew that Aragorn was having second thought but Legolas wasn't. He still had the same look.

" You stay close to Legolas and Gimli." Aragorn finally answered he stepped forward and hugged me. " Be careful, Aremi." He whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead.

" I will." I whispered back. I watched silently as Aragorn left the room and then I turned to look at Legolas who had serious look on his face.

" Legolas, I don't want you to be upset with me. We are about-" I cut off when Legolas quickly stepped towards me and kissed me. My breath caught in my breath from how much passionate it was. Half of a minute into the kissed Legolas deepened it ever more. My legs were starting to feel like they were water. He was backing me against the wall.

We soon were running out of air but I didn't care. For the longest time this is what I wanted to do. I wanted to feel him. To taste him again.

I felt him lay his hands on my waist.

An almost good 2 minutes later we came up for air.

" I love you." Legolas gasped.

I couldn't say anything since I was catching me breath.

When I was finally getting my breath back I was about to answer when Gimli came into the room.

" Aremi, Legolas. It's time."

We both ran out of the room and into position.


	43. The first war

**Thank you all for you reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them. I really hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

Everything was quiet and still. All you could hear was the breathing of the men and weapon being readjusted. All the memories of the good times I had with Legolas and the fellowship came flooding at me. I saw the faces of my aunt, uncle, and little cousins-

" Oh my god." I whispered.

" What's wrong?" Legolas turned to face me with a concern look in his face.

I stepped back from his and turned my head in every direction trying to find them. After what seemed like forever that's when I saw them. They looked so small and frightened. They were only kids.

" They can't fight." I whispered to Legolas so no one else would hear me.

Legolas looked confused until he fallowed my glace and spotted the small children with over sized armor and weapons. For god sake's the helmets were practically bigger than their whole bodies!

" Aremi, I know how you feel but there is nothing we can do. It was the choice of King Theoden." Legolas whispered back.

I was silence as I watched the horrified expressions of the kids. Some reminded me of my little cousins and kids I used to baby-sit. A brown curly haired kid suddenly glances my way. The look he had before was gone and was replaced by a slow smile. He turned and spoke to the rest of the group of kids. They all turned to look at me.

I knew what I was supposed to do.

" Legolas, I have to go to them. I can't just leave them to defend themselves when we both know that they can't fight. They wont survive the night." I said hurriedly.

I started to walk towards them but Legolas pulled me back.

" No, you can't do this." Legolas said with panic plastered on his face.

I took a second and looked at him. I couldn't believe that this man, this elf actually cared deeply of me. He loved me and I loved him.

The sound of the Saruman's army is fast approaching. As each step they take my heart beat beats faster. I stepped towards Legolas just as he had done earlier and a laid a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear in elvish.

"Amin mela lle" I let go of him and watched a surprised and pleased look come across his face. " I love you." I repeated again and smiled.

I turned away and made my way towards the kids who still had their eyes on me. Once they saw me coming their way they quickly started smiling even more. When I get to them I walk to the front of the wall and see the far away torches of the army.

The same curly haired kid who had noticed me before came beside me and said, " Are you going to be with us?"

I looked down at him and turned to look at the other little boys behind me.

" Yes, I am."

" She is going to protect us." The curly haired boy turned and told the others.

" I'm going to try." I said with a said smile.

" You will protect us." The boy insisted. " You are the Child of the Light, you can do anything."

I was about to answer when the army's footsteps got louder and thunder struck. All the children's faces changed. They looked more frightened. Heavy rain started to fall. My hair was starting to plaster on my face and curl. I looked behind me and the kids were looking up at the sky in disbelief. I was about to look forward when I saw Aragorn. He had spotted me. He only gave me a look and looked forward, I did the same.

"A Eruchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouted through the rain in elvish.

The march stops and all you hear is the growling, thunder and rain.

Everyone positions their bows and arrows. I glanced behind me noticed that the kids don't have a bow. They are going the orcs face to face.

I sighed and turned back. It was hard for me to see where it was going to aim. The pouring rain was making it impossible. Rain was getting in my eyes and it was getting foggy.

An arrow is shot from the wall.

" Hold!" Aragorn shouts.

The Uruks roar in anger and charge.

"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn shouts. ( Prepare to fire.)

" Fire the arrows!"

I let go the arrow and take another one from my back and shoot. I could see some orc fall the ground.

" Yes!"

Arrows start to wiz by my ear almost hitting me. I already had another arrow positioned when men started to fall from the wall. They were dead as they fell.

My heart stopped. A few more bodies fell. I was seeing dead bodies. I stood motionless as I saw a man fall to my feet with an arrow sticking out his neck. He was dead as well and I couldn't do anything about it.

A sharp scream snapped me back to reality. I quickly looked back and saw some the kids with their the ears and eyes covered. All of them started to scream. An arrow flied towards one of the boys and it scratched him right on the arms.

" Get down!" I shouted at all of them and they did as I said.

I turned back to the orcs and started to fire as much as arrows possible. I manage to hit an orc every time. Soon the orcs were running towards the wall, with ladders.

" Shit!" I shouted.

Soon the orcs started to positions the ladders against the wall. They were climbing up.

" Swords! Swords!" I heard Aragron's command from far away.

I put my bow around me and take out me sword.

" Get up!" I yelled at the kids who were still on the ground some of them were sobbing. " I need all of you to follow me!"

I was about to turn away when a growl was heard above my head.

" Watch out!"

I quickly moved to the side and a sword hit the ground. I looked up and it was an Uruk-hai. His blade was stuck on the stone and I used that to my advantage. I took my sword over my head and struck him the chest. I saw as his eyes rolled back and pulled out my sword. Black blood covered it.

As soon as I saw the blood I felt another Uruk-hai above me. I quickly turned shoved my sword under his jaw. I watched in disgust as the end of my sword was coming out of the head.

I tugged at my sword and pushed the Uruk off the wall. I turned back to the kids who were only watching.

" Follow me!" I ran towards the edge of the walkway. " Be careful not to fall!"

Just as I finished saying this an orc threw itself at me and send me flying over the edge. I

fell hard and fast. I familiar pain shot threw my whole body I laid there on the ground. Too many times have a fallen. But this time it was different. An orc was on top of me and I was having a hard time breathing.

The orc sat up and started to punch me. I couldn't move or him since he was too heavy. All I could do was cover my head with my arms. I tried again and again to get him off but he wouldn't budge. Then something popped in my head. I reached down my leg and got my dagger and stabbed the orc on the stomach but it didn't seem to notice.

He was about to reach for his weapon when I grabbed both his arms and head-but him. I soon found out that was a bad idea. The damn orc had a helmet on! I was starting to see stars. My vision was so blurry that it was hard for me to see clearly.

All of the weight of the orc was lifted off me. I took in a huge chunk of air. I wobbly got to my fight and vision started to clear. What I saw in front of me shocked me.

The orc laid on the ground with an arrow going threw its throat. And on top of it were the kids.

" Wow, good work." I smiled. They all smiled back at me. " Come on, we have to keep moving." I said as I grabbed my sword from the ground and pulled out my dagger from the dead orc.

We were all about to run when a huge explosion occurs.

I grabbed all 5 kids and pulled them to the wall and held them against it. Some rocks the size of a cell phone to hit the ground and manage to hit some of the men running by and killing them in an instant.

" What was that?" A blonde kid cried.

" It was an explosion, Denta." The curly kid answered.

" Will they be able to get in?" Danta asked me.

" No, not yet. That's on the other side of the Helm's Deep." I answered him. " We are safe for now."

A huge bang is heard. I realized that we were in front of the gate. The orcs were trying to break in.

" What is that?" The curly hair kid asked.

" Martan, it's orcs." Dante answered.

Guards started running towards the gate and trying to hold it.

" Dante, I need you to stay here. And look after them." I turned to the blonde kid.

" Alright."

" Don't move." I said to him and ran towards the gate but didn't make it.

Something stopped me. It was as if everything went in slow motion. I saw Aragorn and Gimli arrive to the gate and then disappear from the side door. I don't know what made me look up at that instant but I did. When I looked up I saw Legolas. I saw him throw a rope and pulled Aragorn and Gimli up. I watched as Legolas ran and fell but he never stood up. He laid there, screaming in pain. His eyes turned red.


	44. Heart beats

.**Thank you all for your reviews! I loved them all. Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story it really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Lots of Love, _Aremi_**

"Aragorn, pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden shouts and Aragorn nods not noticing Legolas on the floor.

I run as fast I as I possible could. From the corner of my eye I see a guard pull the children from the wall and start to the keep.

A piercing scream is heard coming from Legolas. He is grabbing his head in pain.

" Aremi!" He shouts.

" Legolas! I'm coming!" I run towards him and throw myself to the ground next to him. I try to pull his hands away from his head but he is too strong he wont let me.

" Aremi!" He shouts painfully.

" I'm here, Legolas!" I shouted back but it seemed he couldn't hear me. His blue eyes were replaced with red like fire. His eyes kept on looking around as if trying to look for me. There was so much pain in him.

" Legolas! I'm here." I put his head on my lap. He kept on shouting my name.

My throat started to hurt from trying to hold in sobs that were threat to come out of me. My vision was becoming blurry from the tears building up.

I finally couldn't take it and let out a sob.

" Aragorn!" I screamed.

I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was running away from us. The banging from the gates was becoming louder.

" Aragorn!" I tried once more.

" Aremi!" Aragorn kneeled beside Legolas and me. Aragorn look down in horror at what was happening no Legolas but he remained calm. " What's happened to him?"

" I don't know!" I said frustrated

He was about to pick up Legolas when he stopped and looked at me.

" What are you waiting for? We need him to get into the keep!" I shouted as faster tears were falling down my cheeks.

" Are you're glowing." Aragorn said astonished.

" What don't be stupid-" I looked down at myself and I was. I was glowing again.

As I looked down tears landed on Legolas' forehead.

Legolas suddenly stopped moving and shouting. My tears that had landed on his forehead were shinning like if they were diamonds or something.

Legolas' eyes slowly turned from red to blue again. He started to breathe normally. Then he blinked and looked at me.

" Legolas?" I said.

He suddenly got up when we heard the gates being knocked open.

" We must go!" Legolas quickly got me off the floor and started to run towards the keep with Aragorn trailed behind us.

I was too confused to argue with him. I was happy that he was alright again. We were just in time when he got to the keep. They were closing the doors when we got there.

" Where had you three been!" Gimli said angrily once we were all inside.

I just ignored Gimli and looked at Legolas. I threw my hands around him and started to kiss his cheeks, lips, chin, neck. I was so overwhelmed that he was okay.

" Please, don't do that again." I pleaded as I hugged him tighter.

I jumped back from his when we heard a huge bang against the doors and growls.

Legolas pulled me away from the doors and to the end of the room.

" Stay here." He directed me and just walked away.

I watched as Aragorn and Gimli and himself started to put tables, chairs, and anything big and heavy against the doors.

I heard a whimper from the corner of the room and I was happy to see that it was the kids. I had totally forgotten about them. I started to walk quickly towards them.

They were all huddled together watching everyone else.

" Hey guys." I said trying to be cheerful.

" Where did you go?" The curly boy said. " I thought you were going to protect us." He said angrily.

" I said I was going to try and protect you." I said trying to get upset.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden suddenly says out loud. Everyone turns and looks at him. Gimli and Legolas continue to put things against the doors.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn says.

The orcs start to ram the doors even harder.

Voices catch my attention from the other side of the room. It's a big stone door. It's where all the women and children are.

" What's going to happen." Another little boy behind me asks loudly.

Aragorn looks down at the little boys and turned to Theoden.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asks Theoden but he doesn't answer. He just looks down in daze. " Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." A guard tell Aragorn.

Aragorn walks over to the children.

" I need all of you to walk to that guard." He told them as he pointed to a guard.

The children did as he said.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said to the guard who was gathered around the children as he opened the door and shut it.

If it was possible the orcs were starting to ram the doors even harder.

I start to take out my sword knowing what we were going to do next. We were going to fight the orcs, again.

I zoned out of the conversation Theoden and Aragorn were having as Legolas was making his way towards me.

" You scared me." I said once he was in front of me.

He simply looked into my eyes and said, " I was scared as well. I was scared of what I saw."

" What did you see?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and held against my cheek. His hand was warms and soft.

" I saw you." He said.

" What? What do you mean?" I let go of his hand. I leaned against wall behind me. I was starting to feel drained. Really drained.

" You can't fight." Legolas said as he looked me over.

" We had this conversation before-" I was about to argue when my knees gave out and I falling to the floor when Legolas caught me.

Something was wrong with me. I felt really weak.

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." I heard Theoden say.

" Yes!" Gimli shouted in happiness.

" Gimli." Legolas called for him.

I laid my head on Legolas chest. I heard the beating of his heart. It was extremely loud. I closed my eyes and our heard our heart beating at the same rhyme.

" I could hear our hearts beating at the same time." I told Legolas.

" I can too, Aremi. I've always had." He said quietly as I felt him kiss my head.

I was feeling so weak when I felt Legolas hand me over to Gimli. I felt Gimli carry me as I snuggled closer to him. His beard was a little bit itchy.

" Take care of her." Legolas told Gimli.

" I will, don't worry about her." Gimli said back.

I wanted to open was eyes but I couldn't. I felt myself being carried but steps when fresh air hits me. I was put down on the floor then I heard a blast of noise. It was the horn and doors being thrown open.

The felt the sunlight hit my eyes. Growling was heard from down below. Swords were crashing against each other then that's when I heard it. The sound of a thousand men and horses coming to save us. It was like a stampede.

" Gandalf is here." Gimli said happily.

" I know." I gave a weak smile.

The sound of swords crashing grew even more louder.

I tried to take deep breaths. I didn't understand how I could be so weak. I wasn't even tired before.

Gimli and I were quiet through the whole fight. We heard the screams of dying men and orcs.

" You two truly belong together." Gimli said a couple hours later when the noise was slowly dying down.

" What?" I said weakly.

" Legolas and you." Gimli said. " I am not a one for romance and things like that. But believe in your legend. I've always have."

" I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

" I'm talking about your legend, Aremi. You know the Child of the Light legend." Gimli said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" There is a legend?" I asked with my eyes closed.

" Of course." Gimli answered. " Everyone knows about it. You have to know it. We were taught every thing we knew about you when we were only youngsters. When we were to attend lessons."

I wanted to ask so many things about this so-called legend but all I managed to say was " Oh" and a small laughter.

" You two truly belong." Gimli said again.

" I still don't understand, Gimli. What does the legend have to do with Legolas and me?" I asked weakly.

" It is said that when the Child of the Light. That would be you." Gimli laughed. " Find her true love she and her love would hear each others heart beats. The heart beats would beat at the same time and at the rhyme." I heard a grin in his voice. " You are meant to be together. You can't anymore excuses."

I laid there on the hard cold stone as I thought of what Gimli had told me. Denial was the first thing that went through me head, then it was panic, then happiness.

The noise from down below finally stopped and horses were heard coming towards the keep once again. My prince was coming to get me.

I heard voices coming up the stairs and recognize one of them.

It was Gandalf and he did not sound happy. He sound really pissed off.


	45. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**_Hello readers,_**

**_Am sorry to say this isn't a new chapter. This is an apology letter. Don't worry I am not pulling the plug on the story! I wouldn't dare do that. I love writing and coming up with things that will happen next in the world of Middle Earth. Unfortuanately, I am unable to write at home in my own computer. Something has happened to it. My brother was probraly watching porn, as usual, and got a virus or something. So I cant rally post any new chapter any time soon. I may try using the local public library's computer. I still do not know. I will try my hardest to come back. I hope you all understand and hang with me just a little bit longer. Thank you._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Aremi_**

**_I love all of you!_**


	46. Birthday blues

**Hey everyone I finally got my computer fixed. I really want to thank all of you for waiting patiently for a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please please review. I love to hear from you guys.**

* * *

" I didn't know this was going to happen! If I would have known she was going to be in danger-" Legolas whispered fiercely to Gandalf before he was cut off in mid sentence.

" Of course she was in danger! She is always in danger but I expected for the two of you to look after her!" Gandalf shouted.

It has been an hour since I've woken up. I was no longer in Helm's Deep but in some room with a woman that looked around her 30s that I didn't know. She just kept looking at me ever since I've woken up. I've asked her name and who the hell she was but she never answered me. She just smiled and bowed and giggled a little. She had given me a glass of water and when I was about to drink that's when I heard them. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf were arguing outside my door. They were fighting over me, my well being, and why the hell I was even involved in the battle.

I couldn't believe they were talking about me like if I was a little kid and needed my hand held. I could take care of myself for goodness sakes! I thought I had proven myself already. Sure I get injured once in a while but hey I'm still walking and talking. So what's the big deal!

I got up the bed and walked towards the door when suddenly I felt really cold and looked down and I was naked. I ran and got the bed sheets and wrapped them around my body. I asked the woman who still was staring at me where my damn clothes were like a million times but she never answered, she just kept on blushing and looking down at the floor.

So for the past hour I've been listing to those three argue about me and trying on clothes that I found in the bedroom closet. I tried looking for my own clothes but I didn't find them just my weapons and backpack.

" You know it really isn't great being naked. Am freezing." I told the woman who had her back to me as I pilled off another dress that was too long for me. I wrapped the bed sheets around me again walked towards her.

"Damn it, can you please just give me my clothes? It isn't funny anymore. It might have been funny in the beginning but not anymore. Am freezing my butt off and am really uncomfortable. I don't want to be naked anymore." I wined to her.

I waited for her to say something but once again she just blushed and looked down. I had half the mind of slapping her if she didn't look so fragile, and old.

" Well if you cant give me my clothes can you at least tell me where we are?" I tried to sound as calm as I possibly could but she didn't even look up from the floor.

Suddenly the arguing of the other side of the door went very quiet. I walked over to the door and pressed my ear up against it. My bare shoulders touched the wooden door. I was only covered from the chest down. My shoulders and arms were uncovered which made it really cold plus the bed sheet wasn't even that thick.

" Are you certain that is what you saw?" Aragorn asked quietly as my whole body was pressed up to the cold door.

" Yes, am certain. I saw everything. I saw it from the beginning to the very end." Legolas answered in a strange and quiet voice.

" This cannot be true. The prophecy says-" Gandalf said in disbelief before he was interrupted by Legolas.

" The prophecy is wrong!"

" What the hell are they talking about?" I whispered to myself.

I tried to think back to everything they had said for the past hour but I had tuned them out after the first 5 minutes.

I was brought back to reality when I heard my name mentioned.

" Aremi cannot know about this, is that understood?" Gandalf said.

I am sick and tired of being treated as a child! That's what I was thinking about as I pulled the door open and stepped into what seemed to be a common room. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas were standing in front of an open fire. All their faces had the same expression. Disbelief.

I didn't want to bit around the bush so just got to the point.

" What am I not supposed to know about?" I asked them.

" Valar, you are awake." Gandalf said suddenly as if he hadn't heard me.

I just looked at him and said, " Don't avoid the question, Gandalf."

" Aremi, you need to get dressed!" Legolas stuttered as he walked to me and positioned his body in a weird way so Gandalf and Aragorn couldn't see me half naked.

" I would have gotten dressed, Legolas, if I had my clothes." I smiled up at him. He looked very uncomfortable. He kept looking down at my head then past me and then he kept shuffling his feet. He finally looked down at my face then mumbled something I didn't understand.

" You guys didn't answer my question." I said looking up at Legolas and the others. "What am I not supposed to know about?" I repeated again.

Legolas suddenly stopped his mumbling and shuffling and looked straight into my eyes.

" Aremi, I think you should go to your bedroom and get dressed." He said sternly but I didn't even move.

" No."

" Aremi-" Legolas was about to speak but I cut in.

" Like I said before, Legolas, I don't have my clothes. I don't even know where they are. If I did I would be standing here almost naked in front of all of you." I said calmly never breaking eye contact. I was waiting for him to tell me something but he didn't. He just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me so I walked around him and walked towards Aragon and Gandalf.

" Can one of you just answer my question?"

Gandalf and Aragorn just starred at me with the same expression Legolas had.

" What the hell is going on!" I yelled impatiently.

I was starting to get a little scared. Why are they acting this way?

" I know it has something to do with me and I want to know what it is." I said as I looked at all three of them. Gandalf and Aragorn were the only one who were looking at me. Legolas had his back to me and I couldn't see his face.

" Aremi we are-" Gandalf started but stopped when there was a knock at the door and a maid with blonde hair entered the room with a blue dress. She seemed surprised of what she saw before her.

" Um..um.. You've awaken" She stuttered as she bowed. " Your clothes needed to be washed but-" She couldn't seem to finish the sentence. She kept staring at me and suddenly looked like she was about to cry and ran to me and hugged me, tightly.

" Aw…um…nice to meet you too." I said nicely.

What the hell is going on?

" I cannot believe you are here. I never thought-"

" I well I can't believe am here too." I giggled.

I looked up at Aragorn and Gandalf ' help me' I mouthed to them but they only grinned.

" I couldn't believe it was actually you as I watched you sleep-"

" What!"

" I knew because of your necklace. I knew right away." She hugged me tighter that I was starting to have trouble breathing.

" Guys, a little help please." I looked at Gandalf and Aragorn. I guess they actually saw I was having trouble breathing that they ran to the girl and got her away from me.

I felt the familiar touch of Legolas hands direct me to a chair.

" Are you alright?" He was kneeling in front of me.

He was taking my hair out my face as I coughed.

" Yeah I'm okay now. Thanks." I answered as I avoided looking at him. I looked at Aragorn who had the girl in his arms. She was crying.

" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her I was just so happy to see her. I really didn't mean it." She sobbed into Aragorn's chest. Gandalf looked at the girl with annoyance.

I got up from the chair and picked up the dress that the girl had dropped by the door. The dress looked just like my size and the color went good with my baby blue necklace that apparently everyone knew about. I walked to Aragorn and the girl.

" Come on." I grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her to my room.

" Aremi are you sure." Gandalf glared at the still crying girl.

" Yeah I'm sure. I'll be fine she just got a little too happy to see me." I giggled and entered my room.

After and hour of talking with the crying girl whose name is Ellen she told me the woman who was in my room is Eleanor and that she is mute. After she had told me that I apologies to Eleanor for like a million times but she only smiled.

I took a bath and put on the amazing dress with the help of Ellen and Eleanor and they even styled my hair. Well they didn't really style it but they combed it, which was fantastic since I hadn't combed my hair in like a hundred years. When Ellen and Eleanor left me alone in my room I was moving my weapons around when my ring fell. The silver ring with a diamond in the center and beautiful flowers carved in the ring. It was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It was the ring my mother gave me when I left Lothlorien.

**Flashback**

"_ I'll be back before you know it." I hugged her before she could see the tears forming._

_" It seems like it was, just yesterday that you were going off to kindergarten and learning how to tie your shoes by yourself." Slow silent tears slid down both our faces._

_" You are the best mother a daughter I could have asked for. You are my best friend." A soft sob escaped my throat._

_" I'll pray for your safe return. You will be back." She brushed my hair with her hand. " Please be careful. Try not to be brave." She whispered._

_" I'll try." I laughed a little._

_She held my hand and felt her slip a ring into my middle finger. It was her ring, a ring she never took off. A ring that has been passed down to from mother to daughter for generations. A ring that a mother gave to her daughter when she finally married._

_" Mom, no I cant take this." I slipped the ring off my finger. " You have to hold on to it." I held out the ring for her to take._

_" No you have to take it."_

_" No I cant. Mom, please take it."_

_" If you love me you will take it. See this ring as a symbol. A symbol that represents your family. Your family that will always be with you and will never leave you. This way I could be with you even though I'm not." She smiled._

_" Fine, then you have to take CD player and CD's. You know how much I love it and never leave with out them. I want you to have them. " I grabbed my backpack and took out my CD player and all my CD's._

_She laughed. " It's funny that nothing is life is fair."_

_" The circle of life." I smiled._

_She gently laid her hand on my cheek. " My baby."_

_" I love you, mom." I held her._

_" May God look after you." She whispered in my ear. " I love you with all my heart."_

**End of Flashback**.

" Oh mom I miss you so much." I sobbed as I kissed the ring and tears landed on it. " I hope you are alright and not worried about me."

Knock knock.

I quickly wiped my tears away.

" Come in." I yelled as I put the ring back on.

It was Gandalf.

" You look lovely." He said with a grin on his face.

" Thank you."

" Are you ready?" He asked.

" For what?"

" Pippin, I cant drink beer. I am not 21, yet." I said to him as he handed me a big goblet full of beer.

" What are you talking about, Aremi?" He asked confused.

" What I mean is that I cant drink beer until I am 21 years old!" I whispered fiercely as Theoden was talking.

" How old are you now?" Merry asked beside me.

" I am 15 years old I thought you knew that?" I asked Merry.

" When is it your birthday?" Pippin whispered.

" December 10." I answered.

" Aremi, today its January 9th." He whispered back.

" Oh my gosh."

Merry made me raise my goblet just like everyone else around me where doing.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden raises his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

" Hail" Everyone shouts and drinks but me.

I look down my ring and I want to cry. I cant believe my birthday passed almost over a month ago and I didn't even know. I wasn't with my family. I am always with my family on my birthday. I didn't get to see all the people I loved on my birthday. My mom didn't wake me up first thing in the morning to wish me a happy birthday and watch movies until it was time to get ready for my birthday party. I didn't get to hear my dad's voice saying he loved me. I didn't get to hear my family's laughter as I was shoved into my birthday cake by my mom just like every year. It was the family tradition to shove the birthday person's face into their cake. I didn't get to see my family. I am 16 years old and I was alone.

I am 16 years old and alone.

I looked down at the goblet full of beer and put it up to my mouth and gulped all the beer down.


	47. Beer

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It's good to be back. I hope you all like this new chapter. Oh and if it's possible if you like the TV show Prison Break, I've written a fan fiction its called 'Unexpected'. I hope you all check it out. Thank you.

* * *

**

" I missed Christmas and New Year's too." I said to the man who was pouring me more beer into my goblet.

The bearded man looked at me strangely and then smiled at me and poured more beer.

" You are a good listener." I said happily as I hugged him.

" Thank you, miss. Unfortunately my wife doesn't think so." He said sadly.

" Aw, I will have a talk with her." I burped into the man shoulder. " Oops, sorry."

" That's alright." He grinned.

It's been 2 hours since I had my first beer. I've danced on top of tables and sang with Merry and Pippin. I have fallen on my ass more than I can count and I am pretty sure I made out with someone, I just can't remember whom. Interesting that is very interesting. After the 5th beer I had decided that beer was the best thing in the world. Beer rules!

" Let's dance!" I grabbed the old man and started to dance when I accidentally slipped and landed on the floor, again.

" Are you alright, milady?" The man picked me up.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

" What's so funny?" He asked.

" I don't know!" I laughed out loud.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me. I looked down and it was Pippin and Merry.

" Aremi, are you alright? That was a nasty fall you took." Merry asked.

" Oh Merry I'm fine." I bent down and kissed both Merry and Pippin's cheeks. " You two are my favorite hobbits." I yelled out loud so everyone could here. I grabbed both their little hands and I started to dance but they wouldn't.

" Aremi, are you drunk?" Pippin asked with an expression of amusement and concern.

" Oh don't be silly, Pippin, of course I'm not drunk." I laughed and kneeled down and motioned for them to come closer and whispered, " I think am a little drunk." Then I started to laugh.

" Oh boy." Merry said.

Pippin and Merry grabbed me by the waist and started to lead me somewhere.

" Hey where are we going?" I asked happily as I drank some more beer.

They didn't say anything; they just kept on walking until we stopped in front of Gandalf and Aragorn.

" Hey how's it going, you guys!" I launched myself and at them and hugged them tightly and started to jump.

" Aremi, what's going on?" Aragorn asked as he stopped me from jumping and hugging. Then he sniffed me.

" Eww, Aragorn. You are not a dog you know." I laughed and sipped more beer.

" Are you drunk?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.

" No." I smiled.

" Valar." Gandalf mumbled as he looked at me.

" What?" I asked him.

" You are drunk, Aremi." Gandalf said angrily.

" Nuh-uh." I giggled.

" We need to get her out of here." Aragorn said.

They all started to talk when I noticed I didn't have any more beer. Huh, I wonder how that happened.

" Hey did you guys drink my beer?" I asked the four of them as I looked down at my empty goblet.

" We really need to get her out of here." Merry said.

I was about to walk away from them and get more beer when I felt someone grab me around my waist and picked me up and we started to walk.

" What the hell?" I looked around and Pippin and Merry were smiling at me and I felt someone snatch away my goblet. It was Gandalf.

" How many did you drink, Aremi? Gandalf looked really pissed off I almost didn't want to tell him but then I started to laugh.

" I lost count after the 7th one!" I laughed louder.

" Ew, I could smell her breath from here." Merry waved a hand in front his nose. That got me to stop laughing.

" Hey! My breath does not smell." I glared at Merry.

Suddenly we all stopped walking. I tried to look behind me but I couldn't since Aragorn had a great hold on me.

" Does this mean I can have more beer?" I asked hopefully.

" What's the meaning of this?" Legolas said behind me or should I say in front of Aragorn. Oh I don't know I am so confused.

I felt Aragorn loosen his grip on me and I started to walk away to get more beer but once again someone got me. This time it was Gandalf.

" Where do you think you're going?" Gandalf asked.

" To get more beer. I ran out." I smiled up at Gandalf innocently.

Gandalf didn't say anything, he just glared and we walked over to Aragorn who was talking to Legolas and Merry and Pippin were nodding.

" Do you guys know where my goblet is at?" I asked Merry and Pippin who just smiled up at me and didn't answer.

" Gandalf, Legolas will take Aremi her room." Aragorn said as he grabbed my shoulders and moved to Legolas who didn't look too happy to see me.

" Very well." Gandalf sighed.

" I don't want to go to my room!" I shouted.

" Good luck." Pippin said to Legolas.

Everyone soon left and Legolas grabbed me by the arm and started to lead me to my room.

" Legolas, I don't want to go to my room." I said once again.

" You have no choice." He said emotionless.

I don't know what it was but when he said that I felt a pang of anger and sadness.

" Let go of me." I said.

" No, you're drunk." He looked straight at me.

" I said let go of me, Legolas!" I shouted and struggled to get free.

" Aremi, stop it!" He shouted at me and I just snapped. I punched him as hard as I could on his jaw. He staggered back and looked up at me in surprised.

" I told you to let me go." I whispered and walked away. I wanted to get as far away from Legolas, from Middle Earth.

I headed for one of the side doors to get to the outside. In a matter of the moments I was outside running towards the horses. Once I got there it was alone, no one was there. I was about to get a horse and get away when I heard Legolas voice.

" What are you doing?" He asked as he walked towards me.

" It's none of your business." I said as I tried to get one of the barn doors open to get a horse but it wouldn't open.

" Aremi, you aren't leaving." Legolas said as he positioned himself in front of the barn door.

" Get away from the door, Legolas." I said angrily.

" No, you're drunk." He answered back.

" Why is everyone saying that!" I screamed.

" Because you are!" He yelled back.

" No, Legolas, what I am… is upset." I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything he waited for me to continue.

" I am sick and tired of people telling me how happy they are that I am here! Well news flash to everyone in freaking Middle Earth! I am not happy to be here! I hate it here. I hate being the Child of the fucking Light. I hate being pressured into saving Middle Earth when I have to clue what the hell I'm doing. I hate the fact that I didn't even know I turned 16 years old a month ago! I hate it that I am not home! I hate the fact that I can't see my mother, my father, and my family. I hate the fact that I was alone in my birthday and that I wasn't with my family for the holidays. I hate it that everyone expects so much from me. I hate the prophecy. I hate it that all of you treat me as a stupid child that doesn't know how to take care of herself." I started to cry and fell to my knees. I felt Legolas move towards me and put his arms around me and hold me. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

After minutes of crying my eyes out I finally looked up at Legolas.

" I hate you so much, Legolas. I hate that I ever got involved with you. I hate that if you are in any kind of danger I get scared. I hate it whenever you touch me and my heart flutters. I hate when you kissed me and I felt complete. I hate that I love you so much." I whispered.

Legolas held on to me tighter and laid his chin on my shoulder.

" Happy Birthday, Aremi." Legolas whispered and kissed my cheek. " I'm sorry you are feeling this way. If I could I would take all your pain away and take it as my own. I love you, Aremi."

I couldn't say anything anymore. I was emotionally tired but something quickly came over me. I ran as far away from Legolas and started to barf. A lot. I felt someone pull back my hair.

" It's alright, Aremi." Legolas said softly.

After what seemed like forever I finally stopped barfing my guts out.

" Are you feeling better?" Legolas asked.

" Far from it." I whimpered. God, I felt weak. I think I barfed everything I ever eaten.

" Let get you up to your room." Legolas said.

" It's too far, Legolas." I said as I was about to sit down the floor but suddenly he picked me up and started walking up to the Golden Hall. I didn't complain I just nuzzled my face on Legolas' neck and closed my eyes..

" You need to get rest, love." Legolas whispered into my ear as we entered the Golden Hall and went into the direction of my room.

" I don't want to sleep alone, Legolas." I said as I opened my eyes and we were in front of my bedroom door.

Legolas looked at me in surprised.

" Aremi, we can't. We are not-" Legolas stuttered.

" Legolas, I am not asking you to have sex with me." I grinned as I nuzzled closer to his neck and heard a big gulp. " I just want you to stay with me until I fall asleep."

" I don't think that's a good idea, Aremi." Legolas said worriedly.

" I just don't want to be alone. I hate it when I am alone." I whispered into his neck. I was getting really tired before I knew it was already asleep in his arms.

* * *

" What are you doing?" I hear Merry whisper fiercely. 

I slowly start to wake up and I see blankets everywhere. I'm in the room with the hobbits and Gandalf. Legolas must have put me here. He knew I didn't want to be alone.

" Pippin!" Merry whispers.

I quickly sat up and realized what I had done. I wasn't supposed to be here watching this.

Merry sits up in his bed, as Pippin is about to replace the Palantir in Gandalf's grip with a pot. Gandalf mutters something in his sleep, causing Pippin to draw back from him. Quickly Pippin snatches the Palantir, wrapped in cloth, without disturbing Gandalf.

" Pippin are you mad!" Merry whispers.

" I just want to look at it! One more time…" Pippin answers.

He unwraps the cloth and takes out the stone, sweat glistening on his face.

" Put it back!" Merry whispers once more.

I can't just not do anything.

" Pippin!" I whisper a bit loud.

The two hobbits turn to me in surprise. I know I shouldn't have said anything I couldn't help it. Poor Pippin.

" Um just be careful." I say looking down at the ground. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

In a matter of second I see the Palantir glow and hear Pippin whimpers. I hear Merry's shallow breaths, he doesn't know what to do, and he is scared. I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran to Pippin and tried to tear his hands away from the Palantir, careful not to touch it but something happen when I touched Pippin's hands. I heard an evil laugh inside my head for a moment then there was pain in both of my arms. I looked down at my arms and there were 2 open scratches on each arm. They started to bleed.

" Help! Gandalf!" I heard Merry shouted.

Gandalf jumps up his bed and Aragorn and Legolas rush into the room. Legolas seems shock by what he sees but quickly snaps out of it when Aragorn drops to his knees with the Palantir in hand.

I felt as Pippin collapsed into my lap. I quickly remove the hair from his eyes as he whispers something I didn't understand. His eyes were open but its like he is staring into a void. Oh god please let him be okay.

* * *

" Goodbye Pippin. Take care will you?" I hugged him before he got up on Shadowfax's back. 

" I will." I smiled and I walked out of the stable and went to the watchtower where I knew Merry would run to.

A couple of minutes later I heard the running footsteps of Shadowfax. They were gone. They would be in Minas Tirith.

Soon I heard Merry running and stopped beside me with Aragorn behind me. We all watched Gandalf and Pippin ride away from Rohan.

* * *

" How are your wounds?" Legolas asked. 

" They are better, thank you." I smiled at him.

After what had happened with Pippin we all new what had caused my wounds. It was Sauron. He did this to me. I couldn't believe he had harmed me that easily. That asshole.

" Aremi, I wanted to discuss to you about last night." Legolas said.

Oh boy I new this was going to come up. Gees, I am never going to drink again. I still have a hang over.

" Okay, what about last night?" I asked him. We were sitting in the Golden Hall we had just finished eating.

Legolas was about to say something when all of a sudden Eomer came and interrupted.

" Lady Aremi, may I talk to you?" Eomer asked.

I looked at Legolas and he nodded.

" We'll talk about this later." He smiled.

" Ok." I walked away with Eomer.

I couldn't figure out what Eomer wanted to talk to me about. Ever since he had accused of being a thief he couldn't look me straight in the eye. Even when we ate in the same table. The strange thing is that I know he stares at me; I have caught him once in a while.

" What did you want to talk about, Eomer?" I asked him.

I look a bit nervous.

" I wanted to discuss what happen between us last night." He answered.

What the hell is he talking about?

" I'm sorry, Eomer but I don't know what you are talking about?"

" We kissed."

Oh my god!


	48. After math of beer

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Sorry I took so long in updating but I have been having so trouble at home. First my brother dislocates his leg and then my dog breaks her leg and then I have writer's block but wait no longer here is a new chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

" Lady Aremi, are you alright?" Eomer looked at me with concern.

This cannot be happening. I kissed Eomer last night? I don't even remember doing it. I mean I was a little drunk but I remember most of what happened last night. There are some gaps I can't seem to remember but-.

" Lady Aremi?" Eomer repeated.

" Yeah?"

" Are you alright?" Eomer asked.

" Um I don't think so. I feel a bit nauseous." I said as I started to pace. " Are you sure that we-" I looked around us and noticed that almost everyone in the Golden Hall was looking at us including Legolas.

Oh my gosh! Legolas! How could I do this to Legolas? It seemed that things were finally going to get better but I was wrong. I fucked up. I kissed another guy. Why the hell did I kiss Eomer when clearly I have feelings for Legolas? Damn it!

" We need to talk in private. Now." I said as I grabbed Eomer by the hand and pulled him in the direction of my room.

" Where are we going?" Eomer asked.

" To my bedroom." I ignored everyones gazes' as Eomer and I both left the Golden Hall. As we left all I could feel was Legolas' eyes on me and I sense of guilt.

" We cant go there." Eomer stopped walking and let go my hand once we where out of the Hall.

" Why not?"

" A man only goes into a woman's bedroom when they are married or they are-" Eomer couldn't seem to say the words.

" You know what I think that is full of crap and I don't care if people see us." I said as I grabbed his hand once again and pulled his towards my room. When I finally got into my room I made sure the door was locked so no one could come in on us when we were talking.

" Lady Aremi, why are you acting this way?" He asked as he looked around my bedroom with a smile on his face.

" Eomer, it's important that you tell me exactly what happened last night." I said.

" Well-" He was starting to explain but he stopped all of a sudden. He had a look of confused and the anger. " You mean to tell me that you don't remember?"

" I didn't say I didn't remember?"

" Don't lie to me." Eomer said angrily.

" Don't remember, okay?" I said impatiently. " I don't even remember kissing you. I don't even remember seeing you at all last night."

Eomer was quiet. He no longer looked mad but he looked upset, he looked…sad.

" You don't remember what so ever?" He asked he came towards me.

" Am sorry. I'm truly trying to remember what happened with us last night."

" You said that I was a great kisser." He was getting closer.

" I said that?" I was getting a bit nervous.

" Yes you did." He said it softly as he stood before me. I started to run his hands up and down my arms. His hands felt warm against my skin and I started to remember everything.

* * *

**Flash Back**

" So it's a drinking game." Legolas said to Gimli as Eomer handed him a goblet full of ale.

I have been watching him for a distance since my 2nd cup of beer. I couldn't help myself. He hadn't spoken to the whole half-naked-thing and me ever since I'd woken up. He wouldn't even look at me much less speak to me. Did I upset him in some way? I don't remember doing anything wrong. He has been acting weird since Helm's Deep.

I want to talk to him so bad. To talk about us, about what happened to him. Something wrong had happened; he was in so much pain. I am scared of seeing him like that again.

I know if I ask him what's wrong he is just going to say he is fine but he isn't.

Damn it this is so fucking frustrating.

Suddenly the memory of Legolas laying on the floor screaming name came flooding back to me. I closed my eyes hating what I was about to remember.

_" Aremi!" He shouts._

_" Legolas! I'm coming!" I run towards him and throw myself to the ground next to him. I try to pull his hands away from his head but he is too strong he wont let me._

_" Aremi!" He shouts painfully._

_" I'm here, Legolas!" I shouted back but it seemed he couldn't hear me. His blue eyes were replaced with red like fire. His eyes kept on looking around as if trying to look for me. There was so much pain in him._

_" Legolas! I'm here." I put his head on my lap. He kept on shouting my name._

_My throat started to hurt from trying to hold in sobs that were threating to come out of me. My vision was becoming blurry from the tears building up._

_I finally couldn't take it and let out a sob._

_" Aragorn!" I screamed._

_I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was running away from us. The banging from the gates was becoming louder._

_" Aragorn!" I tried once more._

_" Aremi!" Aragorn kneeled beside Legolas and me. Aragorn look down in horror at what was happening no Legolas but he remained calm. " What's happened to him?"_

_" I don't know!" I said frustrated_

_He was about to pick up Legolas when Aragorn stopped and looked at me._

_" What are you waiting for? We need him to get into the keep!" I shouted as faster tears were falling down my cheeks._

_" Areme you're glowing." Aragorn said astonished._

_" What don't be stupid-" I looked down at myself and I was. I was glowing again._

_As I looked down tears landed on Legolas' forehead._

_Legolas suddenly stopped moving and shouting. My tears that had landed on his forehead were shinning like if they were diamonds or something._

_Legolas' eyes slowly turned from red to blue again. He started to breathe normally. Then he blinked and looked at me._

_" Legolas?" I said._

I opened my eyes just in time to see Legolas finish a goblet full of beer and grab another one. I sighed and drank down the rest of my beer.

Everything is so messed up. Something was hurting Legolas and it obviously it involved me. Gandalf and Aragorn knew something about it. They've been talking about me or something related to me after I woke up. The three of me were hiding something from me and frankly I am sick and tired of being treated this way. I knew they had the answers to all my questions.

I was walking towards Legolas when suddenly I bumped into someone and some of their ale was spilled into my chest.

" Shit!" I said angrily as I tried to clean the beer off my shirt.

" Am sorry, milady." I looked up and came face to face with Eomer.

" You know Eomer, if you disliked me so much you could have just called me a bitch or something but you didn't have to spill beer on my shirt." I said angrily.

" Am sorry I didn't mean to spill beer on your-" Eomer tried to apologies but I just want to hear him.

" Eomer, stop tried to apologies." I said angrily and walked away into the direction of my room. I wanted to me alone and cry my stupid eyes out. I hadn't realized that Eomer had followed until he grabbed by the elbow and stopped me.

" Lady Aremi, I really didn't mean to spill the beer on you." He said sincerely.

" I know that you don't like me ever since you thought I was a thief the first time you met me but you know what I just don't give a shit." I yelled at him. " I'm sick and tired of you always looking at me as if I am a thief even though I was proven that I am not one!"

" You don't need to yell at me milady!" Eomer screamed at me.

" I am not yelling at you! I am just upset!" I screamed back.

" Well, am sorry you feel that way but I really didn't mean to upset you and spill ale on you! And I don't dislike you!"

" Yes you do and frankly I don't blame you."

" I don't dislike you, Lady Aremi!" Eomer repeated once again.

" Then why the hell do you keep staring at me whenever am eating or just walking by!"

" Because you are just too damn beautiful!"

" Oh." I said a bit taken back. I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my head. " Well, you are very handsome yourself."

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Eomer said embarrassed.

" Um no its okay." I said as I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as he kept on staring at me.

" I really don't dislike you. I never knew you thought I did." Eomer said.

" Oh well I figured that you didn't like me since the last time we were together we didn't exactly leave in the best of terms and now that we are here in Rohan I've noticed that you kept staring at me. I just thought you still didn't like me."

" I didn't mean to stare." Eomer grinned.

" It's okay."

" It's just that you are so beautiful. I couldn't help myself." Eomer said as he started to walk towards me.

" Thank you." I said as I started to back away from him hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want him to come and any closer.

" Am sorry that I ever accused you of being a thief. I should have known that you were the Child of the Light." He said as he looked down at my necklace.

" It's okay Eomer it's all forgotten." I felt my back touch the wall. I couldn't go anywhere else. I was trapped.

" You are so beautiful, Lady Aremi." Eomer whispered before he came closer to me and his lips touched mine. His lips were so soft. They weren't as soft as Legolas' though.

I pulled away from him.

" Eomer, I cant-" I was about to leave but he kissed me again. The kiss was amazing. I hadn't been kissed like that in a very long time. Not ever since Legolas who was a god in kissing and making me feel wonderful when doing it. Just the thought of Legolas made me stop kissing Eomer.

" What's wrong?" Eomer asked.

I didn't answer I just look from the corner of my eye and I saw Legolas drinking another beer like if there was no care in the world. I saw Aragorn and Gandalf talking. They were all hiding something from me. Suddenly I saw a woman with curly blonde hair approach Legolas and started flirting with him!

I looked back at Eomer and I wanted to cry. I pulled Eomer to me and started to kiss him. I wanted to feel anything but the confusion and the pain. I felt Eomer snake hishands around my waist and pressed his whole body against mine.

After some 10 minutes of kissing him he stopped and looked at me straight in the eye.

" Will you marry me, Lady Aremi?"

I hardly even heard his question, I was dazed and I wanted to kiss him and get rid of the pain. I tried to pull him towards me again but he wouldn't budge.

" Answer me, please."

I just wanted him to shut up and kiss me.

" Yes whatever just kiss me, Eomer."

He smiled and he did as I asked.

**END OF FLASH BACK.

* * *

**

I pushed Eomer away from me.

" Oh my god! What have I done?" Tears were already falling down my cheeks. I wanted to vomit.

" My lady-" Eomer started to say something but I didn't want to hear him. I wanted to get away from his as fast as possible. I ran out of my bedroom and into the Golden Hall. I heard Eomer shouting for me to come back but I just ignored him.

Everyone was in the Golden Hall and looking at me as I ran past them. I was about to reach the double to door to the outside when Legolas stops me.

" Aremi what's the matter?" He asks concerned. He starts to wipe my tears away and holds me gently.

" Legolas I am so sorry." I sob.

" Aremi what are you sorry about?" he asks,

Suddenly Eomer is standing behind Legolas looking upset.

" Why did you run off like that?" Eomer says as he pulls me away from Legolas.

" I um-" I stutter and look at Legolas. He looks confused and mad. He is looking at how Eomer is holding me. He is pressing me to his body.

" What's the meaning of this, Eomer?" Legolas asks angrily as he pulls me away from Eomer.

" Legolas, this does not concern you." Eomer says. " And please don't pull me away from my fiancé." Eomer grabs me by the hand but I snatch it away.

" Your fiancé?" Legolas asks.

" Yes, we are engaged." He smiles and I feel Legolas' grip on me loosens. He has a pained look on his face.

" Aremi is this true?"

I can't seem to say anything. I could feel everyone's eyes on me waiting for an answer. I want to tell Legolas that I am not engaged but I am. I cant believe I could be so stupid.

I was about to answer when Legolas just looks at me and leaves.

He left me with Eomer. My fiancé.


	49. Finding out

**Thank you all for reviewing. Oh and it you have a myspace feel free to add me. My user name is Moviebuff. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review. I love you guys.**

" I can't believe this is happening." I whispered as I watched Legolas walk away.

" Aremi, is this true? Are you betrothed?" Aragorn asked all of a sudden. I hadn't even noticed that he was there. He stood in front of me finally blocking my view of Legolas.

I was about to answer him when I felt Eomer grab my elbow and pull towards him.

" Yes, Aragorn, she is betrothed." Eomer said proudly. He had a grin on his face. I just wanted to slap it off.

Aragorn looked at me with disappointment and disbelief. I couldn't stand how he was looking at me any longer and I just looked away. I snatched my elbow away from Eomer and backed away from him. He looked taken back as I did this.

" My lady-" Eomer began but I was sick of hearing him talk.

" We are not betrothed." I said.

" Yes, we are." Eomer said suddenly getting angry.

" No, we aren't." I said trying to remain calm despite the fact that I was feeling very violent.

" We are getting married, Lady Aremi." He said the words angrily.

" I am not going to marry you." I said almost in the edge of loosing my temper.

" You said you would marry me."

" I was drunk! I don't see how you didn't notice that little fact last night!" I shouted at him finally losing it.

Eomer was silent. He just kept glaring at me like if I just spat on him or something. It was then that I finally noticed that the room was awfully quiet. Everyone was staring at Eomer and me. Shit.

Eomer was about to say something as he walked towards me but then Theoden appeared in the Golden Hall and called for Eomer. Apparently he hadn't noticed the tension in the room.

" I'll deal with you later." Eomer whispered fiercely before he left.

" I can't wait." I said angrily.

I sighed as everyone else went back to their business as if pretending they hadn't been hearing and staring the whole time. I turned to face Aragorn forgetting that he was still there for a minute.

" I guess you want an explanation." I said to Aragorn.

" Well of course but you don't have to explain what happened, at least not right now. What you need to do is go find Legolas and explain everything to him."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to go looking for Legolas. I was too afraid of how he might be reacting. I was afraid of what he was going to tell me.

" Go Aremi." Aragorn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I nodded and left. I headed for the direction Legolas had taken and that was in the direction of the weaponry room. Once I got there, I quickly scanned the room and to my surprise he wasn't there. The room was deserted. I went looking for him everywhere and I still couldn't find him. I even asked around for him and I was told he had headed for the stables. I ran to the stables but again he wasn't there.

" Where are you Legolas?" I asked myself as I walked towards a black horse and petted his head. " Do you know where Legolas is, horsy?" I smiled suddenly as the horse started to lick my face.

I decided to stay there in the stable knowing I wasn't going to find Legolas if he didn't want to be found. I spent the rest of the day petting and feeding the horses. I even talked to them. I was having fun being with the horses until I realized the sun was about to set. I walked over to the side of the stable and decided I wanted a good view of the sun setting, so I climb the roof.

I watched as the sun set slowly and thought of Legolas. I knew I had betrayed him. I knew that I didn't deserve forgiveness nor did I deserve him. Everything was falling apart and it was my entire fault. I looked down at the silver ring my mother had given me and smiled. A part of my mother was with me. I wonder what she would say if she knew everything I have done. Getting drunk and getting engaged. I don't think she would be proud, that's for sure.

As the sun finally disappeared and the star became visible I started to climb down but there was one tiny little problem. I couldn't see where I was going. It was too dark to see. I wasn't about to stay up here all night so I just decided to climb down slowly and let my hands and feet guide me. A few seconds into climbing down everything was going smoothly that is until I made a wrong move and slipped. As I was falling down I tried to grab a hold of something but I ended up cutting the right side of my eye. Then I felt myself hit the ground hard. Before I lost conscious I couldn't help but grin that I have fallen so many times.

" Oh my, do you think she is dead?" I heard a soft voice say, with a note of panic in it. It sounded like a woman.

" Of course not. She is still breathing." An old man's voice said.

I felt a hand touch the side my eye and I flinched.

" See, I told you she wasn't dead." The man seemed happy about that.

I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see an old woman and man. They were staring at me really closely. They were a few inches close of my face.

" Are you alright, my dear?" The old woman asked.

" Um, I will be. Thank you." I forced a smile while I tried to ignore the pain. I think I'm getting good at ignoring physical pain. I don't know if this is a good thing or not.

I kept myself still knowing that if I tried to sit up I was going to feel a wave of dizziness and nausea. But apparently the old couple didn't know this since they were making me stand up.

" Come on, girl you can stand up." The old man said as I my knees wobbled and I leaned on him for support.

" You know I am not as strong I used to be. I can't really hold your weight." He grunted as he tried to push me away.

Did he just call me fat?

" Sorry." I said as I looked around and for the first time I noticed that it was still dark. " Um, do you know what time it is?" I asked as the couple moved me to a near by chair.

" It 3 am." The old lady said cheerfully.

" Wow, I was out a long time." I said as I was starting to feel a little bit better.

" I think it would be best that we take her with us, Loner." The old woman told the man.

I smiled at the man.

" Your name is Loner?" I asked.

" Yes of course." He answered.

Well that's weird name. Some sick sense of humor his parents must had.

" She should come with us." The woman said once again.

" Um that's not necessary ma'am, I'm feeling much better." I said as I tried to get up from the chair with some help of Loner.

" Are you sure?" The woman asked looking concerned.

" Yeah I'm fine. Thank you so much for your help. Good night." I smiled and started to walk away from them.

" Good bye." I heard them both yell at me as I tried to walk up the stairs.

It took me some time to get to my room. I was still feeling a little woozy. All I wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up. But when I entered the common room I was surprised to find that it wasn't empty. Someone was standing in front of the fireplace, just staring down at the fire. It was Legolas.

I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood in front of the door. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I felt my hands start to shake. I was starting to feel dizzy again and pressed my back to the door for support.

I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. That all failed when I heard Legolas sigh. I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. He was still staring at the fireplace. His back was to me. I couldn't see his face.

" Where have you been?" He asked all of a sudden.

I didn't know what to tell him. I just kept quiet.

He finally turned to look at me. His gaze immediately went to the cut I had on the side of my eye.

" What happened?" He was starting to look upset.

" Nothing." I swallowed.

" It doesn't look like nothing." He glared.

" I…um… I fell." I stuttered under his gaze.

" You fell?"

" Yes."

I guess he was waiting for an explanation since he kept looking at me.

" I was in the stables looking for you and I couldn't find you and the sun was setting and I wanted a better view of it so I climb that roof of the stable. And it got dark and I fell." I wasn't sure if Legolas understood what I just said since I talked fast. I talk fast when I am nervous.

" I can't believe you." He muttered.

" I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor.

" Don't." He said walking towards me. " Don't say you are sorry if you are not."

" I am."

" You just do whatever you want without thinking about the consequences. You don't care if your hurt yourself or others around you." He said angrily.

" I'm sorry." I couldn't meet his gaze.

" You think you are the only one in pain but you are not. In case you haven't noticed everyone around you is suffering but you are just to self-centered to noticed."

I finally looked up.

" I am not self-centered and I do notice everyone else's pain." I said angrily.

" No you don't. You think that you are the only one that is homesick and that misses their family. You think that you are the only one that is going through something!" He yelled at me.

" I didn't have a choice in coming here. I was brought here against my will!" I shouted back.

" You think that you are the only one?"

" Everyone else had a choice but me. I was forced to leave my family, my friends, my home."

" So did everyone else!"

I was silent. Legolas kept glaring at me. I wanted to cry but I knew that I shouldn't. I wasn't going to let him see how he was affecting me. He was right. I was only focused in my pain and not realized that everyone else was going through the same thing.

After a few minutes of just standing of silence I whispered, " I'm sorry."

" You've been saying that a lot." He said annoyed.

" I know."

" Why did you do it, Aremi?" Legolas asked.

I didn't know what he was talking about for a few seconds then I understood.

" I didn't mean to do it, Legolas. It just happened." I answered.

" You are betrothed." He said bitterly.

" No, I am not." I whispered walking closer to him.

" Did he ask you to marry him?" He looked down at me.

" Yes."

" And what did you tell him?"

I sighed.

" I said yes."

" Then you are betrothed." He said angrily and walked away from me.

" I was drunk!" I aid impatiently.

" It doesn't matter." He said roughly.

" But I don't love him."

" Then why did you agree to marry him?"

" I was upset and drunk."

" Why?"

" I was angry, confused, and worried about you." I watched as I look of surprised appeared on his face.

" So this is my fault?" He asked annoyed.

" No, that's not what I was trying to say." I said. " It's just that you and me weren't doing so great. I felt like you were hiding something from me and I was pissed. I was tired of everyone treating me as a child and when Eomer and I… talked he or the alcohol made me forget about how I was feeling."

Legolas had a strange look on his face. It was the same one when I first woke up from Helm's Deep. He was quiet. He no longer was glaring at me but he was just looking at me.

" I don't love him, Legolas." I said walking to him. " I don't want to marry. I love you. Only you." I finally lost it. I started to cry, I put my arms around him. I was scared that I was losing him and it was my stupid fault.

" Please forgive me, Legolas. I'll do anything to have you back." I sobbed. " Please don't leave me."

I slowly felt him put his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to him. I was starting gain hope back when I felt him push me away from him. I looked at him but he just looked away.

It was too late. I screwed everything up.

I let go him and walked to the fireplace. I cried silently. I knew that Legolas was watching me but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

An hour later when the fire was dying down looked at Legolas. He was still staring at me. I knew if I stayed any longer I was going to beg him to take me back, again. I knew I couldn't do that again. I started to make my way to the bedroom door but stopped when I touched the doorknob.

" Can you at least tell me what you were hiding from me. Something happened in Helm's Deep and I want-" I was saying.

" I can't tell you." He said.

" Why?" I asked.

" I just… can't." He said looking away from me.

" Yes you can!" I said getting angry.

" Picking a fight with me wont make me tell you."

" I am not trying to pick a fight." I said as I lowered my voice.

" I'm sorry I cant tell you." Legolas said sincerely.

" Fine, don't tell me. Treat me like a child. I guess that's what I am. If I cant get you to tell me then I guess I could ask Gandalf and Aragorn. Maybe they'll tell me." I said annoyed.

" Why do you want to know?" Legolas asked as I swung my bedroom door open.

" Because I know that it concerns me and the prophecy." I said looking at him. He looked shocked and upset that I knew it involved the prophecy.

" It would be better if you didn't know." He whispered. A strange look passed over him. It was a look of desperation and worry.

" I know that I may act like a child, Legolas but you don't have to father me." I said angrily.

" I'm not."

" You are."

" I am just trying to protect you." He said as he moved in the middle of the common room.

" That isn't your job, Legolas."

" Yes it is. I promised you I would protect you."

I sighed. " And I told you that such promises cant be kept."

" I don't believe that." Legolas said worriedly.

" Okay." I muttered. " I just don't see how you can't just tell me what's going on. If it involves me I have every right to know."

" I told you. I can't just tell you." He was starting to get annoyed.

" Why?"

" Just forget it." He was about to walk out of the common room. I ran towards to common room door and stood in front of it, blocking Legolas' way out. " Please move, Aremi."

" Not until you tell me." I said as I looked up at him.

" I cant." He said.

" Can't or won't?" I asked angrily.

" Both." He answered.

" That doesn't make sense, Legolas."

" I don't care." He tried to move me out of the way but I pushed him away from me.

" I don't want to fight with you, Aremi."

" I don't care." I answered back.

He looked displeased that I said that. He started pacing around the common room. Once in a while he would look at me and run his hands over his face in frustrations.

" I just want to know, Legolas. I'm not asking you to give me the moon." I moved away from the door and approached him.

" No, you are asking me more than that."

" How?"

He ignored me and headed for the door. I grabbed him and pulled him back.

" Something happened in Helm's Deep that you are hiding from me and I want to know, now!"

" Damn it!" He screamed.

" I just want to know!"

" No you don't!" He was getting angry.

" Yes I do!" I shouted.

He just looked at me and took a deep breath.

" Legolas just tel-"

" I saw you die!" He screamed.

I was taken back. I didn't know what to say. I just kept looking at Legolas. He had tears in his eyes.

" I saw you die. You died in my arms. I couldn't stop it. I tried but I couldn't." He came to me and started to run his hands over my arms.

I didn't know what to do. I felt like was going to vomit.

" You just saw me die?" I whispered.

Legolas didn't say he just looked at me and nodded.

" I'm sorry you saw that." I said.

I couldn't stand how Legolas was breaking down in front of me. He was being like this because of me. I couldn't stand the pain and tears in his eyes. It was tearing me apart.

" Please Legolas don't worry about me. Don't worry about what might happen to me in the future. I'm here now." I said as I grabbed his hands.

" I don't know what I'll do if what I saw comes true." Legolas said as a tear escaped his eyes.

" It won't. I promise." I kissed the tear away. " I'm not going anywhere."

We both looked at each other. I brought his face closer to mine and gently kissed him. I wanted to kiss his pain and worry away. I wanted to take care of him. I didn't want him to suffer because of me. I never wanted him to suffer.

I didn't notice as I was kissing him tears slid down my face. I was happy to be with him in his arms. I wanted to be closer to him, to be able show him that I was his and was never going leave him.

Legolas pulled me away and looked down at me.

" Are you alright?" He was cleaning my tears away.

" I'm fine." I started to kiss him once again and started to lead him to my bedroom. When I felt the back of my knees hit the bed I started to remove my sweater. Legolas felt what I was doing and stopped kissing me.

" What are you doing?" Legolas asked.

" I want to show you how much I love you." I said looking at him as I sat down on the bed.

" We can't do this."

" Do you love me?" I asked him.

" You know I do."

" I want to show you how much I love you and that I will never leave you. Do you want me, Legolas?" I asked him.

" Yes but I don't want you think that you need to do this because you need to prove something to me." He said breathlessly.

" I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I love you." I grabbed his hands and pulled him to me.

" Are you sure about this, Aremi?" Legolas asked.

" I've never been more sure in my whole entire life." I whispered as I leaned back on the bed.

I felt Legolas lean in and kissed me.

" I love you, Aremi."

" I love you, Legolas."


End file.
